Tainted Love
by Anisoka28
Summary: Marriage isn't all it's cracked up to be. They both married, but promised each other that they'd be available upon his return. Once he returns, how will their lives change? Rated M for a reason - themes, language, and future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The other version of this story just wasn't working out for me, so I decided against updating it and started over completely. This one will **_**hopefully **_**be a bit more interesting and fun to write. Again, it's rated based on themes and language. If that's not your thing, do **_**NOT **_**read this. You were warned, so I don't want any negative reviews and/or messages about this story unless it's **_**constructive criticism**_**. Thanks! Enjoy!**

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

"_Master, please, don't leave. How am I going to finish my training without you?_" My eyes were pleading as I held his wrist in my right hand, my left pressed against his chest.

He smiled weakly, holding his hand on mine. "_You'll finish your training. I can see you becoming a wonderful Jedi Master, Ahsoka._"

"_But I need you!_"

He lowered himself to my height and smiled at my face, staring into my eyes. He was trying to keep himself from crying. I could see the intense struggle within himself as he smiled at me. "_No. You don't, Snips. I've taught you all I can and all I have to do now is hope for the best. Learn from your teachings and grow from them as well. When the time is right, we'll meet again. Don't you worry, little one._"

"_Master, I love you. I told you this as soon as I figured out you were leaving me. Why do you have to go? Why couldn't you just have denied everything and stayed with me?_"

"_She's my wife. I can't betray her like that, Ahsoka. Someday, you'll understand. Someday, you'll fall in love and get married. You'll see why I'm doing what I have to do. She's pregnant, Ahsoka. I need to support her and my child. It's not healthy for you if I stay._"

"_But I want you. I want you so badly…_"

The way he touched my cheek and jaw resembled the touch of a feather brushing against your skin. "_Ahsoka, I can't do that. I'm faithful to Padme._"

"_You don't even love me? Not even a little bit?_"

"_Of course I do._"

"_Then why won't you take me with you? I want to be with you. I love you so much._"

"_Stop right now,_" he whispered. "_Just remember us in these last few moments, all right? I said we'll meet again someday, but it won't be for quite some time._"

Tears streamed down my face as he leaned forward and kissed my forehead lightly. I looked up to see his eyes closed and a painful expression across his face. "_What's wrong?_"

He barely opened his eyes to look down at me. He slid his hand up to my chin and lifted my face towards his. I was surprised when he gently pressed his lips against mine and actually _moved _them. I felt something wet on my cheek moments before he pulled away.

I opened my eyes to see his tears falling freely. "_I love you, too, Ahsoka. Please, take care of yourself for me. If, at some point in time, we lose the loves we have right now, then we'll have each other._"

"_You'll come back for me?_"

He nodded slowly and I took his hand in mine, squeezing lightly. "_Do you promise?_"

"_I promise,_" he whispered.

He turned to leave and my lips trembled. "_Anakin._"

He faced me quickly, staring at me. "_Please, kiss me one more time…_"

He smiled weakly. "_Oh, my little Padawan…_"

I stared up at him as he dropped his pack and held both sides of my face, pressing his lips against mine fiercely. I tried to keep up with him as much as I possibly could and enjoyed the moment. We parted for a moment, bowing our heads against each other's. His tongue roamed across my lips for a moment before completely stopping. "_I'm going to miss you, Ahsoka._"

"_I wish we had more time…_"

"_We will. I promise I'll come back for you._"

"_So this is it?_"

"_For now._" He leaned forward and kissed me once more before stroking my cheekbone. "_Be happy and I'll find you. If nothing works out for either of us, we have each other to come back to. Will you stay at the temple?_"

I nodded, lifting my hands to his broad shoulders, sliding them around until I reached his neck. "_You'll know where to find me. I'll never leave Coruscant._"

He sighed and nodded. "_I'll see you soon, Ahsoka. I love you._"

He embraced me quickly, holding onto me as tightly as he could. "_I love you, too, Anakin. Take care of yourself and your family._"

With that said, he left me. I watched him walk down the temple stairs and towards the speeders. He hopped into an airspeeder and sped off towards the Senate building.

I opened my eyes and realized that it had been five years since the last time I saw him. I wondered if his eyes were still as fiery and beautiful as they had been in those last few moments. I looked beside me to see my husband asleep. His bare chest was hardly covered up by our warm blanket.

I stroked his jaw before sliding off of the bed and heading over to my closet. I'd married Lux Bonteri two years ago.

The Jedi had been allowed to love and marry, but it had been too late. No one could contact Anakin or Padme after he left the Order. Master Yoda tried to scour the galaxy for his Force signature or his Force-sensitive child, but wound up with absolutely nothing.

Padme left the Senate without warning and we haven't heard from her since. The Order fell apart once everyone started forming attachments and creating families, so only a few Jedi remained in the temple.

I rubbed my eyes as I pulled out my long, blue robe. Lux bought it for me as a birthday present last year. It's funny how I hadn't even thought about celebrating my birthday since Anakin left. He left two days before my seventeenth birthday… What a sad birthday it had been.

I stared at my wedding ring and frowned. I wish it had been Anakin that had placed it on my finger. He'd left with no way of contacting him and, as far as I knew, he was off planet. I haven't heard a whisper or _anything _about him in five years.

I walked out of my bedroom, wrapping myself in the robe as I exited. The apartment we were staying in was pretty nice and pretty small. There were only three rooms. Two of the three had a bathroom in them, so that left the kitchen and living room meshed together.

I walked across the hallway and opened the door to my daughter's room. I smiled as I neared her bed. She had been born ten months after Lux and I were married. I knelt beside her bed and stroked her hair gently, not wanting to wake her up.

"She's beautiful," a masculine voice whispered behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Lux. His arms were crossed over his chest and he leaned against the threshold, smiling at me. "Just like you."

I smiled, not really wanting to believe him. "Thanks, Lux."

I cast one more glance in the direction of my daughter as I stood up and walked over to him. He held his arms out for me as he straightened up. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my face up against his chest, closing my eyes.

Lux was never as warm and loving as Anakin was. The way he kissed me wasn't as loving and passionate as the kiss Anakin and I shared. Then again, my kiss with Anakin had been my first _ever _kiss. It was a wonderful feeling in itself. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

"Yes. Why?" I whispered.

"I heard you crying in your sleep. Did you have a nightmare?"

He rubbed my back gently and it sent shivers through me. "No."

"Why were you crying?"

"It… It was a happy dream," I whispered, closing my eyes tighter. Honestly, it had been nice to revisit the past and see Anakin's handsome face again. I hadn't seen it in so long and I missed him…

"You whispered '_Ani_' over and over again. Was she a family member?"

My eyes snapped open. _Ani?_ Never in my life had I ever called him '_Ani._' "Yes. She and I were very close. She passed away when I was younger."

He hugged me tighter. "I'm sorry, love. I'm glad you had a happy dream though. Should we wake Rain up?"

I smiled. "It's still early, Lux. She doesn't like being woken up until halfway through the day."

"She's three. That's the perfect age to begin an early routine, sweetheart."

I sighed and nodded, pulling back a bit. "If you say so. I don't want to force her into a routine that she doesn't like though. I want her to be –"

"What did I tell you about doing things her way? If we spoil her, she'll never learn that we're the parents and that we're in control. Ahsoka, you've been babying her since she was born. It's time for her to grow up."

I glanced at the clock on her nightstand and sighed in frustration. "We'll finish this conversation later, Lux. I need to go to work."

"Don't be out too long tonight, okay? Rain wanted you to put her to bed last night and I had to tell her you were working. You know how disappointed she is when she wants her mother."

I nodded. I'd been out too late last night because some guys at the bar I work at got a bit rough and my manager took off like a speeder at night. He didn't want to stick around and I had been forced to suffer.

I shook it off and walked back into my room to get dressed quickly. I covered my bruises and scratches very nicely before walking out of my bedroom. Lux gave me a quick kiss, said he loved me, and said he would miss me.

I repeated his words and went out.

I got into our personal airspeeder and flew through Coruscant until I reached the undercity and found work. It wasn't as rundown as you might think. The place had a pretty bad reputation, but I told Anakin I wouldn't leave Coruscant. I would wait for him to come back – if he ever came back.

When he did, we could catch up, discuss how life was, and then decide that our lives and partners weren't what we wanted. The two of us would marry and we would take Rain to Naboo to live out our lives there.

That had been my fantasy for two and a half years. Lux wasn't the best father a child could have, but Anakin was. His heart was always in the right place and he had a soft spot for children – if they were human or semi-human. I wondered what Anakin would think of my little girl…

I shook my head as I got out of my speeder and walked into the cantina. "Good morning, Ahsoka," my boss, Jared, called out as I walked in.

I smiled and looked at him. "Good morning, Jarey. Any problems today?"

"A little girl said her Daddy and his hooligan buddies would be dropping by tonight, so I'd suggest you get out of here as fast as you can, sweetie. Ja'lek told me how wonderful a manager he was last night and I assume you've got a completely different story?"

I sighed and sat on the barstool in front of the counter as he cleaned off the countertop. "Last night was pretty bad," I whispered. "Lyon and his gang came in and started blasting anyone that stood in their way. I was lucky to survive with the amount of blasterfire going around."

"Did he hurt you?"

I shrugged. "I've gone through worse."

"What'd he do?"

Jared placed his hands on the counter, resting above mine. He was an older man that had a good heart, too. He was like a father to me. I bit my lip and shook my head as tears began to pour down my face. "The same thing he does to all of his other girls."

"Sokie, I promised you that I'd take care of you and I've failed. Ja'lek was fired this morning and I'll be managing at all times. You know I'd take a blaster to the head for you. I'm sorry, my little girl."

I wiped my tears away and sighed. "I wish things hadn't changed."

"You still wishing you were back in the temple?"

I nodded. "And with Anakin?"

I laughed and smiled at him. He was the only person I'd allowed myself to talk to about Anakin or the temple life. Jared was a good guy and I trusted him with my personal life. I nodded slowly. "And with Anakin."

He straightened up, still holding my hand as he smiled at me. "Well, you may be in luck. Rumor has it there's a Jedi by the name of Anakin Skywalker on planet."

My eyes widened as I stared at him. "Really?"

"Really, sweetie."


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

My heart was racing as I glanced up at the clock again. It was almost time for my shift to be over and the guys that liked to hurt girls hadn't come around yet. Jared kept telling me to go home, but I wanted to see if Anakin would drop in.

If he was here, he'd come. He was a slight alcoholic the last time I saw him. We had Mandalorian Wine here and that was his favorite.

Jared was in the back sorting through some of the boxes and emptying a few others by putting similar bottles into the same box. He had a knack for organizing things the way he wanted to and I'd learned from him how to do that as well. I even did it at home with the drinks Lux and I bought every now and then.

_Lux. _How was I going to explain that one to Anakin? He'd think I didn't love him anymore. My feelings for Anakin had intensified beyond my wildest dreams and I'd wanted him so much more than I ever did. He was in my dreams and appeared while Lux was making love to me.

The bell rang at the front and I lifted my head to see a woman standing in the doorway. I sighed as she came closer. "What'll it be?"

"I'll take some Corellian juice, deary."

I smiled and nodded, lowering myself beneath the counter to grab a bottle of the rum. She called it 'juice' because she was a Twi'lek. She didn't entirely know the correct terminology for such things as alcohol. Being that I've worked here for quite some time, I've had the chance to get to know each and every bottle.

I grabbed a glass from the wall behind me, set it down on the counter, and poured a glass for the woman. She immediately lifted it and drank bottoms up. Afterwards, she sighed contently and tossed a few credits onto the counter. "So you do have the best juice on the planet."

I smiled again. "That's what our sign says."

"My friends sent me here to test the waters and see how good it really was. Looks like you'll be getting a few new customers soon, dear."

"I'm glad you liked it. My boss makes it himself and he's very proud of it. We'll be looking forward to serving you again."

She smiled and held her glass out towards me. "Can I get a refill?"

"Sure thing," I said, my voice happier than I meant it to be. Jared hadn't been getting very many customers to buy his rum, so this would make him _really _happy. If he was happy, I was happy.

Speaking of which, Jared came over to the counter and draped his arm around my shoulder while smiling at the Twi'lek. I realized that he'd set his sights on another pretty girl. "So, my lovely, are you enjoying your drink?"

"You this friendly girl's boss?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, I'm absolutely enjoying this drink. You make it wonderfully. I'd ask for the recipe, but that would spoil it for all the other customers and it would ruin your business. I'll settle for coming into this joint every time my gut's searching for pleasure."

I nudged his ribs and he chuckled. "I could give your gut much more pleasure than the wonderful taste of the beverage."

He winked and she smiled wider, blushing slightly. "I'd like that very much."

Jared winked at me as he unwound his arm from my shoulder and slid his hand over the counter to grasp hers. "There's a nice room in the back that we can use for some privacy, my lady."

She giggled and I shook my head, watching them walk into the back. He paused to turn around for a second. "Sokie, can you close the bar in twenty minutes? If you don't stick around, I'll understand, but I'd like it if you closed tonight. Holler if you need me, sweetie."

I nodded. "Sure thing, Jarey. Have fun."

He chuckled and walked into the back with the Twi'lek.

I scooted around the counter and sat on the barstool, resting my arms on the counter before placing my head on top of them. I didn't want to go back home to Lux, but Rain would miss me. She wanted her Mommy to tuck her in tonight and I had plenty of time to go home and catch her before she fell asleep.

The bell at the front rang again and I bolted into an upright position, my muscles tensing. "Relax," the deep voice whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I heard his footsteps coming closer and he sat beside me, not meeting my eyes. I relaxed while staring at the side of his face. My eyes widened as I saw the scar running above and below his right eye. My heart galloped in my chest as I stared at him. How could I _not _have recognized his beautiful voice?

"Damn, what does one have to do to get a drink around here?" he called out.

I cleared my throat and slid off of my stool, going around the counter. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "What'll it be?"

His head snapped up and he stared at me. His beautiful blue eyes were _blazing._ "I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but… _Snips?_"

I smiled wider and rested my hands on the countertop. "It's me, Skyguy."

He stood up and grabbed my hands, holding them tightly. "Wow. I can't believe you've stayed on Coruscant all this time. I thought you'd be in the temple anyway, but… _Wow._"

"I missed you and I told you that I'd be here."

He kissed my knuckles and smiled. "I missed you, too. I… I just never thought you'd be stuck here because of a promise. How's life been treating you?"

"Pretty decently. I've got to work pretty hard to survive. This is all I've got since I left the Order."

"_You _left the Order? Why?"

"It was falling to pieces. We were finally allowed to love… _marry._"

"Did you marry?"

I bit my lip and looked away from his eyes. He stood up and came around the counter to position himself in front of me, his back against the counter. "I don't mind if you did. I'm just curious."

I nodded slowly, lifting my eyes to meet his again. "I married Lux Bonteri. He and I have a daughter…"

He smiled widely. "Congratulations – to both. What's your little girl's name?"

"Rain," I whispered. "She looks more like her father than like me, but she's beautiful. She… She was born on my birthday three years ago."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl with a beautiful mother. You've really grown up, Ahsoka."

"I became a Jedi Knight." That brought a bigger smile to his face and his eyes lit up. "But it's because of you. Oh, Anakin…" I rested my head against his chest and his arms wrapped around me, holding me tightly.

"Relax, Snips. We've got all the time in the galaxy to catch up. How about we start off with a drink? I'll pay for us both."

I laughed, kissing his vest. "Sure. I'll serve both drinks. What would you like?"

"Do you have any Mandalorian Wine?"

I smiled. "Specialized just for Anakin Skywalker's return," I whispered.

He let go of me and chuckled. "Cute."

I grabbed the wine bottle and two glasses, pouring a decent amount into both. "So where have you been the last few years?"

He reached out for his glass, frowning. "Here, there. _Everywhere._ I got a new job."

"Oh? What are you into now?"

"I'm a professional bounty hunter."

"_Bounty hunting?_"

He shrugged, chugging the wine. "I only take deals that I _know _are worth it. I read 'em before I take 'em."

I reached over the counter to stroke his jaw lightly and I watched his lips curve into a smile. "I can see you as a killer, but I honestly can't see you with a blaster or a rifle of some sort. The last time we actually spent time together, you didn't know how to fire one."

He chuckled. "I've grown up, too, Ahsoka."

"Any bounties on people I know?"

"Just yourself." I could see the playful smirk on his lips as he leaned forward. I instinctively pressed my lips against his and smiled as he kissed me. We separated and our faces were a breath's width apart. "Looks like I'm getting all the gold for this one," he whispered. I opened my eyes and looked into his. "I missed you so much, Ahsoka."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," he whispered.

"What happened to Padme? And your baby?"

He swallowed and moved away from me slightly, his eyes dulling and his lips frowning. "I want to divorce Padme. I haven't been able to look at her the same in quite some time…"

"Why?"

"She's just… not herself. She's become this weakling that's solely dependent on me. She doesn't have a job or _anything _to help me take care of us. It's been a living hell to put up with her bitching and such all the time."

"What happened?"

He stared at me with tears in his eyes. It broke my heart into several pieces to see him like this, but I wanted to know what had happened to hurt him like this. "She had a miscarriage. She was carrying twins and she lost them both."

I dropped my glass, shattering it completely as it fell onto the counter. I heard a door open and footsteps rushing towards me. I quickly turned to see Jared half dressed. "Sokie, are you okay?"

"Yeah," I whispered, swallowing slowly. I saw Anakin tense up. "Jarey, this is… This is Anakin Skywalker."

Jared's eyes widened as he threw his hand out towards Anakin. "Jared Klame. It's a pleasure to be in your presence, mister Skywalker."

"The formalities are unnecessary," Anakin whispered, shaking his hand briefly. "It's a pleasure to meet you, too."

"I'm Ahsoka's boss. She's talked about you quite a bit."

Anakin's eyebrow rose as my lekku darkened in embarrassment. Yeah, that's right. A married woman with a child was thinking about a married man that lost his children. "Really? I hope it's all good…"

"Oh, how could it not be? She thinks so –"

"Jared, isn't there someone waiting for you?" I interrupted, my voice tight. He turned and smiled at me.

"Am I embarrassing you, child?"

I looked up at Anakin and saw him smiling at me, too. "No, Jarey."

He chuckled. "All right, all right. You kids have fun and I'll be in the back. Sokie, you feel free to take off if you'd like. I'll close up."

I smiled. "I think I'll take Anakin home to meet Rain."

"Give the sweetheart a kiss from me and tell your husband I said 'hello.'"

"I'll try. Take care, Daddy." I darted over to him and hugged him quickly before turning back to Anakin. I took his hand in mine and was stunned by the strength in his flesh hand alone. He intertwined our fingers as I led him out of the cantina.

"Daddy?" he asked once we were heading down the street towards my speeder.

"He's like a father to me."

"Is your husband going to welcome me or shun me?"

"He doesn't really know anything about you."

"Does he know you're obsessed with me?"

I paused and he glanced down at me curiously. "Anakin, please, don't bring it up. I'm married, you're married. I want you. I want you so much, but now isn't the right time to admit that to everyone. Jared knows more because I trust him. I can't tell Lux because he'll –"

I paused and he stared me down. "He'll what?"

"Nothing."

I felt a brief pain as he touched my lower back. I flinched and he immediately pulled away. "What as that for?"

I continued on towards my speeder, hopping into it as we got closer. He climbed over the side and sat beside me, staring at my face. "Is there something I should know about this husband of yours before I get there?"

I sighed and gripped the steering wheel tightly. His flesh hand gently touched my right one and he carefully unclenched my fingers as I closed my eyes tightly. "Ahsoka, tell me all I need to know about him _before _I get there."

This was going to be _fun._


	3. Chapter 3

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

I don't know just how _long _we sat in the speeder outside of my apartment, but it was clearly long enough because Lux came outside to go to work. Anakin and I had to duck down into the seats so he wouldn't see us as he walked past us.

"Is there a reason we're hiding from your husband?" he whispered.

"I just don't want him to see me just yet. If he sees you…"

"I get it, but that's still unfair. Can't I just kill the bastard and make it even?"

I smacked his chest and rolled my eyes. "He's _still _my husband, Anakin. You can't just go around and start putting bounties on people just because you think there's something wrong with them."

"I'm not your husband, I'm not your boyfriend, but I _already _know more about you than he does. Don't you think that's a bit… _wrong?_"

I sighed and laid my head down on the seat. He lifted his hand to my neck and rubbed my collar gently. "I don't mean to put you in a bad position, but he needs to be taken care of. I might not be the bounty hunter to get rid of him, but I'm willing to do it for you. You don't even have to pay me."

"He's my husband and the father of my child. You can't kill him…"

"You love your daughter, right?"

"Don't play that card," I whispered. "You're not going to win this."

"Does he know you've been raped? Does he know he beats you when he's angry or drunk? Does he even know that you're not all that into him? Ahsoka, you've been hung up on me since you were fifteen. That's almost ten years. I'm back and I'm willing to get you away from here – _with your daughter_ – and you're not letting me help."

His thumb rested on one of my bruises and he frowned at me. I flinched and he continued to stare at me. "Does he know any of this?"

I shook my head slowly. "No."

"Do you want him to?"

"No."

"How much can you possibly love this guy if all you want is for him to leave you alone? I can help you. I can help Rain. I'll take care of you both. I promise I'll never let anything happen to you."

"What about your wife?"

"I'm not living with her anymore. I want to leave her. I've wanted to leave her for _years._"

"So you're going to cheat on her for me?"

"I didn't say that."

"Is it?"

"Ahsoka, I'm not here to talk about myself. I'm here to talk about you to see what you're going to do from this point on. Now, do you care about Rain's safety or what? I'm giving you a free ticket out of here. I'm docked at the spaceport right now and I can pack everything in your apartment for transportation."

"You'd really do that for me?" I asked, shocked. I had to remember that this was _Anakin._ _My _Anakin. He left for five years to do whatever it was he's been doing, but now he's back. I wanted him all these years and now he's giving himself to me.

"_Yes._"

I lifted my hand to his jaw and stroked it gently before kissing him. I was amazed by how wonderful he tasted and by how quickly he returned the kiss. It was like… _my first kiss all over again._ Lux never kissed me this way. This was exhilarating and _fun._

"Ahsoka," he whispered, moving his lips away from mine for a moment. "Are you sure you should be doing this? We could get into a lot of trouble."

"What are you worried about? You're a bounty hunter."

He chuckled and I felt his warm breath against my face. He pressed his lips against mine again and his hand moved up to my waist. I heard Lux's speeder finally drive off and Anakin relaxed. "So do we have to hide now?" he whispered.

I sighed. "No. We can go in now."

We separated completely and climbed out of the speeder. His hand moved towards mine, but he pulled away seconds after attempting to grasp my hand. He put both hands into his pockets as we walked into the apartment building.

I showed him the building a bit before taking him into my section. We were met by Rain, her eyes tear-filled and huge. "Mommy!"

I knelt down quickly and hugged her tightly. "Hey, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Daddy left."

"I saw. Are you okay?" I pulled back to stare at her face and I saw a fresh scratch as well as a bruise forming on her cheek. "Baby, what did he say?"

Anakin closed the door and locked it. Rain stared up at him in terror. "Who's that?"

"Tell me what Daddy said, Rain."

"He said he hates you. He doesn't know why you never come home to him."

I thought for a minute before glancing over my shoulder to look up at Anakin. He gave me a serious and concerned look as I rubbed Rain's shoulders. "I mean what I said," he whispered.

It would be hard for me to just drop my life here. I had to at least tell Jared that I was leaving, but no one else could know. I looked back at Rain and tried to smile at her. "Rain, go pack up all of your toys and clothes."

"Why?"

"Just do it. I'll tell you why later. Mommy wants to take you on a vacation."

She seemed to liven up a bit as she smiled and ran into her bedroom.

I stood up and turned to face Anakin. "You're sure –"

"I'm absolutely positive. I'm going to get you both out of here and I'll leave you with whatever you need."

My heart broke as I reached out to touch his chest. "You'll leave us?"

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I thought that was part of your master plan."

He smiled weakly, pulling me into a tight embrace. "It is if you want it to be. I might not be around much if my employers find new jobs for me though. I do a lot of travelling…"

I closed my eyes and listened to his heartbeat. "I don't care as long as you come back to me. I've wanted you in my life for so long, Anakin. To have you at any time… It's wonderful."

"Mommy!"

"Anakin, can you help her? I need to make a holocall."

"Who are you going to call?"

"Jared. I swear he's the only one that I'm going to tell. I'm not telling him where I'm going."

He sighed and nodded. "You do as you please. Either way, I'll support and protect you. He's going to assume that you're leaving with me. What are you going to tell him?"

"I'm going to tell him that he's in the right state of mind finally and so am I."

I watched his face come closer to mine as he kissed me once more. His mechno hand held the back of my neck gently as he moaned against my lips. I couldn't believe how quickly my life was changing because of him.

I was leaving the place I'd come to call home for most of my life and I was leaving the man I'd married. I never imagined myself running away with Anakin, but I wasn't going to complain about it. I wanted to be with him and I wasn't going to pass that up.

It was bad enough that Lux hurt me. He didn't need to take his anger out on his daughter. For Force sake, he left her here on her own so he could go to work on time!

"I'll help her," he whispered, kissing me one more time before walking into Rain's bedroom.

As I watched him walk towards her room, I saw his blaster on his belt. It was a pretty nice one, too. If he said he could use it, then I believed him.

I ran into my bedroom and grabbed my holocommunicator, immediately putting in Jared's frequency. I waited a few moments before he finally appeared. "_Do you know –_?"

"Jared, it's Sokie."

His eyes widened as he stared at the holoprojection. "_Are you all right?_"

"Yes," I whispered. "I brought Anakin home. I have something important to tell you."

He shook his head. "_If you tell me you're leaving with the guy, you'll make me the happiest man alive._"

"Really?"

"_Yes. I know you aren't happy at home. This guy made you happy when you first saw him. Go, Ahsoka. He's going to take care of you. I'm not going to tell your husband a damn thing, so don't you worry. Are you taking the little one with you?_"

I smiled. "Thank you, Jarey. You have no idea how much this means to me. Yes, we're taking Rain with us." I glanced towards the threshold and sighed. "He'll take care of us. He'll be a good father for her. I just _know _it. He's that kind of guy, Jared."

He smiled. "_I'd hug you, but I can't at the moment. You get out of there before your ass of a husband comes home. Give Anakin my thanks and my love to your daughter._"

"I certainly will. Thank you, Jarey."

I closed the communicator and closed my eyes, sighing. "Are you okay?"

I jumped as I opened my eyes to see Anakin in the doorway. "I'm fine. Jared wanted me to thank you for him. He really appreciates what you're doing for me, Anakin, and for Rain. Rain and I mean the world to him and he wants to see us happy."

"I want to see you happy, too," he whispered. "Let me ask you something though. Do you think we're rushing into this? I mean… I've been here for _less _than a _day._ You're actually willing to leave your life here and start a new one with me?"

I crossed the room and hugged him. "I think it's a little rushed, but it's in your nature to rush about things you care about. I want to start a life with you…"

"Eventually, you'll have to come back and start a legal battle with Lux. Or do you plan on living as a married woman to someone you don't love the rest of your life?"

"You're divorcing Padme, so –"

"Because I can't stand her anymore. You're leaving this bastard for me. It's… _infidelity._ I could probably get you into a lot of trouble."

"I don't care," I whispered. "I'll risk anything for you."

We stood in complete silence, our bodies moving slowly against each other as we breathed. "Rain's almost done," he whispered.

"Shut the door."

"Why?"

I looked up at him. "Ahsoka, you can't be serious. _That _is _way _too early."

"Don't you want me?"

"Yes, but… what if someone, like Rain, walks in on us? How are you going to explain that?"

"Do you have an autopilot function on your ship?"

He smirked. "Yes. How quickly do you think we could put Rain down to sleep?"

"She's exhausted by this time. It'll be no problem at all."

"I missed you, Ahsoka. I missed your feistiness and just how adorable you are…"

He leaned closer and kissed me as Rain came into the hall. "Mommy, why are you kissing him? What about Daddy?"

"Sweetie, there's a few things you need to understand and I'll explain later." She came over to me and I picked her up, holding her tightly. "Anakin –"

"I'll grab her stuff. Do you need anything?"

"Damn it," I whispered. I was about to set Rain down, but he shook his head.

"I'll buy you some new things once we figure out where we're going. I'll grab a few outfits for a couple days."

He darted over to my dresser and pulled out a few shirts and pants that seemed to match pretty decently. He carried them into Rain's room and stuffed everything into one pack. He swung it up onto his shoulder and pulled his blaster out, making me jump. "Do you sense that?" he whispered.

"Lux," I gasped. "He shouldn't be back."

"Hide."

"I live here. _You _hide."

"At the first sign of trouble, I'm going to blow his brains out."

I walked over to him quickly and he rehosltered his blaster, taking Rain into his arms. "Keep her safe, Anakin. I don't want Lux to hurt her."

"I don't want him to hurt you."

"I'll be okay."

He kissed my cheek before taking Rain into one of the refreshers. I stood in the center of the living room, my heart beating out of my chest, as I waited for Lux to unlock the door and come in.


	4. Chapter 4

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I set Rain down on the toilet of Ahsoka's bedroom refresher. She stared at me in awe and I felt a bit… _awkward._ Children made me feel like dirt because I'd lost two of my own. "Do you love my Mommy?"

I smiled weakly as I tried to listen for that bastard of a husband. "Yes, I love her very much."

"Are you going to help Mommy? Daddy hurts us."

"I'm going to help you both. I'm not going to be your father, but I'll try my best to resemble a better one for you."

"I like you."

I chuckled, pressing my ear up against the door. "I like you, too. Now, please, be quiet, kiddo."

She was silent for a few moments before I heard the door unlock and open. My chest tightened as I felt Ahsoka's trepidation. The way she feared him was the way I feared Watto as a child. She shouldn't feel like this about her husband. Then again, she shouldn't feel like _this _about me while we're both married.

"Soka, I didn't think you'd be home."

"I didn't think you would be either," she whispered.

"How was work?"

"It was fine. We got some new customers today. My boss says hello."

"Your boss? That old, good for nothing son of a bantha? Don't you think you're getting _too _attached, Ahsoka? That's not healthy. You're _mine._ You belong to _me._"

"Lux –"

I heard him hit her followed up by her falling to the floor and gasping. It took everything in me to _not _charge out there and light him up. I pulled my blaster off of my belt and held it in my fingers tightly. "Where's Rain?"

"I put her to bed." She was _crying._

I heard his footsteps move towards the room across the hall. I hoped he'd come in here so I could blast him, but the last thing I wanted was for this little girl to watch her father get blown away. I never took a job that required death in front of a child.

He slammed his fist against the threshold of his daughter's room. "Where is she?" he shouted.

I looked at Rain to see tears in her little, blue eyes. I raised my hand to my face, holding a single finger in front of my mouth, silently telling her to remain silent. She nodded and looked at the door fearfully. I stood up slowly and stared at the door.

"Lux, please," she begged. I could hear her voice shaking as he stormed back over to her. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe slowly. "I put her to bed! I don't know where she is now!"

He hit her and she screamed. "Lux, stop!"

I could hear her clothes being torn and that was the end of the line. "Stay here," I whispered to Rain. I pulled the door open and charged through the bedroom and into the living room, holding my blaster in front of me. "Put your Force damn hands up or I'll blow you to hell," I said through my teeth.

She was on the floor and he was on top of her. Her shirt was torn open, revealing her bra, and her pants were pulled down just below her waist. He threw his hands into the air. "Get the hell up and away from her," I said, beginning to seethe.

He stood up while keeping his hands in the air. "Who the hell is this, Ahsoka?" he shouted as I moved closer to her. "You hired some guy to kill me, didn't you? You don't know what –"

"Close your damn mouth!" I shouted, blasting the floor beside his boots. He jumped and stared at me with wide eyes. "My aim is _much _better. Don't push it."

I shifted the blaster into my mechanical hand and extended my flesh hand towards her. She reached up quickly, grasping my hand tightly. I pulled her up and held her against me. "Ahsoka, go get Rain."

"Ani, he has a blaster," she whispered.

"I don't give a damn. _Go get Rain._" The fact that she'd just called me '_Ani_' must have triggered something. The way he looked at her was now sickened and disgusted beyond belief. It hurt me to see someone look at her that way.

"So Ani wasn't a relative? Ani isn't even a girl?" he shouted as she ran into the bedroom.

She came out a minute later with the pack on her back and Rain in her arms. I glanced at her for a moment to see her trembling. I motioned for her to come to me with my head and she quickly moved across the room. "So is this why you always look roughed up when you come home? Were you sleeping with this guy?"

"If you ask another question…" I growled. Ahsoka stood behind me, resting her right hand on my upper back. "Get into the hallway, Ahsoka," I whispered.

She walked over to the front door and opened it, backing into the hall. Her eyes were locked on me and mine were locked on her husband. "Ahsoka, you _can't _leave me!"

She started to sob as she held her daughter closer. "I've done so much for you! You can't just walk out on me!"

I backed out towards her while keeping my blaster at chest level. "Ahsoka, you little bitch!"

I turned around and grabbed her, pulling her down the hallway quickly. She was still sobbing as we exited the building. "He has a blaster, Anakin!"

"Get in the speeder," I whispered. She was beginning to hyperventilate and I had to strap Rain into the back, tossing the pack in beside her. I grabbed Ahsoka gently and held her against me. "Sweetheart, relax. You're going to be safe as soon as you get in the speeder. I'll get you away from him."

"He's going to kill me," she whispered, sounding hysteric.

"Get in the speeder, damn it."

I pulled back and she stared at me in horror. "Ani, I can't leave. He'll kill us! He'll never stop searching. He's going to –"

"Stop it!" I shouted, making her and Rain jump. "Get in the speeder, Ahsoka. You need to stop worrying and _trust me._"

She grabbed my arms and I leaned forward, kissing her gently. Once we separated, she relaxed and hopped into the speeder. I got into the pilot's seat and prepared the speeder. I looked up just in time to see Lux at the building's entrance, holding a blaster. "Get down!" I shouted.

I managed to dodge the first blast, but he kept firing. Rain was screaming in the back as I tried to steer the speeder without looking. Ahsoka was crying beside me, muttering that this was all her fault. I grabbed her hand as I lifted the speeder into the air. "You're safe. Relax."

We _were _a safe distance from his blasts now. I sat up and glanced over my shoulder. "You're okay, little one."

Ahsoka bolted upright and stared into the backseat, checking on Rain. The little girl sniffled as she sat up. "Mommy, why did Daddy do that?"

"Your father didn't mean –" She paused when I gave her a sideways _glare._ "Baby, Daddy isn't a good guy…"

I put both hands on the wheel as I flew us towards the spaceport. Rain played with one of her toys in the back while Ahsoka leaned against me.

I landed in the spaceport and looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her lips were parted. No words could describe the moment perfectly, but she looked beautiful. I looked over the seat to see Rain look up at me. "Are you a good guy?"

I smiled at the cuteness of her age. "I hope so. Your mother thinks I am." I twisted in my seat a bit to stroke her hair. "I'm not going to hurt either of you."

"How do you know my Mommy?"

"Your Mommy and I were friends a long time ago. We… _worked _together. I had to leave her for something and she went on with her life. Rain, you're the best thing that's ever happened to her. And, just so you know, none of this is your fault. Your parents had a… _problem_ and your Mommy wanted to get away from him."

"So…" she paused and smiled up at me. "You're Mommy's hero?"

I chuckled and rubbed her cheek with my mechanical thumb. "I guess I am."

I rubbed Ahsoka's shoulder and she stirred a bit. "Ani?"

"I'm here, Ahsoka. We're at the spaceport."

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm sorry for falling asleep."

"Don't apologize for that." I paused and stared at her, whispering, "Did he make you sorry for _everything?_"

She sat up straighter and nuzzled her face into my neck, kissing the skin. I watched her nod a bit and I sighed. "You don't have to do that around me. I'm not going to make you feel like killing yourself or feel like you're drowning. I love you and I love your daughter."

Rain stood up and rested her arms on the seat. "Can I call Daddy?"

"Why?" Ahsoka asked, stunned.

"To let him know I have a new Daddy."

My chest tightened and my jaw dropped as I stared at her. I hadn't expected to win her over _that _quickly. I thought it would take time for her to warm up to me and to actually _like _me, but I guess I'd been wrong.

Ahsoka smiled and brushed her hair out of her face. "You're cute, sweetie. Anakin…" She looked at me for a moment. "I don't know if Anakin wants to be your Daddy."

"Why? Doesn't he like me?"

"Of course I like you," I whispered, smiling at her. "It'll take time – _lots _of time – to get used to being called Daddy by you, but there's nothing I'd like more than that, Rain."

"Do you have babies?"

"Rain!"

I frowned, but shook my head. "It's all right, Ahsoka." I sighed and kissed Ahsoka's cheek. "I don't have any babies…"

Ahsoka wrapped her arms around my torso and held onto me tightly. "All right, you two. Any planetary preferences for a new home?"

"Where do you normally stay?" Ahsoka whispered.

I chuckled. "I told you that I was moving about. I bought a decent sized apartment on Nar Shadaa though."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging. "It's been a while since I was there. Being a bounty hunter has its downsides. I can't stay in one place too long or the other hunters will get me."

"Are you up for bounty?"

"Hell yes," I said, laughing. "I've been killed by five different people according to some articles I've read."

"Ani –"

"None of those '_bounty hunters_' have ever laid eyes on me. They wouldn't even be able to describe my features if it hadn't been for my wanted picture."

I slowly slid out of Ahsoka's arms and hopped over the side of the speeder. I went towards the back and grabbed the pack, tossing one of my arms through the strap before lifting Rain into my arms. Ahsoka came over to me and rested her hand on my left side. I stared down at her and she smiled up at me.

A few people glanced at us curiously, but I kept my eyes on her. "I love it when you smile," I whispered. "It's something I've missed."

"You'll see it a lot more now."

Rain's arms tightened around my neck and I lowered one of my hands towards Ahsoka's, gripping her fingers tightly. She weaved hers through mine and smiled wider as I led her towards my ship.

She smiled when she saw it. "You just couldn't get away from the past, could you?"

"Hey, it's not the original. I built this from scratch."

"How long did it take?"

"About seven months."

"It looks beautiful."

"In essence, it's my baby…"

The ship resembled the _Twilight _from the days of the Clone Wars. Somehow, I knew it would make her happy to see it. I draped my arm over her shoulders as I led her up the landing ramp.

Walking up this ramp made me feel ecstatic. My new life was just beginning. It was time to forget about the hell I'd gone through in the last few years…


	5. Chapter 5

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

We arrived on Nar Shadaa a few hours ago. His apartment was _beyond _cozy and I _loved _it! _Rain _had a blast when she saw how many rooms she had to play in. Right now, I was in my favorite room. I rolled over on Anakin's huge bed to stare at his handsome, sleeping face. He laid on his side with his right hand on the mattress between us.

He sighed a bit before his hand moved and clutched the bed sheets. "Ahsoka?"

"I'm here, Ani." I placed my hand on top of his and intertwined our fingers. He yawned and opened his eyes slowly to stare up at me, a smile curving on his lips.

"You hungry?"

"Starving!" a tiny voice in the doorway giggled.

He smiled wider, sitting up a bit to look at her. "What would _you _like to eat?"

"Food!" she squealed, clapping her hands together quickly as she bounced up and down.

I watched him laugh. "Cute." He glanced at me. "I'll call my personal chef. He'll be ecstatic to hear that I'm not alone."

He scooted closer and kissed me quickly before rolling off of the bed to contact his chef. I watched how gracefully he moved and it made me smile. Though I knew he wouldn't admit it, he hadn't changed very much over the last few years. This was still the Anakin I knew in the Clone Wars.

I grabbed his HoloPad from the nightstand and turned it on, accidentally finding some of his _personal _messages to Padme. The most recent message was her begging him to come home to her. It was sent this morning and he'd read it.

I looked up as I heard him talking in the other room. I found his most recent sent message – sent over a _month _ago. "_Drunk. Not going home._"

"Okay, girls, we've got food arriving in ten minutes," he called out.

_Drunk?_ He drank _that _much at one point? My heart began to race and break. What if he was the same type of person that Lux was? Anakin could hurt me. He could hurt my daughter. That was something I would _not _allow. It was bad enough that Lux took his anger for me out on her.

Anakin came back into the bedroom and I threw the Holo, staring up at him with widened eyes. He gave me a curious look, glancing back and forth from me to the HoloPad. "Why'd you do that?"

I could hear Lux's angry voice hidden beneath his calm one and it _scared _me. I pulled my knees up to my chest and closed my eyes, hearing things being thrown in the background, screaming taking place nearby.

I vaguely heard Anakin move to retrieve the Holo. Once he did, he gasped. I hadn't realized that I was trembling right now. I could just see Lux's angry face in mine as he screamed at me, spit soaking my face.

I felt a hand on the side of my face and I nearly screamed as I opened my eyes. It was only Anakin. Just Anakin. "Don't be afraid of me," he whispered. "I'm not that kind of guy."

I couldn't talk to him. What if he treated us like Lux did? He sat down beside me, rubbing my leg gently as he stared at me. "Listen to me, okay? I only said that to give her a legitimate reason for me not going home. I've been drunk _once _and you witnessed it."

I swallowed back my fear and met his eyes. "You cried a lot that night."

"I wasn't in my right state of mind. I don't want to feel that way again. _Ever._"

I stared into his sad eyes as his hand moved from my leg to my hand, our fingers instinctively winding together. "Do you believe me, Ahsoka?"

I scooted closer to him, kissing his chest. I felt him relax. I hadn't realized that I'd made him tense up so horribly. "I believe you."

A bell sounded in the other room and he jumped up. "I thought you said ten minutes."

"Keep your voice down," he whispered. "Find Rain and _hide._" He grabbed his blaster from his dresser drawer and silently walked into the living room where Rain was. I kept my hand on his back as I followed him closely.

Rain ran to me, staring up at Anakin in fear. The only time he'd held a blaster out like this in front of her was when he was threatening Lux. "Ani," I whispered. He looked back at me, quickly moving towards me. He kissed me quickly before nodding towards his bedroom.

I moved Rain into the room and sat beside the door, watching him as the bell rang again. "Who's there?" he called out.

"It's Sherie, your ex-girlfriend," a woman's voice whispered. My heart froze as he stared back at me and shook his head. He motioned for me to get back.

As I moved, the door slid open and blasterfire echoed in the huge, empty room. I put my hands over Rain's ears and closed my eyes tightly, hoping that he wouldn't get killed.

I heard a thud as everything paused and became silent. My heart was the only thing I could hear until Anakin gasped and groaned in agony. I put Rain in a safe area, silently telling her to stay put. I scrambled to get up and run into the room before any further damage could be done to Anakin. I saw a Twi'lek woman aiming a blaster in his direction. Upon my entry, it was aimed at me. "Who's this, Skywalker? Another toy, I see?"

He looked up at me, pain written clearly on his face. He gasped and closed his eyes, bowing his head slightly. "Don't hurt her, please…" he pleaded.

"Who are you, _girl?_"

"I-I'm his _wife._" Rain came out and I tried to make her go back into the room without getting anyone shot. Anakin was holding his left side as he tried to scoot across the floor towards Rain.

"_You _have a daughter?" the Twi'lek asked, looking down at Anakin in confusion and surprise.

I knelt slowly beside Anakin, not wanting to risk anyone's life by taking care of him. "Soka –" he gasped, reaching his hand up towards me.

I leaned into his palm as his hand rested on my cheek. I saw a weapon dug deeply into him and my eyes began to water. I put pressure on the wound nonetheless in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He gasped in pain, staring up at me with sad features.

I was surprised when I vaguely saw the woman put her blaster away and I was stunned. Anakin's teeth grinded against each other as he stroked my cheekbone with his thumb. "I know how it feels to have my father killed right in front of me," she whispered. "I'll spare you, Skywalker. No money is worth a little girl's pain."

"Thank you," I whispered as she began to leave the apartment. Once she disappeared, he hugged me tightly. His warm lips pressed against my neck.

"You have _no _idea how grateful I am," he whispered.

My breath shook as Rain came closer. "Ani, I love you."

"And I love you."

I pulled away from him and his bleeding got worse. "How are you going to –?"

He reached over with his mechanical hand and slowly, painfully, began to pull the blade out of his side. He groaned and I was going to try to help him until he pulled it out with much more force and gasped in pain, whimpering slightly. I rubbed his chest and neck, staring at his face in concern. "Are you okay, Anakin?"

He closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing. "It hurts like a son of a bitch," he whispered. "Can you get me some bacta? It's under the bed."

I nodded quickly and got up, hurrying into the bedroom, kneeling to reach under the bed. I found the medical kit and brought it out to him. He opened it up and lifted his shirt to reveal the more gruesome view of his wound. He began to place the bacta on it, wincing as he hurt himself.

I helped him place a few pieces of cloth on it and he relaxed, leaning against me. Rain sat next to him, cross legged, and stared as I held his hand tightly. "She was a bounty hunter," he whispered angrily.

"Anakin –"

"She knows _everything _now and I've put you both in jeopardy. If anyone else finds out that you're with me, they'll _kill _you both."

"You said you move around a lot." I paused to lean against him. "Wherever you go, we go. I mean if you –"

"Yes," he interrupted, kissing my forehead.

"We might not be married, but I still want us to be like family…"

"I would like that very much." He draped his arm around my shoulders and I reached up to hold his hand. "Sweetheart, can you help me up?"

I nodded and helped him up. He grunted as we walked towards the bedroom. I set him down on the bed and crawled up behind him, massaging his shoulders. He moaned, leaning his head back for a moment. "Scoot over, sweetheart."

"Tired?" I whispered as I moved. He laid back and bent his knees, putting his hand over his face.

"Do you regret leaving Coruscant?" he whispered, moving his hand. I could hear Rain playing in the room next to ours. I just hoped she couldn't hear us.

I moved towards his knees and pushed them apart, sliding up his body. I rested my head on his stomach and he rubbed my rear lek gently. "No," I whispered.

"Not even a little bit?"

"You're the one I've wanted for so long. My only regret is not waiting for you…"

Something hard hit my stomach and I giggled. "I've… I've only dreamt about you saying that."

"I could say a _lot _more to excite you," I teased, moving my hand down to his hardened area.

His body jerked a bit. "It's not exactly… _appropriate _at the moment."

I kissed his stomach. "Can I ask you what you think about our relationship?"

He held the tip of my left montral, rubbing it with his thumb slowly. "I think we're both on an adrenaline high because we knew this is what we wanted and _now _we have it. I was stupid to leave you, Ahsoka, and I don't want to waste any more time. I want to spend every moment with you, but I don't want us to move _too _quickly. We should… _enjoy _each other."

"So no sex?" I teased.

He chuckled, sliding his hand down my montrals and rear lek. "I'll give it some thought."

He moved his lower half against my stomach, grinding the hardness of it to send chills through me. I slid up his body a bit more and kissed him passionately. I loved how _good _his kisses were. He was warm and gentle, luring me in. He grinded himself against my lower area. Lux had _never _been this hard. Did that mean that Anakin actually _loved _me?

I heard a knock on the door and we both froze. He rolled out from under me and reached for his blaster with the Force, pulling it into his hand. I was surprised by the fact that he remembered how to use the Force. He loaded it and we walked out into the living room.

I glanced at him as he positioned himself on the opposite side of the threshold. I hit a panel and the door slid open to reveal a man with wonderfully scented foods.

He glanced up and down my body as if he were taken aback. His jaw dropped as he stared at me until Anakin came around into view. "Is this Padme?"

"Everyone knows I haven't been with Padme in quite some time."

This must not have been Anakin's _personal _chef because he looked aggravated now. He took my hand and held it tightly. "Is this another one of your _womanizer _jobs, sir?"

I stared at the man, gaping, before looking up at Anakin. His face was stone cold as he glared. "Might I add that my blaster is _right here?_" he growled. He held the tip of the blaster up against the man's head, his finger on the trigger.

I shrieked and covered my mouth. His attention snapped down to me and he lowered the blaster, squeezing my hand. "Get lost, _scum._"

The food was handed off and Anakin slammed his hand down on the panel, storming off towards the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

Anakin slammed his hand down on the table in the kitchen, cursing loudly. I jumped, but recovered quickly. I walked into the kitchen and watched him seethe for a moment before he looked up at me.

He was so frustrated, so… _angry._ "I know what you're thinking," he whispered. "'_He's a manwhore,_' right? Well, damn it, I –"

I charged at him, hugging him tightly. "Ahsoka?" he whispered, surprised.

"Don't talk," I whispered. Both of my palms were pressed against his mid-back and I had angled my head so I could listen to his heart. He wound his arms around me, clasping his hands together behind me.

I heard his heart and breathing begin to slow as he relaxed. "Will you let me explain?"

"_No._ I already understand. You only slept with other girls for information, right?"

"I'm _not _proud of what I did with those girls and I'm not going to boast it because it _sickens _me. I had sex with girls that weren't even teenagers because it's all I could offer them." He put his hands on my lower back, rubbing me gently as if he were trying to reassure me of what I already knew. "My heart _hurts_ when I think about the monster I've become."

"Do you still do it?" I whispered, tightening my grip on his shirt.

"Only when I absolutely _have _to. I _don't _enjoy it, Ahsoka. I _never _have."

Tears slid down my cheeks and I closed my eyes. "I didn't want you to know because I _hate _myself for it. I want to stop, but I _can't._ It's my _job._"

"Mommy! Daddy!"

He jumped before he let go of me a bit, allowing me to turn to see Rain enter the room. I wiped my tears away. "Hey, sweetie."

He wrapped his arms around me as she crawled onto a chair and observed the wonderful dinner in front of her. He kissed my right lek and I lifted my hand to his cheek, closing my eyes again as I rubbed his skin. "Do you hate me?" he whispered.

I twisted towards him, kissing the side of his mouth. "I _can't _hate you. I think it's physically and emotionally impossible for me to do that. I spent six _years _falling in love with you."

He rubbed my stomach for a moment before it growled viciously. He took his arms away and led me to the table, pulling my chair out for me like a gentleman. He helped me scoot forward and kissed the tip of my left montral before moving to grab some dishes for us.

For as often as he'd been living with someone lately, I was impressed. I watched him eagerly dish out the exotic foods for us before serving himself. He sat down and I smiled at him. His eyes flashed when he looked up at me and he returned my smile. I mouthed an '_I love you_' to him and he did the same before we all began to eat.

He was the first to finish, so he watched Rain and me. His elbows were on the table, hands folded, and his chin on his hands. He had this goofy, yet very attractive, smile as he watched Rain.

She quickly devoured her food and looked at me expectantly. I smiled weakly and nodded. "Go play. Do _not _break anything."

She hopped off of her chair and ran up behind Anakin, pausing abruptly. "Daddy, can you come play with me?"

He looked unsure and _scared _as he stared at me. I smiled, encouraging him to go. "Uh… Sure, kid."

He pushed his chair back, stood, and allowed Rain to take his hand and lead him into the playroom. Lux _never _played with her, so now she had something to look forward to when Anakin was with us.

I glanced at the empty table and sighed. I was _always _the last to finish and I _always _had to clean up after everyone else. I slowly ate the rest of my food as I listened to Anakin act like a child while playing with my daughter. They were laughing and acting _silly._ It was _cute._

I collected the dishes and took them to the sink to begin rinsing them off. I felt Anakin come into the kitchen and I relaxed. "Soka, you should – What are you doing?"

He came over to me and wrapped his arms around me tightly, lifting me up a bit. I giggled as he set me down and spoke. "I could have done that. _You _are supposed to relax." He kissed my left lek, licking across the stripes. I shivered and closed my eyes, moaning quietly. So he hadn't been lying when he said he was learning about Togrutas. He _definitely _looked up how to please one through their lekku. "You're really tense," he whispered. "Do you want me to stop?"

I shook my head, crossing my arms to hold onto his. I leaned back against him and felt his warm breath on my shoulder. "I love you," he whispered.

Rain came in and he jumped when she spoke. "What are you doing to Mommy?" she screamed.

I was surprised by her shriek as I opened my eyes. We spun around to face her and she screamed again when she saw how we were holding each other. Anakin let me go and I ran to her. I knelt in front of her, stroking her hair. "He wasn't hurting me," I whispered quickly.

She cried for quite some time before I'd managed to calm her, figure out what had happened, and put her to sleep. I left her room, closing the door quietly, and sighed against the door. I heard Anakin groan in his bedroom and I focused on getting in there to be with him.

I walked in and saw him replacing the bacta on his side. "Ani," I whispered.

He looked up at me sadly. "Do you want me to –" I managed to stutter out part of the sentence before he interrupted me.

"Come here," he whispered. I walked over to him without thinking and sat beside him, staring at his bare skin. There were _so _many bruises and scars tainting his skin. I rubbed his leg, hoping that I wouldn't hit one of his bruises.

"What happened?" I asked, staring at his chest. A long gash began at his left shoulder and ended on his right side just above his waistline.

"I'm a bounty hunter," he whispered, shrugging. "Things happen." He glanced at me directly for a moment before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him. "I'm so sorry about earlier. What did I do to make her so _afraid?_"

"_I _am the one that should be sorry. Rain overreacted. She told me that she saw _Lux _instead of _you._" I paused as he gave me a sad look. "She's traumatized, Ani…"

"I understand. Time away from him will heal her, Ahsoka." He rubbed circles on my shoulder and I rubbed his abs with my thumb. "Are… _you _traumatized?"

I closed my eyes. "He hurt me _more _than anyone realizes. Along with things at the bar, I don't know how trusting I am of anyone. I'm not afraid of you, but I'm afraid of him. I can hear him when I hear you sometimes." I shook my head and tried to fight back tears. "You're different and I know that. The way you kiss me, touch me, and talk to me is how I imagine lovers would act. Lux wasn't even with me when Rain was born. I was so tired, so… _alone…_"

"I'm _never _going to leave you. If, someday, we get married and start our own family, I _will _be there with you _every _step of the way. Forget Lux. Forget all he's done to you. Yes, I know it'll hurt for quite some time, but you're with me. I'm never going to hit you or force you to have sex with me because I'm upset. I'm _never _going to be _that _guy."

I sat up a little and tears trickled down my cheeks. He took my hand and held it tightly as he stared into my eyes. "I'm _in love _with you, Ahsoka. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He leaned closer to me and I tilted my face towards him. He kissed me passionately and slowly, moving his warm lips gracefully against mine. Eventually, the kiss deepened and he gently pushed me onto my back. I didn't mind _that _kind of power because he was just Anakin. After all that he'd just said, I had to stop being afraid of him acting like Lux.

I bent my knees at his sides and he held himself up by resting his palms just above my shoulders. I was a bit afraid of going too far with him even though I'd said that I wanted to. I lifted my lower half up and rubbed against him. He felt _really _hard again and it made me feel good. I had that kind of impression on him and I loved it…

He broke the kiss and gasped. I opened my eyes to look up at him in concern and he breathed heavily. "I'm sorry, Anakin," I whispered, lowering myself onto the bed.

The fact that he wasn't talking kind of scared me. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," he said with a sigh. "I'm trying to bring myself down from my adrenaline high that I spoke about earlier."

I giggled and smiled up at him for a moment. He opened his eyes and leaned closer to kiss me one more time. "Can I ask you something?"

"You don't have to ask me that all the time, Ahsoka. Whatever's on your mind, just say it. You don't need my permission, sweetheart."

"Were you with Padme through it all?" He pulled me up with him as he sat on the mattress, his legs crossed. I watched his face and saw that I probably _shouldn't _have brought it up.

"Yes. We thought we were going to have the baby when she went into labor. It was after they didn't make it that we discovered we were supposed to have twins. It was the most… _heartbreaking _thing I have _ever _faced. Imagine losing one baby… All that pain you'd go through emotionally and physically…" He paused and shook his head. "_Double _that pain and you'll know what it's like to lose twins. There was nothing I could do for Padme for the longest time…"

He gripped my hand and held it tightly as his pain resurfaced. I bit my lip and was _not _able to tear my gaze away from him. "I would watch her sit in the nursery every night and it killed me inside. It killed me to have to tear all of it down, but I did it for _her._ She needed to stop before she lost her mind and I… _I made _her stop..."

Tears were brimming in his eyes for a split second before he blinked and they all trickled down his cheeks. He wiped them away quickly out of frustration. He always told me that he hated to cry in front of me. I imagined that he hadn't cried with Padme very much and he needed this right now. His breath caught and he stared ahead at the wall for a minute before breaking down and sobbing.

His hands and body trembled and I felt the immense wave of pain inside of him. It had all been pent up after he'd lost his babies because he tried to be strong for Padme. This had been eating him up for almost five years…

I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. "Anakin," I whispered.

"I wanted them _so _bad…" he said through his sobs.

"Ani, listen to me, sweetheart. You and I are starting over. You told me that my pain won't go away for a while and I'm going to say the same to you. Your pain will probably _never _go away, but I'm going to be here for you like you'll be here for me. I love you a lot and I don't want to lose you. You can always cry with me and I'll always hold you like I am now." I rubbed his back and smiled. "You don't always have to be a man, Ani."

He laughed a little and circled his arms around my waist. "Thank you, Ahsoka."

We stayed like this for several minutes before he started to scoot towards the pillows with me. We laid on our sides, facing each other. "Lay on your back," he whispered.

I raised an eye marking, but listened, shifting onto my back. He scooted closer and rested his head on my breasts, holding my sides tightly as he closed his eyes. I smiled and lifted my left hand to his hair and stroked it gently until he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

**Six months later.**

"Wake up, sweetheart," I whispered into Anakin's ear, kissing his hair. "Do you know that today is?"

"Death day," he muttered into the pillow. I giggled and laid on his back. My lekku draped over his shoulder as he pushed himself up with me on top of him. "Yes, I know what today is," he said, chuckling.

He pulled my legs around his waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me off of the bed and into the living area where Rain was watching something on the Holo. She turned slowly to look at us and laugh. "Who's ready to see some singing Twi'lek show?" he said, teasing Rain for the third day in a row.

"Me! Me! Me!" she screamed, jumping up and down with one hand raised.

"It's a play for _children_," I said jokingly. "So let's keep it _that _way even though I'm sure you'll find every aspect of adult material and snicker through the entire thing like you did last time."

"I still blame you for getting us kicked out."

I kissed his neck before he leaned back and set me down. I ran my hands over his bare chest as I wrapped my arms around him.

We'd left Nar Shadaa a few months ago and traveled to Alderaan to avoid him being hunted and caught. He said we'd have to leave here soon though. He tended to stay in one area for two or three months and then he'd clear out and take off to whatever planet he wanted to go to. Since he had two other people traveling with him, he'd asked us where we would like to go. Rain had seen pictures of Alderaan and she chose to come here.

"Rain, go get dressed. We'll leave in fifteen minutes." He held my hands on his chest and sighed as Rain ran into her bedroom.

"Are you okay?" I whispered.

"I'm _still _getting used to living with you two – not that I'm complaining by any means."

He turned around and hugged me. I smiled up at him. "She's _so _used to you. She loves story time with you, Ani. You're wonderful. I wish she was yours…"

"She _is _mine," he whispered. "I'm trying to be more of a father to her than that sick-in-the-kriffing-mind husband of yours. I love you _both._"

"And we love you, too." He leaned forward and kissed me. "You're a wonderful father."

I knew it meant a lot to him to hear that from me. He still cried at night when he thought about his twins, but he always had me to comfort him and make him feel a little better afterwards. To hear that he was great with someone else's child meant that he had the potential to take care of his own children, which I _hoped _I would have someday.

I felt my legs taking me backwards until my back hit the wall. He rubbed my sides and stared into my eyes. "What if I said we could… _celebrate _our sixth month together tonight?"

I stared at him, gaping. "_Really?_"

"Our lives have been different for half of a year. I love you so much and I want to show you if _you _allow me to."

He grinded his hard front against me and kissed my jaw. I closed my eyes and moaned a little. "I want you," I whispered.

"How much of a screamer are you?"

"I _don't _scream."

He pulled back and laughed. "Damn. Was sex with him _that _bad?"

I paused for a moment, feeling my lekku stripes darkening. I glanced away from him for a moment and sighed. "Yes…"

"Why?"

My eyes widened as I stared at him again. "Anakin, that's really personal…"

"I just want to know what I can do better to make _you _feel good."

I sighed and saw the sincerity in his eyes. "It was over in ten minutes. He would always '_let go_' and feel _great._ He _never _let me do anything and he always hurt me."

"Wait," he said, raising an eyebrow. "So you've never…?"

Again, my lekku stripes darkened. I closed my eyes and swallowed slowly. "_No._"

"Wow." I opened my eyes as he sighed. "What a dick. He doesn't realize what he's missing out on."

"What do you mean?"

"To get you to climax while having sex is my goal. You feel great and that's exactly what I want for you."

He kissed me gently. "I want to hear you scream in pleasure. I want you to scream my name so I know that I'm making you feel good. I want to be inside of you all night long and _know _that I gave you one of the greatest feelings in the galaxy."

"_All _night?" I whispered. My stomach was jumping in excitement as he smiled wider.

"_All night._" He laughed a little. "And believe me when I say we'll go _longer _than ten minutes."

I giggled as he planted kisses on my left lek. "Ew!"

He jumped and looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Rain…" I trailed off.

I kissed Anakin's neck and he took my hand. "Attune your senses, Master Skywalker," I teased.

He chuckled. "And _now _is when my teachings will come back to haunt me."

I giggled and nudged him as he led us into the bedroom. I darted across the room and found him a nice shirt, tossing it to him. He caught it with his mechanical hand and slipped it on quickly. I walked back over to him and he kissed my cheek. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you."

He took my hand again and led us to the front door. Rain took my free hand and I wrapped my arm around Anakin's waist, feeling something hard. "Seriously?" I whispered, glaring up at him.

He gave me an apologetic look and shrugged. "Sweetheart, I'm looking out for you both."

I sighed and shook my head. "My hero," I teased.

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

We found some decent seats in the tiny theatrical building. Rain wanted to sit with me, so I held her on my lap.

Everyone else was still sitting down and I was still just as uneasy as I'd been while flying down here. Anyone could be a hunter and anyone could take these two away from me without a problem because I was too focused on everything at one time.

"Ahsoka," I whispered, leaning closer to her.

"Don't _even _start," she whispered, laughing. "Let her enjoy the show."

I smirked. "What if I wanted a kiss?"

She giggled and leaned forward, kissing me. "I love you, Ani."

"I love you, too, _my_ Soka."

She smiled at me and held my flesh hand on the armrest between us.

The play began and Rain cheered with all of the other children in the building. I made quiet jokes about the clothes of the dancers – it was too revealing even for a children's show. Ahsoka giggled and lightly smacked my leg.

Eventually, our hands separated and we'd relaxed. I glanced at her as I rested my flesh hand on her leg. She looked down and placed her hand on top of mine. I watched her from the corner of my eye and saw how happy she was.

I began to rub her leg and she looked up at me.

She leaned against me and closed her eyes. I slid my hand slowly towards her area and she let me. I started to rub her gently until she grabbed my wrist. I _immediately _stopped. "I like that," she whispered. "Don't stop."

"Not used to that?"

She shook her head as I moved my hand slowly. She moved her legs apart a bit and I gaped at her. "You really _do _want me."

"Really?" she asked, giving me an incredulous look. I leaned over and kissed her cheek as I began to rub her harder. She groaned a little and I bit my lip.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No."

Her eyes met mine for a split second and I saw the fear in her eyes. "You _liar_," I whispered, pulling my hand back.

She sat up straighter, staring at me like I'd gone crazy. "What do you mean?"

"You _never _said no to Lux and now you believe you have to let me do as I please with your body. You _don't _want this. I want you to _tell me _these things. I am _not _sex driven. I told you that it's my goal to make _you _feel good, not myself. If it hurts you or bothers you, I'll _stop._"

"Ani, do what you want."

I was getting frustrated and, quite frankly, severely pissed off as well. She kept mistaking _me _for _Lux. _He and I were _completely _different, but she still cowered with me like she did with him. I looked away from her because I didn't want to start something in the theater.

"Ani?" she whispered. She took my hand and rubbed it. "Are you mad at me?"

"No," I lied.

**Later.**

I carried Rain into the apartment and took her straight to bed, laying her down and covering her up. I sat on the end of the bed and sighed heavily. How could this child sleep through the frustration of her mother and me?

Ahsoka and I fought on the way back here and she wasn't entirely sure whether she wanted to stay with me or not. I told her that I was sick and tired of her acting afraid of me all the time and I tried to reassure her that I'd never hurt her, but she _still _didn't get it and she _still _got mad at me.

I rubbed my face slowly, shutting my eyes tighter as I groaned. I glanced over at Rain and smiled weakly. Ahsoka and her daughter were both extremely beautiful and it was a miracle for me to find them when I did. I feared that I'd been losing my mind six months ago after all that had happened with Padme and me. Ahsoka, though she doesn't know it, is _my _hero.

Walking into that bar six months ago was the best day in my life. To see her again, after all these years, brought me a happiness that I didn't think was possible. She didn't look all that different from when she was my apprentice, but her voice had changed a little. She'd definitely matured, but how could she _not? _She had to live with that bastard for a couple years and put up with all of that.

I sighed and took a mental step backwards to evaluate myself. The way I'd yelled at her in the speeder made me feel like the same dick I was trying _not _to be. I wanted her to be comfortable with me, not mad at me for starting an argument.

I felt bad for telling her to shut the hell up while we were flying back to the apartment. She didn't deserve that. She was speaking her mind just as much as I was and I had no right to command her. I looked at my hands and saw how horribly they were shaking now.

Every single time I'd fought with someone I loved, my body reacted to it in a _very _negative way. I'd either get physically sick or shake uncontrollably. It was something I'd picked up while living with Padme. The way she made me feel sometimes made me want to hit her, but I'd never been able to lash out at her like that.

I couldn't _physically harm _someone I loved. It was impossible for me to do that. If I hit her, how could I _ever _live with myself? Now, I probably would be able to cope, but it still wouldn't be right. If I'd become abusive of Padme for grieving our lost twins, who knows what I could have done to Ahsoka…

_That _was something I did _not _want to think about right now.

I sighed and stood up, stretching for a moment. I yawned as I began to leave Rain's bedroom.

I walked into the living room to see Ahsoka watching something very briefly on the Holo. She turned it off as soon as I was about to look at whatever it was. I sighed, thinking that she was trying to be secretive or –

She turned around and stared at me with the most saddening face I'd ever seen and my heart broke. "What's wrong?" I asked quickly, darting over to her.

"It's my parents," she gasped. "L-Lux charged them with m-murder."


	8. Chapter 8

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

My heart was pounding out of my chest as I held her hand. I sat beside her on the couch, watching her go into hysterics right before my eyes. "He says they killed me," she whispered. Tears were brimming in her eyes and she didn't even bother to wipe them away.

She leaned against me and I held her tightly. "Sweetheart, I –"

"I _have _to go back."

"_No_," I said through my teeth. "That is _exactly _what he wants you to do."

"Ani –"

"_No._ Don't you '_Ani_' me, damn it," I growled. I wrapped both of my arms around her shoulders, closing my eyes. "I will _not _let you go back to that son of a bitch."

It seemed selfish to me, but I was _protecting _her from him. She pulled herself away from me, jumping up into a standing position. "I need to go, Anakin! You don't understand!"

She made a run for the door and I stood, dashing after her. I slammed her against the door by accident. She cried as I kissed the back of her montrals. "Damn it," I whispered. "_You _don't understand. You leave, you _die. _That _monster _will _kill _you." I eased up on her as she began to tremble in front of me. "Do you think I want that for you? We've been together for six months. You keep telling me that these have been the best months of your life."

She struggled, trying to reach out for the panel to open the door. I grabbed her wrist and held it up. "_Damn it! Listen _to me!" I shouted. "I _love _you!"

She gasped for breath through her sobs. "Let me go," she begged. "_Please._"

"Ahsoka, if you go back, you'll be beat and raped and –"

She finally stopped after I said that. She must have realized – finally – that I was being honest with her. There were consequences to _her _if she went back. Her hand was balled into a fist and shaking crazily even as I released it. "Ani, hold me," she whispered through her sobs.

I cautiously let her go and she spun quickly, crashing against my chest. Her hands slid over my shoulders and wound around my neck as she drenched my shirt with her tears. "What _can _I do?" she whispered, begging me to have an answer for her.

I rubbed her back and closed my eyes. I could feel her heart beating against my chest and it drove me insane. The fact that Lux still held Ahsoka's life in his fingers bothered me beyond words. She was willing to give up her happiness to help her parents, but I couldn't allow her to go back to that pain. I promised her that I would care for her and for Rain.

I have never gone back on a promise I've made to her and I didn't intend to do that now. She continued to tremble against me and I sighed. "If you're so hell-bent on going back to prove your parents innocent, perhaps your bounty hunter _boyfriend _can escort and protect you…"

I swallowed back the bile that had threatened to come up after I said that. There was no way I would let her out of my sight if we went back to Coruscant. "I can't put you in danger," she whispered fiercely, growing angry.

"Baby, I have rifles that I need to test yet. I'm _loaded _and he's not going to lay a finger on you if he doesn't want my blasters to rip him to shreds…"

"He just wants _me._ Let –"

I pushed her back and grabbed her shoulders, staring into her widened eyes. Her lips trembled and she gripped my arms. "Ahsoka, _I _want you. What about _us?_"

She stared at me in pure silence for quite some time before crashing against my chest once again, breathing heavily. "Force, Anakin. You're right. I'm just crazy. What the hell is wrong with me?"

I rubbed my face against her lek as she buried her face into my neck. "There's nothing wrong with you and you are _not _crazy by any means," I whispered. "I love you, Soka. You're concerned for _everyone _except for yourself. You have _always _been like this, but now is the time for you to change. You _need _to think about _you _and _Rain._"

Her warm breath felt wonderful against my skin and tears dripped occasionally. She ran her fingers through my hair and her shaking began to die down. "I want to be with _you._ You make me happy. More importantly, you make _Rain _happy. _She loves you._ You are the _only _man she can call her father. You've been wonderful to us, Anakin. The only time you yelled at her was when she'd run off and you thought you lost her…"

I sighed in relief and felt my heart beginning to return to its normal pace along with hers. She pulled back a little and stared up at me. "I'm so sorry for fighting with you _twice _tonight. I'm so sorry for trying to leave you after all you've done for us. Ani, I want to be with you, not Lux. I want to get rid of him and not worry about him ruining _us._"

I smiled and lifted my hand to her cheek, stroking her cheekbone lightly. "Someday, you'll be _my _Ahsoka Skywalker. We still have our divorces to go through with and then our lives will finally fall into place."

"How long will it all take?" she whispered.

I wiped her tears away gently and kissed her for a few moments. "It'll be a while yet."

She sighed and I began to kiss her once more, listening to her moan quietly. We parted for breath and she rested her head against my chest. "Neither Lux nor Padme will want to let us go, so they'll probably take this into a Galactic Court somewhere. You will stand your ground and put that motherkriffer in his Force damn place, claiming that he was abusive to you and your daughter."

She rubbed my sides slowly and closed her eyes. "What about you?"

"I… I'm going to challenge Padme's mental stability and the danger she's put herself in because of it."

"When do we start?"

"We already did," I whispered. I held my breath as I waited for that statement to sink in.

"_What?_" She stood up straighter and gaped at me.

"I-I… Ahsoka, listen. I took care of it all. You remember that paper I had you sign a few m-months ago?"

She looked stunned and I realized that she'd had no idea whatsoever as to what she'd signed. "What did you _think _you signed?"

My heart sank as the room became silent. She looked away from me and wouldn't meet my eyes for a minute. "Wow," she whispered.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Hell no," she said, laughing lightly. What the hell? She lifted herself up and kissed me fiercely. I, honestly, was _surprised. _"Thank you so much!" she whispered.

"You're… You're welcome, my love." I sighed in relief and kissed her forehead. "I need to check my Holo and see if I've been given any updates from either of them."

"It's in our bedroom, right?"

Something about the way she said '_our bedroom_' made me feel different. It had never been _our _bedroom. It was just _the _bedroom whenever we referred to it.

I nodded silently and she turned slowly, grabbing my hand as she moved. I intertwined our fingers automatically. This had just become habit for us lately. Every time we held hands, our fingers wove through each other's.

She led me into the small bedroom and laid down onto the bed as I moved towards my belongings, kneeling to find my HoloPad. I switched it on once I found it and had several missed calls and unread messages from Padme. My teeth ground against each other as I scanned through them quickly. They _all _said the _exact _same thing. '_Why, Anakin?_' or '_Ani, don't do this. I love you. Come home._'

There was absolutely nothing from Lux as of yet which was what I'd suspected a while ago. He'd never lower himself to make it appear as though he were beneath me. Anything he said via Holo was able to be used as evidence against him in Ahsoka's case if it came to be.

I tossed the Pad across the room and sighed, running my fingers through my hair before looking over at her. "Everything okay, sweetheart?"

I sighed and didn't know how to answer that. I couldn't nod and deny the pain I was going through and I couldn't shake my head and be honest about my heart breaking when I thought about divorcing my wife. "Padme's being a whiny bitch. There was nothing from Lux. He must know that everything can and will be used against him."

She reached out for me and whispered, "Come here."

I relaxed and gave in, walking towards the bed. She sat up and placed herself in front of me as I sat down. She stroked the side of my face gently before kissing me slowly and passionately. Her right hand slid over my chest and her left's fingers wove through my hair.

I felt my lower half spring up as she scooted closer and sat in my lap without separating our lips. I moaned loudly as she sat on my erection. She felt it and raised her eye markings at me, smiling deviously. "Don't get any ideas just yet," I whispered.

She giggled. "I thought we were going to celebrate?"

My throat was dry and my voice sounded like hell as I tried to speak. "Soka, I –"

"Are you okay?" she whispered when I stopped.

I sighed and bowed my head, leaning against her. _This _would be official infidelity. I just hoped beyond hope that making love to her wouldn't come back to bite us later. There was nothing wrong with her sleeping with me while she's in the process of divorcing her husband, right? There was nothing wrong with me sleeping with her while _I _was in the same situation either. We were leaving our partners for each other and this was absolutely _right._

I exhaled and felt my heart clench. No matter how hard I tried to justify this, I just _couldn't._ I wanted Ahsoka so badly, but I felt sick. It wasn't her fault. It was my _guilt._ I wondered if she was going through this as well…

"Anakin, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to. This is a choice we _both _make. If you're not up for it right now, there's always another time."

_Another time. _I'd passed up on so many of her offers because of my own insecurities and now she was passing this up after I'd given her an offer earlier today. I breathed in her sweet scent and remained torn between doing what I wanted to and doing what I _thought _was the right thing to do.

She held my shoulders gently and rested her chin on my head. I shut my eyes tightly as I absorbed her pain and felt how rejected she felt right now. She quickly tried to cover it up, but it had been too late. "Ani, I don't want to guilt you into anything."

_Guilt._ Guilt was something I'd become accustomed to for nearly a year. I left Padme and slept with girls for jobs and cheated multiple times. Ahsoka didn't even know that I'd had another damn job two months ago. I told the whore to leave and swore to myself that I was done massacring the innocence of those girls.

I wanted to be a faithful lover for once in my life. Padme accused me of cheating several times and she'd been right. Guilt swallowed me whole and there was no escape.

Right now, I had to decide whether or not to give into the guilt and say '_no_' to her again or give into my feelings and make love to the one woman I'd wanted for so long.

I inhaled slowly and straightened myself up slowly, staring into her eyes. She stared back at me with concern, trying to decipher what insanity was going on inside of my head. I could see the hopefulness fading away and I instantly made my decision.

_Frak Padme. Frak me. _I lifted my hand to Ahsoka's neck and rubbed her jaw with my thumb slowly. "I'm going to make love to you, Ahsoka Bonteri, and I'm going to love you and _only _you for the rest of my life."

No more regrets and guilt trips. I _wanted _this and I would _not _allow myself to say 'no' again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **_**Major **_**warning in regards to this chapter. If you read the last bit of the previous chapter, you should know that this entire chapter consists of **_**sexual content.**_** Read at your own discretion. **

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

I pressed my lips against hers, holding her hand tightly. We talked for a little while about this and we decided that this is what we wanted and now is the perfect time for _this _to happen. We told each other how in love we were and how much we'd wanted to give ourselves up to each other.

She laid back onto the pillows and I laid beside her, hiking her leg up over my waist before kissing her fiercely with more passion involved. I grinded my hard area against hers and we both moaned simultaneously.

I felt _extremely _nervous and worried. My guilt had vanished during our talk, but I wanted this to be _perfect _if not better. I found myself wishing that _I _had been the one to take away her virginity, but there was no way I could take back what Lux had done to her body. Lux hurt her when he should have _loved _her. I was going to make her forget that he had _ever _been inside of her majestic body.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and moved her body with mine, pressing against my erection. "Which position do you want to start in?" I whispered, my eyes closed as I breathed against her face. She was breathing against mine, too, so I assumed she had no problem with the close proximity.

I opened my eyes a bit to look at her. She opened her eyes just as much as I had. It was only enough to see each other and nothing else. "I've only done it one way, but… c-can I show you how I want to try it?"

Her voice was shaking and she trembled beneath me. I kissed her jaw and stroked her left lek gently. "By all means," I whispered.

She gently pushed me back a little and I watched her shift onto her other side, her back to me. She scooted backwards until her back was against my chest. I lifted her leg over both of mine and slid my hand over her area, listening to her moan. She scooted up a bit so we would be able to kiss without a problem. "H-have you d-done this before?"

"Yes, but only once or twice. I'm used to being on top, love."

"W-would you mind if we t-tried this?" She twisted to look up at me, fear clearly written on her face.

"As long as you're okay with it, I'm okay with it. This is about _us_, not _me._ I'm going to do anything I can to please you because I love you."

She smiled, her trembling beginning to die down. I lifted her a little and slid my arm beneath her, clutching the bed sheet. I rubbed her collarbone with my right hand and draped my left arm over her waist. I watched her face as I slid my hand up her stomach, reaching just below her breasts. I moved my hand back down to her waistline and lifted the shirt a bit. It was enough to get my hand inside. I slid my hand over her warm skin until I reached her bra.

Despite the fact that she was wearing it, I rubbed her gently. I inclined my head, biting her neck and left lek gently, licking over both every now and then. She moaned and I felt her shaking hand move down to my area and rub me. Her hand moved at an extremely slow pace, but I _loved _it. She must have known that. She was a smart woman and she'd been married before me. I'd caught her snooping through my things a couple times, so perhaps she read something personal I'd written before about my sex life. The feeling she gave me just now was almost as if lightning were coursing through me. Of course, I meant that in a good way, if there _is _a good way.

The sensation was beautiful and I hoped that I was making her feel the same way. She stopped and I slid her shirt over her head with her help. I undid the clasp of her bra and slid it down her arms before tossing it to the floor with the shirt.

I gently forced her onto her back and moved myself a little to give her room. I hovered above her and she stroked the side of my face, smiling up at me. "I love you, Anakin."

"I love you, too." I lowered my face to her chest and kissed just below her collarbone, slowly moving my kisses down towards her breasts. I held her left side as I licked around her left nipple. I slid my hand over to her stomach as I began to suck gently. She gasped and I felt her suck in a large amount of air.

After sucking for a few moments, I switched breasts, doing the same to the one I'd neglected. "A-Ani…" Her eyes shut tightly and her fingers wove through my hair until I finished.

"Are you okay so far?" I whispered.

"_More _than okay."

I placed my left hand beside her and lowered myself towards her, locking lips with her. She held my shoulders tightly as I rubbed myself against her. She gasped for breath and I licked over her right cheek's markings. She grabbed my shirt and slowly pulled it up. I lifted my arms and she lifted it over my head, tossing it to the floor with her top.

She reached down for the hem of my pants, but paused, staring into my eyes. "C-Can I?"

I pressed my lips against hers, moving them slowly. "_Stop _asking for my _permission._ _Have fun._"

I sat back as she began to pull my pants down my legs. She could see my erection through my underwear and she smiled. She threw the pants back and was going to move towards me, but I moved first. I listened to her giggle as I pressed her down onto the bed and stripped her pants and underwear quickly. "You attacked me," she teased. "Now it's –" She pounced forward, throwing me down onto my back, giggling above me. "_My turn._"

She held my hands up by my head and smiled down at me. "Don't move," she whispered, winking as she slowly moved down my body, licking my abdomen while rubbing my upper chest. I shivered as I watched her. She slowly pulled my underwear down until it was off and my erection was visible.

She stared up at me with wide eyes and I felt like I'd done something wrong or something was wrong with _me._ "You're _much _bigger than Lux," she whispered in awe.

I chuckled and smirked. "Really?"

She nodded before leaning closer to it. She licked the tip of it and I moaned quietly. Chills coursed through me as she took it into her mouth a little bit at a time. Every time she pulled back for breath, she reached her hand up to stroke my abs. She rubbed my thigh as she leaned down one more time and took the full length into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around my member as her saliva drenched it. The tip hit the very back of her throat and she gagged a little, worrying me.

She bobbed her head up and down without pulling away for breath, tears trickling down her face. I pushed myself up and forced her to stop. She gasped and stared at me like _she _had done something wrong. "Don't push yourself."

I wiped her tears away before kissing her gently. She moved herself to straddle my waist and I slid my flesh hand down to her area, rubbing it gently. The amount of wetness down there surprised me, but relieved me. She was _very _easy to please and excite.

She moaned and pressed her breasts against my chest, moaning. I laid on my side and she came with me, lying in front of me. She threw her leg over mine again and I continued to rub the outer area of her area, moving into her folds every now and then. Her body jerked a little and I kissed her jaw, nibbling on it gently.

I slid my right arm under her and she quickly intertwined her right fingers with mine. I draped my left arm over her body once again and rubbed her waist.

I stared at her face as I slowly slid myself into her, testing the waters by moving my tip in and out. She held my hand tighter as I slid further and further into her. "You… okay?" I whispered, breathing heavily on her neck.

"Y-yes," she said, moaning. She threw her head back a little and I kissed her cheek.

I moved my member slowly, listening to each moan and whimper. She panted when I slid my full length into her. "Ani," she whispered.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"I love you."

"I love you." I kissed her jaw and moved a little faster. Her hand held mine tighter as I continued. She gasped after a few moments and lifted her free hand to my face, stroking the side gently. I slowed down when she told me to and I asked her if she was all right.

"I feel wonderful," she gasped. "I just think I like being on my back. I can see you better…"

"Want to shift?"

"Please," she whispered.

I did as she wanted without a second thought. I separated myself from her and allowed her the chance to move where she wanted to lie down before reconnecting our areas. "Much better," she said, giggling.

I smiled and pressed my lips against hers, thrusting into her slowly. She gasped and I took her right hand in my flesh one, intertwining our fingers once again. Because she was holding my flesh hand, I could feel exactly when her climax would come. I thrusted into her with more force and kissed her fiercely.

I opened my eyes at one point and saw her in tears. I knew she'd tell me if she wanted me to stop, but I didn't like hurting her like this. Her hand tightened with mine and I had the feeling that she was coming much closer to her very first release.

"Faster," she whispered. I pushed myself to thrust faster. She moaned loudly for a few minutes before asking me to slow down for a moment. She gasped and I panted heavily. I'd _never _moved that fast before. If it made her happy, then it would be something I would do whenever she asked.

I slowly thrusted into her. Her eyes closed and her lips parted, begging me to press mine against them. I gave in and kissed her passionately, moving my lips with each thrust. She slid her arms around my neck and held me against her. I took her left lek and sucked on the tip of it, receiving loud moans of pleasure from the woman attached to the lek.

I felt myself coming closer to my climax, but I wanted her to go before me. I'd actually prefer it if we went at the same time, but it would happen when she was ready.

Our bodies made funny sounds as my stomach rubbed against hers. We were _drenched _in sweat. She giggled and I couldn't help but laugh. This was something that could ease her tension and relax her. She laid back down and grabbed my flesh hand, keeping the other arm around my neck.

I started to move my member a little with each thrust, trying to locate her _spot _and give her _more _pleasure. She began to scream quietly after a few minutes and repeated, '_Yes!_' over and over again, so I'd assumed that I finally found the spot.

I kept hitting it, nearly pounding into her with each thrust. Eventually, each '_yes_' transformed into an '_Oh, Anakin…_' and she began to tremble crazily beneath me.

She held my hands so tight that I thought my bones might break. Her walls tightened around my member a few moments before she screamed my name as loudly as she possibly could. We both released simultaneously.

I groaned in pleasure as my fluids entered her and her fluids gushed over my throbbing member.

She released my hand and held me as I collapsed on top of her breathlessly.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

"Ani," she breathed, her eyelids drooping over her beautiful, blue eyes as she spoke. I smiled up at her as she rubbed my back slowly. "That was _perfect._"

I moved and groaned, but forced myself to kiss her jaw. She giggled and said something about hating to be this sweaty. "You were amazing, my love. I'm glad you had as good a time as I did."

"I can't believe we waited this long. That was _so _good."

I laughed and felt my heart catch in my throat. "You mean it?" I whispered.

"Hell yes I do," she said, laughing lightly.

"Force, I love you," I breathed. I looked at the clock and smirked. "Thirty minutes was all I needed to show you the way I feel about you, the way I've _always _felt about you. I told you it would be longer than ten minutes and it can get longer once you're comfortable with me – _if _you want to go longer…"

She stroked my hair and smiled. "Those were the best thirty minutes of my life." She giggled a little and smiled wider. "I would like it very much if we made love for a long period of time. The feeling you gave me…" She trailed off and rubbed my back again. "I swear I'm high because of you," she teased.

I chuckled. "Well, that makes me feel wonderful." I _meant _that. My feelings hung on every word that escaped her lips. If she was happy, so was I.

"Can I say something that's really embarrassing?"

"Damn it, stop that," I teased, smirking.

She giggled. "Fine, fine. Okay, in all honesty, I was a bit scared at first. When I saw… _you_, I didn't think you'd fit. I was scared to death because I didn't want to upset you. As soon as you went inside, I knew it was going to work. I'm _glad _it worked. The only time it hurt me was when you got harder. I don't mind that you wanted to be fast, but…"

I tried to hold back my laugh from the first statement and I did a decent job of it. "I understand, sweetheart. You're tender because of –"

"_Don't._ I don't want to talk about him. I don't want to think about him and me having sex. I just want to think about _us _and _only _us."

"Okay," I whispered. "Well, at least I know where to hit you now," I teased.

She giggled and stroked the side of my face. "_He _could never find it. I was impressed and I never imagined it would feel that wonderful."

We kissed for a few minutes, talking every now and then about what we wanted to do with our relationship in the future. With every kiss, her tongue swirled around mine until we both broke down and began to laugh. She smiled up at me and I lightly stroked her cheekbone, smiling as well. "Ahsoka, you are _so _beautiful."

Her lekku stripes darkened and she giggled. "And you're so handsome."

I devoured her lips, rubbing the sides of her face with my thumb as I did so. We parted for breath and her stripes darkened again. "So, Mister Skywalker, I thought you were going to stay inside of me all night?"

I chuckled and cocked an eyebrow. "Would you like that?"

"Yes."

She reached down to touch me gently and I held my breath, sighing in relief when I felt no pain. "I wanted to make sure you could do it without hurting yourself."

I kissed her quickly. "Thank you, love. I… I don't want to boss you around, but I'd like it if you were on top of me. Is that all right with you?"

She giggled. "And why would I have a problem with that? I like laying on you. Haven't you figured that out by now?"

I smirked. It was true. Every chance she got, she was on top of me. I was sleeping on the couch a couple weeks ago and she came out of nowhere just to lie on top of me. She said it was something new and that I didn't object to it like she'd thought I would. I hated when she assumed things. I didn't really care what she did as long as she didn't leave me and go back to Lux.

I'd walked in on her taking a bath on several occasions, so I guess allowing her to sleep on me was payment for intruding on her privacy. "All right," I whispered.

She scooted out from beneath me and I turned over, lying on my back. She gently lowered herself onto me before laying the rest of her body on my chest. Her legs straddled my waist and her hands held my shoulders. "I love you, Ani."

"And I love you, Ahsoka – _very much._"

I rubbed her glistening back until she fell asleep. I would wake her up early so we could shower together. I wanted to take her and Rain down to eat something elegant before places got _too _crowded.

I laughed lightly when I thought about her believing she was high because of me. I didn't tell her, but I felt the same way. I was high because I'd given her the amount of ecstasy she'd been longing for. "_I'm not a screamer._"

I smiled as my eyes closed. "Yes, you are," I whispered, slowly continuing the process of rubbing her back.

**The next morning.**

"Sweetie, wake up," I whispered, kissing the side of her mouth gently.

She moaned and lifted her head to look at me. "We have roughly an hour before Rain wakes up. Would you like to wash up with me?"

She nodded and ran her fingers through my hair. "How are you feeling? You look like you're in pain."

"I'm a little sore, but I feel great, Ani. Stop worrying."

She kissed me gently and, for a few moments, the only sound in the room was the sound of our lips smacking against each other slowly. "Do I have to carry you like this, love?" I teased.

She buried her face into my neck and I smiled. I managed to spin us on the mattress and I held her against me as I sat up. She moaned a little and gasped. Her walls tightened around me and I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. "Are you okay?" I whispered as I regained my control.

"I've… I've just never slept on _it _before."

"No one's ever slept on my dick before," I whispered. "That was a first for me, too."

She giggled. "Well, I'm glad to have been the first for that."

She began to lift herself up and I helped her off, seating her beside me. She took my hand and intertwined our fingers. She kissed my shoulder several times before my Holo went off. We paused and glanced over at it on the nightstand. I pulled it into my hand with the Force, nearly dropping it. I mentally cursed myself for failing with the Force. I switched it on and saw that the bounty board had been updated. I scrolled through the new list of names and gasped, staring up at Ahsoka. "What's wrong?"

"You're on the board."

"What does _that _mean?"

"You're being _hunted!_" I slid my finger over the picture and pulled it into my personal bounty board. I sighed in relief as _my _name covered her image.

"And what does _that _mean?"

"You're _my _bounty now."

"Your middle name starts with 'S'?"

"Don't even," I warned.

She giggled, covering her mouth, whispering, "_Ass._"

"Very funny," I sighed. I turned and tackled her, knocking her backwards to kiss her fiercely. "I just saved _yours, _so you owe me one."

"I'll give you more than one favor," she said, winking.

"Mommy?"

We both froze when we heard the voice in the living room, staring into each other's widened eyes. I quickly pulled the blanket over so we could cover ourselves up. Ahsoka barely covered herself up as Rain entered the room, rubbing her eyes. "Good morning, little love," I whispered.

"I'm hungry."

She looked at me and stared. "Mommy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Why aren't you and Daddy dressed?"

"Daddy was…" She stared at me desperately, hoping that I could come up with something quickly.

"Mommy and Daddy were fixing scratches on each other." I leaned over and kissed Ahsoka's shoulder. Rain giggled as I sat up. "See?"

"Mommy kisses my ouchies, too!"

"Do they help?" I asked, glancing over at Ahsoka.

"Yes!"

I chuckled. "You go play for a few minutes and I'll make you something, little love. Mommy and I need to talk."

"Okay."

She skipped out of the room and we sighed in relief. Ahsoka hugged me tightly, kissing my neck. "I couldn't think, so thank you."

"You're welcome." I paused. "So… quick shower, no sex? Or quick shower, quick sex?"

She giggled and rubbed over my chest. "As much as I want to have sex with you again, it can wait. I don't want to rush into it."

"Not a problem." I _meant _that, too. I wasn't going to slam her into a wall and rape her for saying 'no.' We were better than that. Love making is something both partners have to enjoy or it's just _sex._

We quickly got up and rushed into the refresher. She turned the water on while I grabbed the towels, setting them down on the counter. We hopped into the shower quickly and kissed very briefly every now and then as we washed ourselves.

The entire process took about five or six minutes. We got out and I wrapped my towel around my waist. I took her towel and began to dry her off slowly, rubbing over _everything._ She stared at me and smiled as I rubbed over her montrals and lekku last. "What are you smiling about?" I whispered, smiling at her.

"You're cute," she said, giggling.

"Why's that?"

"You're just so loving. I didn't think you'd dry me off. You're just full of surprises and I love that. There are a _lot _of things that I love about you." She rubbed over my area and I moaned. "_Big _Ani is one of them." She can give me an erection without even trying…

"_Both _of us love you," I teased.

"I know," she said, giggling. She moved the towel and rubbed my member, moving her hand up and down the shaft slowly.

"Soka…"

She stopped and looked up at me. "I'm sorry."

"It's not that. Rain is waiting and you said you didn't want to rush this."

She tilted her face towards mine and I eagerly kissed her. I picked her up and carried her bridal style into the bedroom. I set her down and kissed her for a second before we both moved to get dressed. I pulled some gray sweatpants and a black button-up shirt out and began to dress myself. As I began to button the shirt, Ahsoka came over and stopped me. "This shirt is nice and I'd like you to leave it open. The pants, however…"

I undid the button and motioned towards my dresser. She smiled and began to go through it. I watched her pull out some loose, black pants. She smiled widely and held them out for me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled before slipping the sweatpants off and the black pants on.

I gave her a onceover and smirked. Her colors were different and she had a sleeveless shirt on. "Blue looks good on you," I whispered, resting my hands on her hips.

She smiled and her lekku stripes darkened. She tried to look away from me, but I turned her face back to me and smiled at her reassuringly. "Thank you, Ani."

We stood there for a few moments before walking out into the dining area to begin eating something for breakfast. Ahsoka called Rain over and they sat down together as I moved to see what we had to eat in this place.

I glanced over my shoulder to see a frown on Ahsoka's beautiful face.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

We ate in absolute silence for a few minutes. Ahsoka barely touched her food and it was beginning to worry the hell out of me. I reached across the countertop and took her hand in mine. "What's on your mind?"

"Can I ask –" She paused as I gave her a look. "Rain is almost four. How…Do you think it's possible for her to be Force-sensitive?

I thought for a moment. "It's _very _possible."

"How would you be able to tell?"

"I'm… not sure. The Council evaluated me when I was nine."

"And Plo sensed my sensitivity when I was three."

I grabbed the empty dishes and she got up, walking with me towards the sink. She wrapped her arms around me as I began to wash the dishes. I hummed something and rocked us back and forth slowly.

Once I'd finished the dishes, I started putting them up above the sink where they'd been placed originally. I turned around and she ran her hands over my chest, smiling up at me. "Hello, gorgeous," she whispered.

"Hello, my lovely lady."

"Daddy?"

I slowly met Rain's gaze and smiled at her. "Yes, Rain?"

"Do you love my Mommy?"

Ahsoka giggled and her arms wound around me again. "I love Mommy _very _much. I love you, too, little one."

"I'm little love!" She stood on the chair and glared at me. I gaped at her, but Ahsoka and I burst into laughter. The way she'd said that was _beyond _adorable.

I stepped towards her and ran my flesh fingers through her long, black hair. "I'm sorry, _little love._"

I called Ahsoka '_love_' and she must have thought she was my little love. She leaned into my hand and smiled up at me. "I love you, Daddy."

"Love you, too, little love," I said, chuckling.

She smiled widely and giggled. I watched Ahsoka sit down and hold her head in her hand like she was in pain. I moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. "Is everything okay?"

She stared straight ahead and shook her head. "I have a very _bad _feeling."

"You know that scares me when you say that."

Her head snapped up and her eyes widened, tears brimming in them. "Ani, people are coming _now._ I just had a vision."

"Grab as much money as you can and let's get the hell out of here." I ran about the room, turning off _everything. _Rain darted over to me and I scooped her up into my arms, carrying her into her bedroom. Luckily, all of her toys were packed away into a single pack. I swung the pack over my back and left her bedroom, heading towards my own where Ahsoka was.

Ahsoka was shoving clothes for both of us into a pack and looked up at me as I set Rain down on the bed. I grabbed my blaster belt and wrapped it around my waist. We moved about quickly, picking everything up and straightening everything up. We wanted to make it look like no one had been here in quite some time.

We had everything packed and straightened around before we began to leave. I lifted Rain and held her against my chest, her arms wrapped around my neck, and Ahsoka grabbed the three packs. She and I ran out of the room and she began to lead me down the hallway. I trusted her without a doubt.

We stopped in a staircase as a door was kicked down. People began screaming and blasterfire went off. I stared at Ahsoka and saw the pain in her eyes. "Ahsoka, please –"

"I can't go back up there. You'll follow me and Rain will have no one. Let's just _go._"

"Thank you," I whispered.

She continued leading me out until we reached a side door exit. We exited and silently ran down the side of the building until we reached the hangar where my ship was stationed. "Damn it," she whispered. "Your _baby _is swarmed with Lux's troopers."

"He has _troopers? _You failed to tell me _that _one!" I whispered angrily.

"I'm _sorry. _I just thought my _bounty hunter _could handle this."

I sighed in frustration and handed Rain off to her, kissing her quickly. "I'll try to kill them all. You hide. I _can't _lose either of you."

She stared at me sadly as I pulled out two of my best blasters. "Be safe, my love…"

"If I don't make it –"

"Don't. Anakin, I love you. You'll come back to me in one piece…"

I sighed. "I love you. _Hide._" I stroked her cheek before she used the Force to jump up onto the roof of the building. I hadn't used the Force in combat for _years, _so my blasters were the only thing I could really rely on at this moment.

I cocked them and stepped around the corner, holding them in front of me. I clenched my teeth as I began to fire them simultaneously. Several troops dropped as I ran forward and continued to blast them.

I stopped at the landing ramp and sighed in relief. I turned and looked up at Soka. "Anakin!" she screamed.

I almost turned around, but my breath caught as two sharp objects plunged into my left shoulder and lower right side. I grunted, losing my grip on my blasters, and heard _his _voice. "You stole my wife, you son of a bitch."

"I _saved _your wife from _you_," I said through my teeth, receiving more pain from that statement than the initial stabbing. He pressed the blades into my body and I couldn't breathe for a moment as I began to fall to my knees.

I saw Ahsoka slowly stepped towards us with a blaster in her shaking hands. Lux laughed at her and she seemed to get really pissed by that fact. He shook his head and she took two more steps forward. "Drop it, bitch," he sneered.

"Get away from him," she ground out, looking back and forth between us.

"Soka," I gasped, closing my eyes for a moment. "You don't know how to use that!"

Lux pulled the blade out of my shoulder and I fell to my knees. I kept my eyes on her and she nearly pulled the trigger. The coolness of the blade was against my neck and I groaned in agony. I could feel the razor edge dig into my skin and I could feel the blood oozing out.

"Drop the blaster, you little bitch, and I'll consider sparing him."

"_No._"

I was proud of her, but her heroics couldn't have come at a worse moment. "You thought you could be rid of me, Ahsoka, but I'm always going to be with you. I'm in your thoughts, in your dreams… You see _me _when this heartless bastard uses you and plays with you and Rain like his little sex toys."

"You know _nothing _about my thoughts and dreams," she sneered through her teeth.

"You _know _he's using you."

"Anakin _loves _me."

"That's what you think. He doesn't give a damn about you. If you want love, you'll come with me. I don't give a frak about the kid. Leave her with this sick bastard."

The blade's teeth slid further into my skin and I began to gag a little from the pain. Fear exploded across her features and the only thing I could manage to say was, "_Don't!_"

She fired off the blaster and Lux dove away. Her blast hit me in the shoulder and I tried not to cry out. He ran off as I collapsed onto my back, holding my shoulder. My lower back was in more pain because I was lying on the blade inserted into my body already, but I couldn't move.

Ahsoka lifted me up, holding my head against her chest tightly. She whispered, "I'm so sorry," repeatedly, hoping that it would take back the accidental blast.

"H-help me g-get this out of m-my b-back," I gasped. "_Please…_"

She brushed my hair back as my breath shook and she reached behind me, finding the hilt of the blade. She was pulling it out at an excruciatingly slow pace and it hurt _more._ "Baby, the s-slower you pull, the m-more p-pain I feel…"

She pulled it all the way out after a bit of hesitation and I gasped. "Now you know how girls feel during sex," she teased.

"_Not _funny. Get Rain."

She ran back to the building and told Rain to jump down. Once Rain listened, Ahsoka caught her with the Force, lowering her into her arms. She ran back to me as I began to force myself to stand up. The pain was unbearable and blood was _still _seeping out of me as I tried to move.

Rain ran up to me and stopped, staring at me worriedly. I motioned for her to get onto the ship and she hesitated, but listened. Ahsoka pulled me up gently. "Are you okay?"

"It's – nothing bacta can't fix."

She helped me onto my ship and set me down in my seat. She kissed my forehead before moving towards a compartment in the back to grab the gauze. I pulled the landing ramp up and revved the engines, unfolding the wings as we began to lift up off of the ground. Once we began to fly, we headed towards the space above the atmosphere.

Upon exiting the atmosphere, I set a random course in and put auto pilot on. She came back and stared at me apologetically. "I'm okay, love."

"Take your shirt off," she whispered.

I slid it off and groaned slightly when my wounds became exposed. Two blades stabbed me from behind and there was now a burn mark glazed over my shoulder as well. I hissed a little as the pain really began to sink in and I stared up at her. "I'm… _so _sorry, Anakin…"

"Don't worry about it."

I stood up and she started to wrap the gauze around my waistline. She kissed my chest as she continued to wrap it around me. She licked just above my stomach before grabbing a piece of bacta and pressing it against both shoulder wounds.

I flinched and hissed as her fingers slid over my bare skin for a moment. I glanced at her, knowing that she wouldn't react well to causing me pain. I was absolutely correct. Tears were forming in her eyes and I lifted my flesh hand to her cheek, stroking it gently. "Please, don't cry."

"I _missed._ I missed _him _and shot _you._ I can't even look at you without feeling sick," she whispered. She covered her face up and began to sob uncontrollably. "I _can't _believe I did _that _to _you!_"

I pulled her against me and her fingers dug into my back as she sobbed against me. I was on the verge of breaking down as well. Her emotions affected me just as much as they affected her. "I _still _love you. I will never stop loving you because of something as simple as an accidental blast. You're _my _Soka. I'll teach you how to aim if you'd like."

"I wanted to hit _him._ I wanted to_ so _badly…"

Rain came in and stared at her mother sadly. I knew she was confused, but she didn't like watching her mother cry. "I hate him, Ani. I _hate _him," she whispered angrily.

"Don't let your hatred consume you," I whispered. "Let it _guide _you and use it _wisely._"

She started laughing through her tears. "Oh, Anakin…"

"I love you, Ahsoka."

"Love you, too."

I sat down as she began to search through the packs for another shirt for me. Rain sat in the co-pilot's seat, asking me question after question about the navigational systems and such. As I was about to answer one question, she asked another. "Let Daddy relax, sweetie."

Ahsoka handed me a black shirt and I slipped it on. She kissed my neck and shoulder lightly, rubbing my upper back. "Love, do you know where your parents are? I'm assuming they aren't on Shili."

"Coruscant," she whispered.

I nodded and set the coordinates for Coruscant. "Lux is still on Alderaan, so we have time yet."

She sighed and sat on my lap, wrapping her arms around my neck as she rested her head on my good shoulder.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

For nearly two hours, Ahsoka and I were _inseparable. _Rain was playing in the back and Ahsoka was on my lap, staring into my eyes as we grinded against each other slowly. She said she'd be willing to do me right here, but I didn't want Rain to see or hear us. "Can we try it like this later?"

"Sure, love," I whispered. "I don't think we'll have a place to stay tonight, so…"

She leaned closer and kissed me until the navigation system began to beep. She pulled away, keeping her hands on my neck and shoulders. I flinched when she rubbed over my injury and she quickly slid it back up to my neck. "We're here," I whispered.

She got off of me and rubbed my collarbone. "I want to leave Rain with Shaak Ti while we do this. I don't want her to see the good part of her family like this. She knows that Lux hurt me because he hurt her, too, but I don't want her little mind to be affected by his lies."

I took her hand and held it tightly. "You don't have to explain _anything._ I _understand._" I lifted her hand to my face and kissed her knuckles. "She's _our _daughter. Her feelings and safety come _first_."

She smiled warmly at me. "You don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that, Ani." I stood slowly and hugged her gently. She rested her hands on the center of my back so as not to hit either wound. "Thank you _so _much, Anakin."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

"How's your shoulder now?"

"Numb…"

She bit her lip and I stroked her lekku. "I do _not _resent you and I _never _will. You had the best of intentions. It just… didn't turn out the way you'd been hoping."

"So you're saying that killing my husband is _good _then?"

"He could have killed you _many _times, so _yes._"

She held my hand and sighed, leading me out of the cockpit. Rain ran to me and hugged my legs, closing her eyes as her face pressed up against my pants. "Are we safe now, Daddy? You're not going to get hurt again?"

I knelt in front of her and stroked her hair, brushing it out of her pretty, little face. "You're always safe with me, little love."

She giggled as I picked her up, hugging her tightly. Her legs wound around me and her foot hit my back injury, forcing me to hiss in pain, thus scaring her. "Ani –"

Ahsoka's tiny hand was on my side and I groaned. "I'm okay, baby."

"Rain, you know Daddy got hurt, so –"

"I said I'm _okay,_" I said a little _too _harshly.

She pulled her hand away from me, flinching in fear, nodding slowly. I saw her lip tremble and her eyes locked with mine, displaying the immense fear in them. "Ahsoka, I didn't –" I started, reaching out for her.

She backed away. "It's all right."

I stared at her sadly, my lips curving into a frown. "I _do _love you," I whispered.

She nodded. "I love you, too, Anakin." She allowed me to step closer to her. I leaned forward and kissed her gently. She held the sides of my face before going back into the cockpit to land outside of the temple. I watched her sadly and sighed, feeling like a complete ass for snapping on her like that. She did _not _deserve that for trying to help me.

Rain talked to me about how pretty she thought her Mommy was and I smiled at her. I stared at her pretty, little face and saw how much she represented both of her parents. Her hair and parts of her face resembled her father, but her eyes and smile were _definitely _from her mother.

I heard Ahsoka come back and I turned to look at her. She wouldn't meet my gaze and my heart tightened. "Ahsoka," I whispered.

She shook her head and wiped away her tears before they had the chance to fall. I gaped at her sadly and I felt like my body was caving in on itself. Rain wiggled around in my arms violently until I set her down on her feet. She giggled and hugged my leg before running towards her pack and toys, putting them back in. I stepped towards Ahsoka slowly, not wanting to hurt her anymore than I already had.

"Will you_, please_, talk to me, Ahsoka? I'm _so _sorry for getting upset with you."

"I'm sorry, Anakin," she whispered, finally looking up at me.

"What are _you _sorry for?"

I took her hands and gently rubbed her knuckles. "For being so _weak _and pathetic."

"You are _not _weak and you are _not _pathetic. Ahsoka, a few months ago, you never would have _thought _about picking up a blaster, let alone aiming it at your husband. You've finally got confidence in yourself again." I squeezed her hands and smiled at her. "You're a strong woman, Ahsoka. I love you for standing up for yourself and what you _know _is right. You have no idea how proud of you I am, how proud I've _always _been of you."

She laughed a little, the tears now freely sliding down her cheeks. "I always wanted to hear you say that to me."

"I've _always _been proud of you, Ahsoka. There's never been a doubt in my mind about your talent and personality."

I stroked her cheekbones, brushing the tears away. "You said you told me that on Mortis during the Clone Wars. I just wish _I _had been able to hear it…"

"Well, I'm telling you now," I said, laughing a little. "You've always been my pride and joy. Not a day has gone by where I didn't brag about you. A lot of the Masters were jealous because you were _my _Padawan."

She smiled a little wider. "If I wasn't proud of you, I wouldn't have bothered with you. Everything you've _ever _done has impressed me. I might not have been very open with you about this before, but you've been amazing since day one. I'm not… good at expressing these things, but –"

She pulled her hands out of mine and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled, holding her tightly. "That means the _galaxy _to me," she whispered.

**Later.**

The Jedi temple was practically in _ruins._ I glanced around at all the shattered pillars and burned carpets. Ahsoka failed to tell me about things that happened here after I'd left, but, then again, I hadn't asked. "What happened while I was gone?" I whispered.

"You've never heard about the battle?"

I stared at her as we walked through the halls. She sighed and began to retell everything that she'd witnessed. "Palpatine was corrupt. It turns out that _he _was the Sith Lord you'd been hunting down. We also learned of his intentions and how close he was to you." She paused for a moment and I gave her a very concerned look, not liking where this was going. "Obi-Wan and I found it… _odd _that he'd taken quite an interest in you after your departure, so we investigated. As it turns out, he was going to make _you _his apprentice and the Senate was corrupt as well."

I was in _shock._ Padme _should _have known some of this, at least. She didn't leave until almost a year later. "After we discovered all of this, the temple was ambushed. A lot of good Jedi were lost…"

"I'm sorry, Ahsoka."

"Don't be. We kept the temple intact for the most part and Palpatine fled. He's probably still looking for you though. He sends out clones every now and then to scout. We've executed so many, but others have remained loyal to the Jedi under heavy surveillance."

"And what of Rex?" I whispered.

"He's been imprisoned since he surrendered. He says he'd kill you before striking me down so I could watch you suffer," she whispered. I could hear her heart breaking in her voice. "Everyone knew I was in love with you and everyone knew I had no chance because you loved Padme."

"I'd _never _allow him the chance to kill either of us. I want to see him after we free your parents."

"Anakin?" a voice whispered from down the hall. I nearly made a run for it, but I instinctively glanced down the hall to see a very tired and familiar face. "Obi-Wan," I breathed.

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

Obi-Wan ran to Anakin and embraced him tightly. Anakin's hands wouldn't touch Obi-Wan. It was almost as if he felt unwelcome here after being exiled five years ago. I saw relief in Obi-Wan's face. His eyes opened and met mine. "It's so good to see you two again," he said happily.

I walked towards Anakin with Rain. "You, too," we both said.

He glanced down at Rain and smiled widely. "Hello, little one. What's your name?"

"Rain," she whispered, running to stand behind Anakin.

"I'm Obi-Wan, your father's old Jedi Master." He looked back up at Anakin and frowned. "I didn't think you'd come with only one though."

I looked at Anakin and saw the shock as well as the paling of his skin. "W-What?"

"Padme told me that you two had twins. She said they looked just like you." He looked down at Rain again. "Then again, this one looks like Ahsoka. Did you _cheat?_"

I watched Anakin _try _not to fall to pieces in front of us. That was _two _major blows to him right on the spot. For one, he was _really _emotional about losing the twins. And second, he was hurt quite a bit by his jobs that required him to sleep with younger girls. Everything in his life hurt him and it had _just _resurfaced.

"Obi-Wan, this is _my _daughter."

"Yes, but where are the –"

"I don't have any kriffing kids!" Anakin screamed. "My wife is a Force damned _lunatic! _I'm not too far behind her! My life is a whole load of _shit! _I _thank _you for bringing it all up!"

We both stared at him in horror as he split into a million little pieces of himself. Tears were falling down his face and he wiped them away in frustration. I wanted to hug him and make him feel better, but _now _wasn't the best time for that.

Rain ran back to me as Anakin's lips parted and his breath caught. I could see that he was beginning to hyperventilate and break, but I also knew that he wouldn't want me to come near him right now. "I'll be back," he whispered, sucking in air before storming off into one of the nearby meditation rooms.

Obi-Wan and I watched him sadly before he turned to me. "Ahsoka, what's happened to him?"

I was fighting tears of my own. Watching Anakin break was something that killed me. I glanced at him and stroked Rain's hair gently. "Padme _lied _to you, Obi-Wan. Anakin's… Anakin's twins… _didn't _make it…"

I wiped my eyes with my left palm and watched his heart break on his face. He looked off towards the mediation room Anakin had entered. "I…" he paused and sighed. "I wish I'd known. Some homecoming this must be for him. I'm so sorry, Ahsoka. I didn't want to upset him."

"Like you said, you had no idea. Ani will be okay. I'll go get him. Can you, please, take Rain to Shaak? She's expecting us…"

"Yes." He gave me a very solemn look as he held his hand out for Rain's. "Can you tell him that I'm… _so _sorry?"

I nodded and Rain took his hand, walking off with him. I waited for them to go down the hallway before running towards the chamber Anakin was in. He was standing in the center of the room, his hands palm up in front of him. "Ani, are you okay?"

He refused to speak as I stepped closer to him. I slid my hand up his back and rubbed his neck. "Anakin, talk to me. Are you okay?"

He shook his head and looked down at me. "I want the pain to _stop_," he whispered. Tears fell freely down his face as he looked at me and I grabbed his hand. "I just want it to stop…"


	13. Chapter 13

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

Anakin and I sat in the meditation chamber for quite a while. I held him and let him cry it all out, whispering things that he wanted to hear. He would always have me to support and care for him. Though I'd never experienced what he has, I understood what he was going through. His body shook against mine as sobs made him gasp for breath. "Ani, you're a wonderful father if the pain of losing your children never goes away."

He nodded slowly, finally allowing my words to go through to him. "I-Is it s-selfish of me to w-want my own b-baby?" He sounded frustrated and upset with himself still. I ran my fingers through his hair and smiled at him.

"No, Ani, it's not." I kissed his hair and closed my eyes. "Ani, I will have your first baby if you let me."

I slid back a little and he lifted his hand to his face, wiping his cheeks. "Ahsoka," he whispered angrily. "I will _not _force you –"

"Ani, you _made love _to me. _Love._ I have never been able to say that someone's made love to me until _you _did. If I didn't want to have your children, I wouldn't have slept with you. If I have another baby, it will be just as much as a joy as Rain was when I had her. I will be the happiest mother _ever._ I don't want a lonely baby. I want a big family. I told you this shortly before you left, remember?" I watched him smile a little and nod, rubbing my leg slowly. "I want my big family to begin with _us._"

He laughed lightly and kissed my jaw. "Making love to you is the best thing I've ever done, Ahsoka. I will _never _regret it because it was such a wonderful and amazing experience. If we create life together through this, it'll be so much more special."

I brushed his hair back and kissed him. "I love you, Anakin."

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered. He straightened up and held the sides of my face gently before pressing his warm lips against mine for a passionate kiss. He gently pulled away and whispered, "I've never been so happy while in love. _You _bring me so much happiness, Ahsoka…"

I got on my knees and he pulled me against him, hugging me tightly. I loved to feel his heart beating against mine and his hands roaming over my back. My body _always _got excited by his touch… "I can make you happier," I whispered.

He chuckled and held my shoulders. "We'll skip meeting with Rex and go straight to our old dorm after we get your parents out of prison."

I giggled and felt his lips against my neck. I held his neck and ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to kiss my neck, slowly moving down to my collarbone. "Ani, Obi-Wan feels horrible…"

He paused and licked over my skin once before sighing. "He didn't know. That bitch lied to him. I feel like shit for snapping on him like that. It was very idiotic of me to do that…"

"You're in a lot of pain," I whispered. "We both understand. Just remember that I'm always here for you to take your anger out on."

He tensed up and quickly pulled away, giving me a worried and concerned look. I rambled on, trying to catch my original meaning. "I meant –"

"Sorry. I knew what you meant." He stroked my jaw lightly. "I won't hit you. _Ever._ I'd be damned if I ever touched you like that. _That _is not a sign of love and never will be. It's a sign of abuse and hatred. Even through Padme's phase of insanity, I never laid a finger on her in such a way."

Both of his hands slid over my skin slowly and lightly. I smiled, closing my eyes, at his light touch. The way he did this made me feel amazing. Each touch took a little bit of my pain away. All of the hits from Lux, the roughhoused sex from various men… It all faded with a single touch from this wonderful angel. "Are you okay, Ahsoka?"

I opened my eyes and stared at him, smiling dreamily. "I'm perfect."

He chuckled. "No doubt about it."

I giggled and he helped me up, kissing me slowly. "Are you ready to go get your parents?"

I opened my eyes a little as he stepped back. "Absolutely."

He took my hand and we ran off towards the exit of the temple, immediately boarding the ship to prepare to fly across the city towards the prison. I stood behind his chair as he began to rev the engines and lift us from the ground. I watched as we zoomed across the city, heading in the direction of the prison.

I moved to sit down and felt a heavy shift in the Force. Dizziness overwhelmed me and I had to grip both mine and Anakin's headrests in order to keep myself up. Anakin spun around and stared at me in concern. "Ani –"

I paused and waited to see if he'd caught on. He frowned and his eyes lit up angrily. "He's _home._"

"I-I can't… I can't –"

"_Yes._ You _can!_ Ahsoka, I swear to you that I won't let him touch you," he growled through his teeth. His anger was flaring as I hyperventilated. I felt his protectiveness shield over us both and I realized that this was _my _Anakin. His need to defend was a large portion of the reason I fell in love with him. The way he risked himself for me countless times made him my sole hero and I wanted to be just like him.

He focused on landing the ship as I sat down and relaxed, trying to find more confidence in myself. As soon as the ship hit the ground, he spun his chair to face me. "Ani," I whispered. "I am _not _afraid anymore." I said this with pride, trying to convince the both of us. "I know I'm safe with _you _and I remember you telling me that I'm stronger now. I have your words to fuel me and keep me going. From this point on, I will _not _back down and allow Lux to control me."

I reached out and gripped his hands. "I _can _do this."

"That's my Ahsoka," he whispered, smiling widely. "I believe you, my love. Whether you can or can't do this, remember that I'm here with you. I love you and I'll never leave you to face anything alone. You're mine and I'm going to protect what's mine. We'll face everything _together._"

I smiled at him and he smiled back. "Let's do this," he whispered, squeezing my hands gently.

He got up and leaned over towards me, kissing me. I rubbed his side with my free hand until he pulled away and helped me up. I stood straighter and walked with more pride as we exited the ship.

We entered the building and I spoke to one of the guards, asking to see Zira and Zion Tano. He gave me a look before allowing us access, following behind us as we entered a pod. It levitated and took us up to my parents' cell.

Anakin held my hand, intertwining our fingers, as I leaned against him for support. I closed my eyes and felt his head rest against a lower part of my montrals. "I love you, Anakin, _so _much. You're an amazing man and I don't know what I would do without you…"

"You'll _never _have to find out." He turned his head a bit and kissed my montral. "_You _are my heart. I _can't _live without you."

The pod stopped and I opened my eyes to see my parents in the cell straight ahead. Anakin straightened up and the three of us stepped out. I could hear my mother crying as my father held her and my heart began to hurt. I was putting them through a galaxy of pain just because I wanted to divorce my husband. I wanted to cry as we walked forward, but Anakin squeezed my hand.

I looked up at him and he gave me a reassuring smile. "I'm always going to be here for you," he whispered. I leaned against him and kissed his shoulder. I silently thanked him and he smiled a little more.

"Mom," I whispered in Togruti as we stopped outside of the cell.

Her head snapped up and she gasped. "Ahsoka!"

I smiled despite the tears that I tried to keep hidden. The guard slid his hand over a panel and the force field in front of the cell faded, allowing us entrance. Anakin let go of my hand moments before I decided to run in. I embraced my mother and my father joined in. "Mom," I whispered in basic.

"My love, I thought you were dead…" she whispered, crying against my left lek. "I kept praying that you would come to free us. Your husband… He blamed us."

We separated and she held my face. "My daughter, _what _is going on?"

I wiped my tears and felt Anakin's tension behind me. "Mom, there's a lot of things going on. Lux… isn't the man you thought he was. It's a long story, but I'm finally divorcing him."

"Why?" my mother asked.

"Who is _he?_" I looked up at my father to see him looking behind me at Anakin.

I turned, wiggling out of my mother's arms, and held my hand out for Anakin. He stepped forward and uncrossed his arms, taking my hand gently. "This is Anakin."

He helped me and my mother stand before whispering, "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He was _very _kind to my parents, actually shaking my father's hand. This is why I'd wished I'd married Anakin. My parents would have _loved _him.

"He's my boyfriend," I whispered, glancing up at Anakin's nervous face.

My dad held his hand tighter. "_Boyfriend?_" He glanced at me. "You're _married _with a _boyfriend?_"

Anakin's face contorted a bit, displaying his pain as my father crushed his flesh hand. "Daddy, _please_, don't hurt him!" I whispered, grabbing Anakin's arm.

"How did you meet this man?" he asked, angrily and reluctantly releasing Anakin's hand. I held his flesh hand gently, even as he tried to keep it against his chest.

"Anakin was my Jedi Master," I said quickly. "He left to be with his wife. We met again a few months ago and he saved me. L-Lux –"

"Lux _forced _her to stay with him," Anakin growled. "She was abused, raped, and, above _all _else, _unhappy._"

We both felt my father's anger flare through the ceiling. Anakin's arms wound around me and he held me as I buried my face into his chest. "Is this true?" my mother whispered.

She didn't give me a moment to answer before shouting, "Is it true?"

"Yes," I whispered, muffled by Anakin's chest, as tears began to form in my eyes. I began to cry quietly and he stroked my rear lek gently until he started speaking to my parents.

"It took a _lot _of effort to get her away from him. She's felt so much fear since and it's been hard to keep her from going back. She wanted to leave me in order to save you both, but I talked her into allowing me to come with her. She and her daughter have been nothing but safe with me ever since."

"Daughter?" they both exclaimed.

"Shit," Anakin whispered as I said, "Nice going, Anakin."

I pulled back a little and placed my right hand on his chest. "I had a daughter with Lux. He hurt her, too, and Anakin's taken care of us…"

"Why were we _not _informed of her birth?"

"Lux didn't want you to know…"

My father _exploded_, swearing left and right in Togruti. Anakin held me as I trembled until it got out of hand and he snapped, commanding him to stop. Before I realized what was happening, Anakin was shouting in Togruti. I _didn't _even know he could speak Togruti. They both immediately stopped. My father didn't know either and was obviously stunned…

"Ahsoka's been through enough, damn it!" he shouted. "She doesn't need _this! _What she _needs _is your Force damned support!"

I continued to shake after he finished his short speech. "You're her parents, she _needs _you both to be on her side," he whispered.

He was breathing heavily and I kissed his chest a couple times. "I'm sorry, Ahsoka," my father whispered. "He's correct." I sighed in relief. If Anakin could stop my father's rage without getting into too big of an argument, there was hope of him being accepted after my divorce.

"You've been here long enough and you've caused enough trouble," the guard said from outside.

Anakin nearly pulled out his blaster, but I put my hand on his. "Excuse me, do you have an identification device?"

The guard gave me an odd look. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"These people have been charged with killing an 'Ahsoka Bonteri.' If you would, could you, please, identify me? I guarantee you'll see that _I _am the supposedly deceased Ahsoka Bonteri," I whispered.


	14. Chapter 14

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

**Three months later.**

Anakin's divorce was made official, so he was _finally _available. Padme collapsed and gave in after he slammed her with a label to insanity. Lux, however, proceeded to claim that I had an affair prior to leaving him. It took forever for this to end because checks were being run on an '_Anakin Skywalker._' Oddly enough, there were no records of Anakin after he left the Order five years ago. It was like he'd vanished from the face of the galaxy afterwards and I meant to bring that up with him last night during dinner, but we got a bit too…_ carried away _afterwards_._

Rain was with her grandparents right now and we all were living in the temple. My parents and Obi-Wan said the temple was a much more stable area for us to live in because of all the chaos Lux could bring us if we were outside. Obi-Wan said we'd be more protected here, so we agreed to stay. My _parents _didn't even go back to Shili, which left my older brother in charge of the throne for the time being…

I stroked Anakin's hair as he slept on top of me. Sex with him had gotten so much better because he was free of Padme, free of his guilty conscience. "Good morning," he whispered, moaning a little.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

He groaned as he pushed himself up. He moved us both without taking himself out of me. A sick feeling washed over me as I wrapped my arms around him and leaned my head on his shoulder. "Whoa," he whispered. "You're _incredibly _pale. Are you feeling all right?"

I began to breathe slowly as he rubbed my back. "I don't know what came over me. I'm not feeling too well now."

I lifted myself off of him with his help and we both moaned. I walked across the room and grabbed his robe, swinging it around myself as he got up to pull his underwear and pants on. I turned and stumbled a little as I tried to walk back over to him. My stomach did somersaults as he caught me. "Okay, Ahsoka, _what is going on?_"

"I don't know." I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes. It wasn't dinner. I knew that because he'd made it and he was a _very _talented chef. My stomach did another somersault and I felt like I was going to throw up. "Ani, refresher!"

He quickly helped me into the refresher where I lost everything he'd cooked for me the night before. My throat burned afterwards as I began to cough. He knelt behind me, rubbing my rear lek and back all in one slow motion. "Anakin," I whispered, my voice shaking.

"I-I have a test," he whispered quickly, leaning to the left to reach under the sink. I _hoped _I was pregnant, honestly. He wanted a baby so badly and I didn't want to disappoint him after all of his excitement. He and I talked about it a little more in depth after his divorce went through and we were both _very _pumped up. I knew he'd be a good father and I didn't think I'd ever regret it if my baby was his.

He straightened up and handed me a box that held the test inside. I saw him trying to hide his hopefulness. I smiled at him and he helped me stand up. I loved seeing this side of him. He stood there, holding me for a minute before I realized that I needed privacy to take the test… "Ani, would you… Would you mind stepping out for a minute?"

He laughed nervously. "Not a problem, my love." He kissed my cheek, releasing me, before stepping out. I laughed a little at his eagerness and did what I needed to do before calling him back in.

I set the test down and we both stared at it for a moment. It took roughly two minutes to work, so I washed my hands and brushed my teeth quickly. I rinsed out the toothpaste just as the test beeped.

I glanced at him in the mirror and saw him look at it. I watched his face as he looked at the box to see what the color on the test meant. _I _didn't even know. I'd used a completely different test the first time. He smiled widely a moment later and his eyes lit up. My breath caught as I smiled and spun around. I couldn't help the excitement I felt right now.

I hugged him tightly and he laughed, wrapping his arms around me. He spun me around once before setting me down. "Holy Force," I whispered, beginning to cry tears of joy. "I'm _pregnant._"

We separated and he held my hands gently, smiling widely at me. The excitement in his eyes made me feel so much better about going through with this. I'd almost given up the first time because Lux didn't want a baby. "Remember, I'm going to be here through it all. Nothing will take me away from you."

I smiled even as he kissed me fiercely. "I'm so excited," I whispered, smiling up at him. "And it's wonderful that you're excited."

"You _know _me. I love children. I've dreamt of having my own for quite some time. You know, while I'm still young enough to play with them…"

"You'll always be young at heart," I teased.

He chuckled and stroked my cheeks, wiping the tears away. "And in bed," he said with a wink.

I giggled as he slid his hand into my robe and rubbed my stomach slowly. He leaned forward and kissed me slowly and passionately. I opened my eyes a little to see his were closed. It made me happy every time he did that. It was like his eyes had to be closed in order for him to enjoy it. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. We separated for breath a minute later and he smiled at me lovingly. "Ani, I want to ask you something."

"Go for it."

"Have… Have my stretch marks ever been a turn off when we have sex?"

He laughed lightly, shaking his head. "Never. It makes you beautiful."

"How?"

"Well," he paused for a moment. "It means you've had a baby. Soon, you'll have mine. Our baby will create _more _marks for you and they'll be a symbol of _our _creation. He or she will leave their mark on you, which makes them yours."

I laughed and lowered my hands to his bare chest. "Why must you take everything onto a _deeper _level?"

"I just look at things differently. I like to think everything through." He leaned closer and whispered against my montrals. "It's also how I get you into bed."

I laughed loudly and smacked his shoulder. "Why must every joke consist of sex?"

"Because it makes you laugh," he said, smiling at me.

I giggled and looked at the test. "I kept my test from when I found out I was pregnant with Rain. Would you be against me keeping this one, too?"

"Not by any means."

I smiled and washed it off. I asked him to find something for me to write with and he brought back a permanent marker. I scribbled the date onto the back of it and wrote Ani's name, symbolizing that this was when I found out I was going to have _his _baby. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my shoulder. "Want to celebrate?"

I sighed and closed my eyes as I leaned against him. "As much as I'd love to, I have to go fight Lux again. Do you want to come with me?"

"You know I can't. You said he claimed you're having an affair with me. If I go in, he'll point me out and I'll be added to your case. That'll make it harder for you to win."

I opened my eyes. "Speaking of which, why don't you show up on any public records?"

"What do you mean?"

"Lux said I was with 'Anakin Skywalker,' but you seemed to have vanished for five years. Do you know why?"

He sighed and let go of me. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to explain any of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you saw how my name on the bounty board is 'A. S. Skywalker.' I couldn't go by my real name because I didn't want anyone to find me. I went by Skyelar, my middle name. My jobs made me hate myself and I didn't want anyone to know it was me that took advantage of girls and killed so many others. I didn't want _you _to find out."

"But… why?"

"Because I knew how you felt about me and how much you looked up to me. Imagine seeing my name on a wanted list. How would you feel?"

I sighed and nodded. "Okay, I see. I just… I tried to find you for so long. I searched through so many files and never saw your name. I thought you were dead…"

"I didn't mean to put you through –"

"I had a mini ceremony for you because I thought you were dead. I got wasted on Mandalorian wine because that was your favorite and I wanted to feel _numb._ That's when I met Lux again. He took me to his apartment and slept with me."

"And that's how you two got together? He slept with you as soon as he found you?"

I hesitated and saw the angry look in his eyes. "Ani, please…"

"Never mind," he whispered. "It's none of my business anyway."

I frowned and lifted my hand to brush his hair back. "I'm not like that anymore. I haven't gotten that drunk since. I don't plan on doing it ever again."

He looked away from me and I gaped at him. "What's wrong, Anakin?"

He shrugged. "It's stupid. Just forget it."

"No. Anakin, tell me. I want to know what's bothering you."

He sighed and stared into my eyes. "I just wish you had a better story about losing your virginity. Every day I was away from you, I regretted not taking you in my last few moments. _I _wanted to be the one that took you the first time. I would have made it memorable and enjoyable. He _ruined _it."

I laughed lightly. "I wish you'd been the one, too. I would have liked to have sex with someone that I actually loved instead of giving myself up while I was drunk."

He growled and I stared at him with wide eyes. "Ani, please, don't –"

He slammed his hand against the wall and the sickening snap of his knuckles echoed for a moment, making me feel sicker. I grabbed his hand without thinking and he looked down at me. In that moment, I saw the way Lux used to look at me before he'd hit me.

"Ahsoka," he whispered, his face changing as he noticed the look on my face. Instead of hitting me like I thought he would, he placed his hands on either side of my face, rubbing my cheeks with his thumbs. "I'm sorry."

I looked at his shaking, flesh hand and saw that he was in a lot of pain from doing that. I swallowed back my fear and took his hand gently, observing the injury. "I'll get the bacta," I whispered.

"Don't." He blocked my path and stared at me. "I'm sorry. I really am. I know you're still afraid that I'll be like him, but I never will be. I love you too much to hurt you like that. I'm angry at myself, not you, so don't think I'll hurt you."

I leaned against him and he wrapped his arms around me. "I told you that he's going to haunt you until you're free. I'm not Lux, Ahsoka. You know I'll never hurt you that way. I can't touch you like that."

"Just know that every time you make love to me, it's like you were my first time," I whispered into his chest. "You make me feel the best I've ever felt and you make me feel _special…_"

"That's what I'm trying to do because you _are _special to me."

"Don't be angry because you weren't my first. In my book, you _are _my first…" I cried against his chest and whispered, "You'll always be my first, Ani. You're my first experience at love making and you're my first experience at true love…"


	15. Chapter 15

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

My parents arranged for Anakin and I to have dinner with them tonight. I_ knew _ahead of time that it was going to be awkward. After three months, they _finally _asked us to go out with them, claiming that they wanted to get to know Anakin better. My mom seemed to like him prior to this dinner, but my father seemed… _disappointed _in me. I just hoped they'd be kind to Anakin. His past wasn't something he liked to talk about.

I heard his footsteps, but I still jumped as he spoke. "Relax, my love," he whispered, wrapping his arms around me. I held his arms for a moment before turning around to face him. He seemed to be scrutinizing my face as he stared at me. "What's wrong, Ahsoka? You're shaking and nervous as hell. They're _just _your parents."

I stared up at him and he sighed heavily. "It's about the baby, isn't it?"

I shook my head and tried to stop this conversation before it started. "Ani, they think I'm a _prostitute._ I don't know how I'm going to tell them. I don't know what I'm going to say to them yet. I kept this from you, but my dad thinks I'm just sleeping with you because I'm separated from Lux."

"_Frak them_," he whispered. "I know you and I will stand up for you. To be this…" He stopped, trying to grope for the right words to say. "_Full of life_ after all that's happened is quite a… _surprise._ You were hurt and I've tried to mend your wounds, but there's only so much I can do for you. You have done the rest. You're the hero of this story." He took both of my hands in his and smiled. "Don't let anyone bring you down. This is _your _life. You know _all _of the facts. Tell them how you feel and how you're going to live the rest of your life. You can't keep hiding behind me, Ahsoka."

I sighed and smiled weakly at him. "Damn, you're good."

He chuckled. "I'm honest and I want to see my Ahsoka shine. Show them you've gotten past Lux and all of the rapes. You have _me._ You have _Rain._ Now, you're going to have another little star." He moved his hands to my stomach and rested them on the tiny bump. "Be a _happy _and _proud _mother. After everything that's happened to you, show _them _that you've gotten stronger."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and his slid around my waist as we embraced each other for a few minutes. "Just don't forget that I'm here," he whispered. "You'll never be alone again, Ahsoka."

"Thank you so much, Ani."

"And, after you've finished with Lux, I will keep my promise to you."

I smiled and closed my eyes. "A secret wedding on a beautiful terrace…"

"Just _us _and _Rain._ We can run away and live the rest of our lives together…"

I pulled back and kissed his jaw before fixing his suit. "Anakin, you look amazing. This is the first time I've ever seen you dressed up. I think my imagination wasn't nearly as creative as what I'm looking at right now."

He chuckled and stroked my cheek lightly. "The only time I've ever seen you in a dress is when you masqueraded as my beautiful slave."

My lekku stripes darkened as I glanced up at him. "You thought I looked beautiful?"

"I kind of slipped up in front of the Queen, if you remember that far back. Do you… Do you remember the cage I found you in after I blew our cover?"

I raised an eye marking at him. "Yes. Why?"

"_That _is where I wanted to take you. Right in that cage."

I gaped at him and he grew really flustered until I took his hand. He looked upset with himself for even bringing up the fact that he'd wanted to have sex with me during that event. I smiled up at him and lifted myself to kiss his jaw again. "I honestly wish you would have."

"You have no idea how hard it was for me not to…"

"We could reenact it if you'd like," I teased. "I think the dress will still fit me."

I saw blush creep across his cheeks before he cleared his throat. "Just… Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Ani."

"If I… hadn't controlled myself and I'd forced you into that…" He stopped and shook his head. "This is stupid. I'm such a horny bastard. Just never mind and let's go eat."

I pulled him back by the crook of his arm and stared at him. "Ani, you can ask me anything. I love you and I won't judge you, okay? You've let me ask you some pretty stupid questions before. Besides, I think I like it when you're horny."

He sighed and kissed my forehead. "Out of curiosity, would you have been willing to… give me a blowjob?"

"Probably," I whispered. "Why?"

"I don't know. I wondered about it. At that point in time, you had no experience. I always wanted to be your first for everything. And, now, it's kind of…" He seemed to be having a hard time trying to find the right words now. "I _don't know._ You're _too _experienced. Damn, this is so –"

"I get it, Ani. We _both _know how I got the experience, but I do it with you differently than I've ever done it with anyone else. The way I do it with you is lovingly and, honestly, you're harder to please than those drunks were."

"But, even if I'd slept with you then instead of now, would you have given me the same pleasure as you did during our first time?"

"I loved you for a long time, Anakin. I would have done _anything _for you. I _still _will do anything for you."

I saw his lips twitch into a smile for a moment. "Damn," he whispered, sighing.

"What?" I asked, lifting my hand to brush his hair back.

"I seriously regret the last five years. I knew you had a crush on me, which is why I kissed you before I left, but I never imagined that your feelings for me went beyond that. I was too blind to see all of this, Ahsoka, and I wished I'd indulged your desires prior to leaving. Just imagine how differently things might be now if I'd slept with you before leaving…"

"I can imagine they'd be really different."

"Yeah." He stroked my cheekbones absentmindedly as he stared into my eyes. "_Your _initials would be '_ass_,'" he teased.

I laughed and hit his chest. "Why do you always have to ruin the moment?" I continued laughing for a moment before getting a little more serious. "How'd you know that anyway?"

"I believe I overheard your father yell '_Ahsoka Sira Tano_.' Your name is beautiful." He paused for a moment. "_Was _beautiful. Sorry, I keep forgetting –"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I'm not a Bonteri anymore. For now, I'm going back to Tano. Once the divorce goes through, I'll become a Skywalker."

"I can't wait for the day when I can call you my Mrs. Anakin Skywalker," he whispered.

"When that time comes, we'll _both _be _asses_."

He laughed and kissed me quickly before lifting me into his arms to spin me around. I giggled when he stopped and kissed me again. My stomach was doing somersaults again because of the motion, but I loved it anyway. "Ani," I whispered, chuckling. "Be mindful of the baby, please."

"Right. Sorry, love." He set me down and helped me fix my long, blue dress. He bought it for me, so it was _very _special to me. He took my hand and led me out of our dorm.

My parents told us they'd be at the diner to get our seats. My mother teased me a while ago and told us to take our time. My father… _ugh._

Anakin helped me into the speeder before getting into his own seat. He glanced at me and his smile faded. "Hey. Are you okay?"

He took my hand in his and I looked up at him. "I'm just nervous."

"Don't be."

"Easy for –" I stopped when his eyes widened and I remember _his _parental situation. He didn't know where his father was, if he even had one, and his mother was long gone. I looked away from him and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He sighed and rubbed my knuckles. "You're right, Ahsoka, but, if my mother were alive right now, I wouldn't be hesitating to tell her that you're pregnant. All she ever wanted was my happiness. If she could stand right here in front of me and see how much happiness you've brought me, she'd be proud," he whispered.

I leaned against his shoulder as he began to start the speeder and fly us towards the diner. "Can I practice what I want to say while you fly?"

"Go for it, love."

"All right." I closed my eyes as his right arm wrapped around my shoulder. "Mom, Dad… I've been through a lot," I began. "I kept dreaming of the day when I would be happy. The happiest I've been is when Anakin found me. He changed my life and he honestly wants to spend the rest of his life with me."

I opened my eyes a little and glanced up at him. "It sounds great so far. Just don't emphasize so heavily on me or they'll think you're trying to force them to like me."

"I'm being honest with them. This is how you feel and that's how I feel, too."

"Okay," he whispered. "It's your speech. You choose how you want to tell it."

"So… I love him and I want to be with him for the rest of my life. We're already starting our new life and we have a surprise for you."

"And what might that be, dearest daughter?" he teased, pitching his voice a little higher to try to mock my mother's voice.

I giggled and rubbed his leg. "I'm having Anakin's baby."

He sounded strained as he continued mocking my mother. "Oh, by the moons of Shili! What a _blessing!_"

He burst into laughter as I smacked his leg playfully. "She does _not _sound _or _talk like that."

We parked outside of the diner and I sat up. I was about to get out, but he took my hand. I looked back at him and he slowly leaned forward to kiss me. It wasn't a rushed kiss. It was a slow, passionate one that enveloped all of his feelings for me. I put my hand on his neck and rubbed his skin gently until we separated for breath. "You'll do fine, my love, and you know I'm here if you need me."

I smiled at him. "I appreciate that, Anakin, more than you know."

He got out of his side of the speeder and came to my side, helping me out. "Ani, I'm not _that _pregnant yet. You don't have to help me in and out of things yet."

He laughed nervously. "I know that. I can't wait to help you though. Soka, I'm just being a gentleman for you. I know it's hard for you to get this kind of thing, but I love you. Remember how you said you'll do anything for me? Well, _I _will do _anything _for _you_," he whispered.

He leaned closer to me again and our lips locked for a moment. "I love you, Ani."

"And I love _you_, Snips," he teased.

I giggled and whispered, "Skyguy."

He wrapped his arm around me and I held it on my waist. "All right, Ani, are you ready to tell your story to my parents?"

"Not entirely, but, as I just said, I'll do anything for you."

He rubbed my side gently. "Thanks," I whispered, kissing his shoulder.

"Into the belly of the sarlaac we go," he said, chuckling a little as we entered the diner.


	16. Chapter 16

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

We entered the diner hand in hand and Anakin asked for the Tano table. We were led to the table in the far right corner of the room by a droid. Anakin let go of my hand and darted forward for my chair, pulling it out for me a moment before I reached him. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek before taking a seat. He helped me scoot forward, rubbing my shoulder before taking his own seat across from my mother.

She smiled at him and I could tell that it was fake. "Don't you look dashing tonight?" she teased him. I _knew _she was teasing him because she always has an over-exaggerated smile.

Anakin looked flustered for a moment, giving me a sideways glance. "I wasn't able to tell in your presence," he whispered to me. "The beauty of milady blinded me."

I stared at him in awe, blush creeping into my lekku stripes. He took my hand beneath the table and smiled at me. My mother raised an eye marking, but brushed his comments aside. I, _personally_, loved his little comment. It made me feel really good about myself. "Sokie, you're in love with a _darling_, young man. Anakin, where are you from?"

He cleared his throat and looked away from me, staring at a wall for a moment. "I'm from Tatooine," he whispered. "I lived there until I was nine."

I squeezed his hand, knowing that my mother was going to hurt him with something because of the planet he'd come from. "_Tatooine? _Why were you living on such a horrid planet? Did your parents _not _care for you?"

I watched his jaw tighten and his eyes narrow slightly. "My _mother _and I were all we had. We were sold into slavery or, in my case, _born _into it."

She burst into laughter and he jumped, glancing at me. "_Oh! _What a sense of humor he has."

"Mom, he _was _a slave," I whispered, holding Anakin's hand tighter. I saw his anger on his face and felt it as he held my hand. She stared at us in disbelief before bursting into another fit of laughter. He was growing _very _uneasy beside me. "Mom, _enough!_"

Anakin sighed and gave me a very sad look. It broke my heart to see him this down. I hadn't seen it since Zygerria when I learned about his past. "If you don't _stop_, _we _are leaving," I threatened, slamming my right hand onto the table, shaking the silverware.

"Zira, _silence_," my father hissed. She stopped and frowned, bowing her head. I knew that wouldn't keep her quiet for long. She'd always been overly critical of my boyfriends.

"I'm glad my history as a _slave _was so _enjoyable _to you," Anakin whispered, his voice deep and dark. He let go of my hand and slid his chair back. "If you'll excuse me," he said to me.

"Ani, please," I pleaded. He stood, ignoring me, and walked over to the bar, filling a glass to the brim. I glanced at my mother and glared. "What the hell was that? Are you _trying _to make him _hate _you?"

"He's a _slave –_"

"He's a _former _slave!" I whispered. "Don't judge him for that. You _don't _know his story. _I _love _him _beyind words, mother! Doesn't that count for _something?_"

She shrugged. "What is there to tell? I know of his '_bounty hunter_' jobs, so I know what he's done and that he is absolutely _using _you. How blind must you be, Ahsoka?"

Anakin came back and I slammed my chair into his front as I stood up. "_Frak you_," I whispered to my mother. He stared at me as I took his hand and began to leave. He continued staring and I'd realized that his drink had dumped on me.

Anakin told me to hang on, but I was determined to get the hell out of here and away from that bitch that I _thought _was my mother. My father touched my shoulder and I froze. "Ahsoka, don't listen to her. _I _want to know more about your _mate._" The way he said 'mate' made me turn around to look him in the eyes. He was _serious._ "Please, give it another try."

"I will not sit and watch Anakin suffer –"

"I'll silence her. Please, both of you, be seated." He motioned for us to go back to the table and we hesitated for a moment. Anakin didn't care whether we stayed or left. He, as always, told me that it was my decision and that he would support me no matter what. Just _once,_ I wish _he _would make a decision for me.

Anakin helped me sit down again and I sighed, glancing up at him apologetically. He lightly stroked my jaw line and smiled at me, mouthing '_I love you._'

"You will _not _speak unless given permission, _wretch_," my father whispered to my mother as he took his seat.

I slid my hand across Anakin's leg and saw him attempt to take my hand. I pushed it away with my index finger and slid further until I reached his area and rubbed him gently. He lifted the menu very casually and closed his eyes behind it, his lips parting slightly. I smiled and grabbed him a little harder. He opened his eyes and looked dead-on at me. "Refresher. _Now_," he whispered.

"Give it time. Food is coming."

"_I _am coming."

I raised an eye marking at him and saw him smirk in his teasing manner. "I hate it when you do that."

He chuckled and leaned over to kiss me for a moment. He lowered the menu and told me he was getting the Mandalorian dish. He scooted his chair closer to mine and shared the menu with me. I glanced at the picture of the dish and gaped. "That looks pretty big for one person."

"Would you like to share with me?" he asked, smiling at me.

I giggled. It was his _dream _to share Mandalorian food with me at some point. "I'd like that _very _much, Ani."

He leaned a little closer and tried to act like he was showing me the side dishes for the main course, which I already knew. "You know the baby can't have wine, right?" he whispered, giving me a serious and concerned look.

"I know, Ani. We can share a bottle after she comes though." I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"_She?_"

I shrugged and shook my head. "I'll explain it to you later, my love."

"I'm looking forward to it."

"Cut the hushed chatter, my dears. Your father and I have _important _news."

"So do we," I chimed in.

"Ours is _better! _Ah, the waitress is _finally _here!"

Anakin growled and I took his hand, intertwining our fingers. I gave the waitress my and Anakin's order. He jumped in and asked for a virgin Mandalorian wine as I was about to. He was being subtle for me, something he was good at.

The waitress stood still for nearly three minutes as my _mother _thought about what she was going to order and rambled on and on. Anakin's patience was wearing thin and I didn't blame him for it. "All right," he snapped.

My parents stared at him like he'd gone mad. My father gave me a look and I shook my head. "_Some _of us will more than likely _starve to death _before you finish," he snarled.

He looked at me and I smiled weakly at him. I leaned against him and we both sighed. He gently rubbed my stomach before I spoke. "I hope you know how much I love you."

He kissed my montral and nodded slowly. "I do. I'm really sorry for being such an ass…"

"You're taking care of me," I whispered as my mother finally finished. My father ordered something quick and sent the waitress on her way.

"No patience, I see," my mother said lowly.

"Patience is a virtue I share with people who _deserve _my patience."

"You're only saying that so Ahsoka will frak you. How much is she paying you to sleep with her and put on this charade?"

"_Mom!_" I whispered, sitting up.

Anakin slammed his fist onto the table, forcing me to jump and everyone around us to focus on him. "I do _not _get paid for making love to your daughter," he whispered. "Ahsoka is _not _my bitch. I _love _her and she _loves _me." He looked at my father, laughing darkly. "How much were you paid to marry _this _bitch?"

My father glared at my mother, but remained silent. I rubbed Anakin's leg gently, hoping to calm him down. "Mom, he _does _love me and I _do _love him. _We _are _in love._"

"You're not even divorced and you're sexing him up. After he knocks you up, he'll leave. Just you wait."

My heart shattered as I gasped. Anakin stood up and threatened her in Huttese. I knew that's what it was because he'd used it on various occasions where our lives were in jeopardy or I'd been injured. To this day, I _still _had no idea what it meant. "Outside. _Right the hell now._"

I grabbed his wrist. "Ani, please…" I begged.

My mother stood and walked towards the entrance. Anakin gave me one last look before I let him go and he followed her out. I rested my right elbow on the table and held my head in my hand, trying to stop myself from crying over this. "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka."

I shook my head and closed my eyes. "I thought she liked him."

"She found his _history _and didn't like it. I was intrigued by him because his past leaves much hatred in him as well as anger, but he's well mannered. I've never seen more of a gentleman than him at your side. He stood up to me for you, my daughter. That is something Lux _never _would have done. I respect Anakin and I give you my approval."

I smiled. "He might have a b-bad temper sometimes," I whispered, tears beginning to fall. "But, Daddy, I want to marry him…"

"As soon as he proposes to you, you will have my blessing."

"Thank you."

My mother returned and looked aggravated. I could only imagine the tongue-lashing Anakin had given her in order for it to be over so quickly. I didn't see him come back with her and I grew concerned. "That _slave _wants to see you outside," she said angrily.

My father nodded and I slid my chair back before standing and heading towards the entrance. I was completely in tears as I found him outside. He hugged me tightly and kissed my face and neck fiercely, but lovingly. "I'm so sorry, love. This is _so _unfair to you…"

"No. This is unfair to _you_," I whispered against his chest.

He sighed and rubbed my rear lek gently in a soothing manner. "I just want you to know that I love you from the bottom of my heart. I wish things could be different in there, but, as always, I will always tell you that I love you. I love you more than anything that this galaxy has to offer me." He kissed my jaw and I closed my eyes. "I wish loving you didn't come with your mother though. I hate her, but –"

I kissed him to get him to stop talking. I pushed him backwards until he was against the building. I slid my hands up his chest and neck as our lips moved passionately against each other's. He broke away to gasp and moan as I continued to nibble at his jaw and neck. "A-Ahsoka, relax, love. I'm okay," he whispered. "You don't have to do this right now."

"Please," I whispered, looking up at him for a moment. I watched him stare into my eyes, scrutinizing me, before nodding.

"I like it, but I just want you to be happy, Ahsoka. That has always been my biggest concern."

"_You _make me happy," I whispered, kissing his shoulder twice as I rubbed his abdomen. "And I promise I'll make you happy and make _all _of this up to you after dinner."

He chuckled and rubbed my cheekbones. "You're going to have to do a _lot_," he teased.

I smiled as he brushed away my tears. "I'll do _anything _for you," I whispered.


	17. Chapter 17

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

Anakin managed to relax himself after a few minutes of kissing me passionately outside the diner. He said he just needed to feel my lips and skin to feel much better. I, personally, did not mind that at all. I smiled up at him and he smiled back with this awestruck look. I giggled and brushed his hair back the way _I _liked it. "Why do you look at me like that?"

"I'm in love with you. You're gorgeous in every sense of the word and I can't help but look at you like this."

My lekku stripes darkened and he chuckled, rubbing my cheekbones with his thumbs before kissing my nose. "Are you ready to go back in?" I whispered.

"Only if you are."

"I'm just… _uneasy _now. She's acting like this towards you already and she doesn't even know I'm pregnant. Imagine what she'll say then."

"Don't worry about it. If you worry about every little thing, you'll get too stressed out and that _will _affect the baby. I don't care if your mother accepts me or accepts the fact that I'm the father. I care that our baby will be born healthy. _That _should be your biggest concern, too."

I hugged him tightly, breathing in his tempting scent. Every time I breathed him in, I wanted to run away into the night with him. "You're right." I laughed and closed my eyes. "You're _always _right. You should write a HoloBook about _everything _because you're so smart."

He chuckled. "I'll consider it."

He took my hand and led me inside slowly, whispering seductive things that forced me to blush. It was things only he would come up with to make me feel better. He knew I felt a little down about myself when we had sex, so he'd try to say things that made me feel good beforehand. Judging by his comments, I had a feeling he'd want to leave soon and make love in our room.

He helped me sit down and he lingered behind my chair, rubbing my shoulder. He leaned closer and whispered that he loved me, kissing the right side of my montral. I held his hand on my shoulder and smiled up at him, mouthing '_I love you_' back to him. He sat beside me as the waitress came back with our food and drinks.

I watched him subtly switch our drinks, passing me the virgin wine. He glanced at me sideways, silently asking if I was doing all right so far. I smiled at him and he placed his right hand on my left leg as I began to eat. His concern was tangible as he rubbed my leg gently.

After we finished eating, Anakin kissed the side of my mouth, his right arm wound around me and I leaned against him. My mother looked disgusted by our affection, but I stopped letting it get to me. All I was focused on right now was my baby and… well, my _other _baby. I smiled as I glanced up at Anakin.

He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. My father cleared his throat and we both looked at him. He smiled at me and I sat up straighter. "Ahsoka, you told us earlier that you had news for us?"

I was about to speak, but my mother interjected. "Zion, we –"

"_Silence_, Zira!" he hissed under his breath. "You've criticized them enough tonight. Let the girl speak."

"As you _should _know by now, Anakin and I are _very _much in love. We _both _want to live the rest of our lives together, so we're starting now."

I took Anakin's hand and held it on the table, my anxiety rising as I prepared for what I needed to say. I didn't want to disappoint either of them. I didn't want to disappoint Anakin either. I looked at him and he smiled warmly at me. I could see that he was still just as excited as he was this morning and it made a large portion of fear fade away, leaving behind only a minimal amount.

I watched my mother observe my left hand and give me a disappointed scowl when she saw there was no engagement band placed on my finger. "I'm having Anakin's baby," I breathed happily. I held my breath afterwards and Anakin rubbed my knuckles. He was facing me completely, watching my face.

My father stared at me, his eyes widened and his smile gigantic. He looked excited as well as surprised, but my mother gasped and looked _upset._ "Congratulations to you both," my father said.

He held out his hand and Anakin shook it with his free hand, smiling. "Thank you, sir. We… found out this morning. We're _so _excited and we're both glad to see that you're excited as well. Ahsoka was very nervous about telling you."

He looked at me and kissed my cheek. My father smiled at me. "If _my _baby is happy, then _I _am most certainly going to be happy for her. I can't wait to see my grandchild, my little girl." He glanced at Anakin again. "Thank you for giving my daughter something to be very happy about. This is absolutely what she wanted and needed. I can tell by the look in your eyes as well as hers."

My vision was blurred by tears. I'd expected something _completely _different. Anakin kissed my lek. "See? I told you everything would be _fine._"

I leaned against him again and closed my eyes, smiling. He rubbed the right side of my montrals and kissed the left tip.

After a few minutes of relaxing and speaking about future arrangements for the baby, we stacked our dishes and prepared to leave for the night. My father said he wanted to speak with Anakin privately, so the two of them wandered off towards the bar, leaving me alone with my mother.

I watched Anakin pour a glass of strong wine for himself and for my father. My father said a few words and the two made a toast, smiling widely at each other. I sighed in relief when I saw my father physically accept Anakin. Anakin said he liked my father before now, but I could tell that his respect had grown stronger. It wasn't like my dad was ripping on Anakin's past throughout the night.

I looked at my mom and saw how disgusted she looked. "Mom?" She lifted her head to snarl at me. "What… What do you think? Are you… happy for me?"

I was hoping for a decent reaction, but I guess I didn't expect much from her after all that she said to Anakin tonight. If she was willing to go to drastic measures to upset him, then Force knows what she was going to say to me right now.

"I think you're a little whore looking for attention."

I gaped at her and she smirked. How the hell did my mother go from _crying _in prison after thinking I was dead to believing that I was an _attention whore?_ "You _always _wanted our attention, Ahsoka. Now that you're carrying that… _slave's _child, _you _are a slave. If it weren't for your father, you'd be _disowned. _I'd rather you'd stayed with Lux. At least he put you in your place and taught you –"

"Anakin, _no!_" I screamed.

My mother lifted above her seat and began to struggle for breath. I panicked and put my hand over my mouth as I felt like I was going to throw up. I closed my eyes and tried to relax despite the screams in the diner. "Ahsoka," he whispered, his voice shaking as he held my shoulders with his shaky hands. "Baby, we can leave. Let's go."

I nodded and he helped me up. He had his arm around me as my stomach began to churn. I darted away from him as we left the diner. I lost all of my dinner in the bushes and Anakin rubbed my back gently, whispering things that he knew I needed to hear right now.

After I finished gagging, I gripped his hand and tried to ask him to help me up. He pulled me up slowly and held me gently, walking me over to the speeder. "Was it the stress?" he whispered as we stopped beside the speeder.

I shrugged and opened my eyes to finally look at him. I hated to see him so concerned about me, but I knew he meant well. "How much did you hear her say?" I whispered.

"The part about Lux. What else did she say to you?"

I leaned against his chest and cried as he held me gently. I rubbed my stomach slowly and I felt him lower his hand to it as well. "She thinks I'm a _whore._"

He tensed up and I stared up at him, grabbing his shirt. "Don't, Ani, please. I know you want to defend me, but just… _don't._ I want to go home and I want you to go with me."

He breathed slowly through his nose as his anger built up. His eyes closed for a moment and his anger slowly simmered. He opened his eyes and nodded. "For _you_, I will."

"Thank you," I whispered.

My dad came out of the diner as I got into the speeder. Anakin stood between us as my father began to apologize quickly. "Anakin, I'm _so _sorry again for what Zira said to you. I don't know what was said to Ahsoka, but _I _will see to it that she is properly punished for whatever hurt you. Perhaps the _three _of us will have a peaceful dinner in a better, healthier, restaurant."

"That sounds… _great._ I don't think Ahsoka can put up with her mother anymore. Quite frankly, if I hear any more insults about Ahsoka's pregnancy, I _may _have to _kill _her."

"I refuse to put either of you through this again," my father whispered. Anakin stepped aside and my father came forward.

My father touched my face and sighed as he rubbed my cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Ahsoka, but know that _I _and your future husband are very happy for this blessing of a child. Do not let your mother take away from your joy."

I tried to smile, but I couldn't. "It's okay, Daddy. At least Anakin likes you and you like him. That's all that matters to me. All I need is you two."

He took my hands in his and held them tightly. Anakin stepped forward, but relaxed. He wasn't used to anyone else touching me like this. Over the last few months, it had only been Anakin, but now my parents were in the picture. "Ahsoka, just promise me that you'll keep your baby," my father whispered, holding my hands tighter.

I looked at Anakin and saw him giving me the same pleading look as my father. I started crying again and nodded quickly for them both. I felt a warm, familiar hand on my face and the pressure on my hands disappeared. I opened my eyes to see Anakin smiling at me. "I'll _never _get rid of my child." I kissed his hand and he kissed my forehead. "I love _you _too much…"

My father touched Anakin's shoulder and nodded towards me. "Get her home safely and take care of her. I'm proud of her for finding a gentleman like yourself and I'm going to be proud to call you my son-in-law one day, Anakin."

"Thank you, sir," he whispered.

"Have a good night and congratulations again, my baby," my father whispered before hugging me quickly. He hugged me tightly because this would probably be the last time he'd hug his _slim, _little girl…

Anakin attempted to help me into the speeder, but my father crushed him in a tight hug as well. I giggled when I saw Anakin struggle to return the hug. My father let him go and said his final good night to us before heading back into the diner to talk to my mother.

Anakin took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I smiled at him as he stepped forward and rested both hands on my stomach. I put my hands on top of his and stared up at his face. I liked the light that I saw in his eyes. The excitement overwhelmed him.

"Ani," I whispered, hating to interrupt his moment.

"Yes, love?"

"Can we go home? I still owe you for putting up with my mom tonight."

He chuckled. "I love you, Ahsoka. I'll put up with her and go through hell at the same time for you if it made you happy. Someday, I'll kill her though."

I knew he was teasing, but _still._

He helped me into the speeder before climbing into his own side. After we settled in, he began to head back to the temple.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is yet another chapter filled with sexual content. Read at your own discretion. If you don't read this chapter, at least read the A/N at the very end. It's **_**very **_**important. Thanks!**

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

Anakin and I had gotten back to the temple over an hour ago. We were still in the speeder. He was lying down in the backseat and I was on top of him with my eyes closed. We hadn't said a word since we'd come back. The silence was _peaceful._ The only sounds were of traffic and our breathing. I was rubbing circles on his chest and his thumb moved back and forth on my back.

"How are you feeling now?" I whispered.

He seemed a little surprised by my voice after not hearing it for a little while. "I'm mentally drained. How about you?"

I wanted to lie to him and tell him I felt a lot better, but I couldn't do that. He _knew _I wouldn't feel a whole lot better in an hour or two's time. "I'm still kind of upset…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I bit my lip for a moment before pushing myself up to look into his eyes. "Do you think I'm 'sexing you up'?"

He gave me a serious look and shook his head. "No, love. Not at all. Your mother is _crazy._ We tell each other that we love one another _all _the time. You love me, I love you. That's the end of the story. What your mother says is irrelevant because _we _are the ones in this relationship, not her _and_ us."

I relaxed and laid on him, rubbing his chest again as my eyes closed on their own. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, Ahsoka. I always have and I always will."

Silence loomed over us for another short period of time. Before I realized it, his shirt and my dress were removed. We were rubbing each other until I couldn't take it anymore. I slid his pants and underwear down, revealing his throbbing member. He stroked my montrals and lekku as I slid down his body. I stared into his eyes and saw the love in them.

I was a little afraid to do this right here because we could get caught by someone. My parents still hadn't come home. What if _they _caught me giving Anakin a blowjob in the speeder? My dad would probably think it was normal after what happened at dinner, but my mother…

"Hey," he whispered. I focused on him again and he stared at me sadly. "Are you okay?"

I nodded quickly, but he didn't give it up. "Talk to me, Ahsoka. I know something's wrong. Your eyes don't just glaze over if you're okay."

"It's nothing important," I whispered.

"I'm not going to let you have sex with me if you don't tell me what's wrong." He smirked and I sighed. I rubbed his leg and stared at the floor of the speeder before looking up at him. He pushed himself up a bit straighter. "_Talk_. It's just us. Your mother isn't here to criticize you and you know I'll never do that to you."

"It's just… What if someone finds us here? I mean, my parents still aren't back. I don't know when they _will _be back."

"So you're worried about what they'll think of us sleeping together?" I opened my mouth to speak, but he didn't let the words come out. "Don't you think it's a little too_ late_ to be concerned about that? I mean, you're already pregnant, Ahsoka. They know we're having sex."

I sighed and nodded. "You're absolutely right. Why do I get so weird when things happen?"

"You're concerned. I understand that. Love, it's one of your better qualities, but I think it's time for you to relax and let _me _make _you _feel good, okay?"

"Me first. I owe you."

He rolled his eyes. "I love you. The only thing you owe me is your heart."

"You have it. There's no doubt about it."

He smiled. I opened my mouth and took his tip into my mouth, keeping my eyes on him as I teased him. Being that I've had time over the last couple months, I learned how to please him better while doing this. He taught me _exactly _what he wanted me to learn. His member was big and required my _entire _mouth for the most part. It wasn't hard to get him into my mouth. It was just hard breathing with him inside. I teased his tip again before taking his salty, warm skin into my mouth.

I bobbed my head up and down while rubbing his thighs for a moment. I took his entire length in after a few head bobs. I licked around his member and gagged a bit. I wasn't used to _his _tip being at the back of my throat for this long, but I wanted and needed to make him feel good. He had admitted to me – despite his embarrassment – that he actually liked when I gagged. He liked to know that he was bigger than anyone else I'd ever taken in. Besides, it was another way to please him. He just liked hearing me in general.

He moaned and threw his head back a little as he stroked my montrals gently. I moved my head back and forth a few more times, shutting my eyes tightly. I jerked upright and gasped for breath as my spit soaked his area. I breathed heavily and shook a little. Tears wet my cheeks and I felt his fingers wipe the tears away. "You don't –"

I moved up to his mouth and kissed him as passionately as I could. I heard him moan and I felt accomplished. I moved my hand up and down the shaft of his member as we continued to kiss. His hands rested on my hips and rubbed them as our lips separated. He stared into my eyes and smiled at me lovingly.

He touched my cheeks gently before leaning forward to kiss me again. "May I?" he whispered.

"What?" I asked, confused. I raised my eye markings at him as I tried to think about what he was asking. It dawned on me moments before he replied.

"May I make love to you here?"

I giggled and my lekku stripes darkened. "Well, Anakin, we're both _naked. _Do you really have to ask?"

Despite the darkness of the night around us, I saw his cheeks burn with an adorable blush. The moonlight shined on him and made him look _beyond _handsome. I moved myself a bit on the seat, letting my right leg hang over his as my left one bent beside him. I held myself by his shoulders as he slowly slid into me.

He moved slowly, making love to me _lovingly._ We both moaned simultaneously as he moved. He always started out by sliding part way in and coming all the way out, repeating the process a few times. That was his way of teasing me after I teased him. He held the side of my neck, rubbing my collarbone gently as he moved.

My eyes closed as he began to move further inside of me. "How fast… would you like to release? I-I know it'll make you feel a lot better," he whispered.

"That depends on you."

"I can make you come pretty quickly," he said, sounding determined to do so.

I nodded and whispered, "Make me come for you."

I laid down on top of him and held his shoulders. "Can I flip us?"

I nodded and he carefully moved, holding me tightly as he shifted me onto my back. I still held onto his shoulders and I stared up into his eyes. He smiled as he moved back and forth slowly like before. I moaned and giggled as he kissed my left lek affectionately.

I bent my knees at his sides and, after a few minutes past, he began to move faster, hitting my spot dead-on. I was still surprised by how easy it was for him to hit me there. I gasped in pleasure and jerked up, wrapping my arms around his neck. We were glistening chest to glistening chest, breathing heavily. I kissed his neck and hair whenever I had the chance, but I quietly screamed his name the rest of the time.

Sweat began to drip onto me from him, pooling on my stomach, as I trembled in pleasure beneath him. I felt my insides contracting and realized that he was having a harder time thrusting into me because I'd tightened around him. He moaned a little louder when that happened, so I knew that's what it was. As he moaned above me, my heart skipped several beats. I tangled my fingers up in his hair as he _forced _himself to move just as quickly as he had before.

I tugged on his hair and buried my face into his neck, grinding my teeth against each other. Everything began to hurt, sweat, and _shake._ Even the speeder was shaking by now. Anakin reached up and untangled my fingers, taking them in his flesh hand.

I gripped his fingers tightly as we both moved to intertwine them. He could always tell when I was about to come by holding my hand.

I whimpered a little as my stomach moved quickly with my breathing and excitement. I screamed quietly as he began to hit my spot much harder and faster. He whispered loving words to me as he did so. I slid my other hand down to his shoulder and felt the sweat pooling up on him as well.

My breath shook and he told me to come. I tried to hang on a little longer to build it up, but failed. I screamed his name loudly as I gushed over him and the back seat. My insides and muscles relaxed as he kissed my shoulder. I heard him tell me he loved me over and over again. I was too out of breath to say anything at the moment.

He continued to thrust slowly into me as he kissed my neck, licking my sweat as he did so. I tried to kiss his neck as I continued to shake. "H-how close are y-you?"

"I'm not going to come."

"Why?"

"I won't be able to move if I do."

We sighed simultaneously before he kissed me slowly. "How do _you _feel?"

"Amazing," I whispered.

"Keep talking," he whispered, kissing my neck and collarbone.

I wasn't sure what to say to him, but I spoke my mind. "I feel much more relaxed. All of my tension is _gone._ I'm… high because of you. You make me feel so wonderful and I wish I'd had this feeling all of my life. You make love to me in such a way that…" I paused, closing my eyes, and sighed happily.

He chuckled and I slowly opened my eyes to see him smile. "All of my goals have been reached."

"Does someone need an ego boost?" I teased.

"Not ego." He paused and closed his eyes. "Self esteem."

"What? Why are you so down on yourself?" I brushed his sweaty hair back and rubbed his shoulder. He didn't look like he particularly wanted to talk about this, but he knew he needed to or it would eat him up. He pushed himself up in an attempt to separate our love connection. I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Ani, don't. Please, talk to me. It's _your _turn."

"It's just… what your mom said. She made me think _you _might share her thoughts. I was afraid to lose Padme and now I've divorced her. I'm so damn afraid of losing you…" He closed his eyes and looked _pained._ "If I lose _you_, I have _nothing…_ _You _are my everything, Ahsoka." His eyes reopened after that. "I try to tell you I love you as much as I possibly can so you _know _I'm in love with you."

"Ani," I whispered, pressing my hands against his cheeks. "I know you love me. You have so many different ways of proving that. I will _never _doubt your feelings for me. You're _my _Anakin. You always will be."

"You're so much better than Padme."

"And you're better than Lux."

We held each other in silence before he spoke. "Up for a sec," he whispered. I listened and slowly got off of him, raising an eye marking at him. "Can I have your entrance up here?"

"You've never –"

"I want to," he whispered.

"Can I suck you at the same time?"

He shrugged. "It's up to you. I don't mind if you just want to lie there."

He helped me spin around. He had to scoot himself down a bit so my legs had enough room to hang over him. His hands slid up my sweaty back before I felt his tongue lick my area. I moaned as he licked me slowly. He kissed my area gently, rubbing my rear. He made it feel as though he were having sex with me with his _tongue._

I took his member in my mouth and sucked him in a way that synchronized with the way he licked me. Our moans were pretty loud as we both gave each other an immense amount of pleasure.

We kept going until he practically _exploded _in my mouth. He gasped and immediately grabbed my hips tightly as I gagged a little on his love juice. I managed to swallow it all down before he sat up and pulled me up against him. "Ahsoka," he breathed quickly. "I'm _so _sorry…"

I licked my lips as he rubbed my stomach slowly. "Baby, please, tell me you're okay."

"That tasted _really _good," I said, off subject. I was perfectly fine, a little surprised, but fine.

"I didn't mean to –"

"Stop," I whispered fiercely. He moved his arms up to rest just below my breasts and I reached up, holding his hands. I twisted myself to kiss his jaw and I smiled at him. "I _loved _it. Why do you _always _get upset when something unexpected happens during sex?"

"I didn't want to do that. I didn't know if you wanted it or if you were ready –"

I sighed. "Listen. Anakin, I didn't think I was ready for a lot of things with you, but I did them anyway. We're more familiar with our bodies because of our love making."

"I just –"

"_Enough _already."

He sighed and nodded, closing his eyes. "I don't know how much more you want to do…"

"Are you tired? You normally are after you come."

He nodded again. "Okay, Ani."

"If you want more –"

"More can _wait._ Let's get dressed and head to bed, my lover boy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, my love."

We quickly dressed ourselves, kissed once more, and headed back into the temple to finally get some sleep after a very tiring day.

**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm here to spread the word for a good cause. Anisokalover123 has been abused by LolaTano. It would be **_**very **_**much appreciated if you'd join the resistance against LolaTano to prevent this from continuing. For more information, please, contact Bobasoka504 or AVP5. They're recruiting people for help, so make sure you PM one of them! Thanks! **


	19. Chapter 19

**POV: Ahsoka Bonteri**

I was drowning in darkness and cries long before I even lurched into a sitting position on my bed. I glanced around me and saw that it was early in the morning, too early to wake Anakin up. _Anakin._ My breathing was shaky as I touched his hair. I sighed in relief when I felt him beneath me.

I moved my legs beneath the blanket and felt his warm body. "Okay," I whispered. "He's still here…"

He shifted a little, facing me. "Hm?" he moaned. I jumped and he pushed himself up a little. "Hey. Are you okay? Why are you so jumpy?"

"It's nothing," I whispered. "Go back to sleep, Ani." He held his arms out for me and I scooted closer to him, resting my head on his chest. I held his shoulders and he clasped his hands behind my back.

My heart was beating out of my chest against his own. He must have gone back to sleep pretty quickly or he just didn't want to start a long conversation right now.

I went back to sleep an hour later and had an empty dream.

As I woke up at the right hour this time, I stared up at Anakin's handsome face, smiling at his peacefulness. I stroked his warm cheek and he began to stir a little out of habit. We'd showered after coming back in last night, so his scent was still clean and amazing. Rain had joined us in bed shortly after we'd climbed into bed.

I rubbed Anakin's chest and his grip on me tightened. "Good morning," he whispered.

"Good morning, Ani."

He opened his loving, blue eyes slowly and smiled at me. "How'd you sleep?" I buried my face into his neck and he ran his hand down my back. "Ahsoka did you sleep all right? I vaguely remember waking up during the night. What was that all about?"

I sighed and kissed his neck. "I had a… _nightmare_," I whispered, embarrassed. I thought it was childish of me to have a nightmare or a bad dream at this age about something that I knew wasn't going to happen. I can't believe I had to feel the bed just to make sure he hadn't left. He told me he'd never leave me and I believed him.

"Why don't you tell me about it?"

I was surprised by that, but only a little bit. I slid back a bit to look at his face. "Really?"

"Love," he said, chuckling a little as he sat up. "My mom always told me that talking about your nightmares helps. It helps me, so maybe it'll help you."

I sighed and bit my lip before he gave me an encouraging look. "I had a nightmare about being alone. I was in the medbay and it was _dark._ I could hear the baby crying. I tried to find you, but I _couldn't._ You were nowhere… A-And Lux came in. He told me that I was going to suffer the consequences. H-He took… _our _baby, Ani…"

He stared at me, a little more awake now. "No one will _ever _take our baby. I promise you that I _will _be there when he or she is born. There's no way in hell that I'd make you give birth alone. I _want _to be there when my first baby is born. I want to hold your hand and tell you to push and that everything will be all right. We're in this _together._"

He was holding both of my hands in his tightly by this point. I fought back the tears that threatened to fall. "Then _why _do I feel like you're going to _disappear?_"

"You're afraid because of what happened when Rain was born, but, I _promise _you, I _will _be there when she is being born. I wouldn't miss it for anything," he whispered. "I am _not _going to disappear, Ahsoka."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and thanked him quietly. He hugged me in return and kissed my right lek. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"And I –" Without _any _warning whatsoever, a vast amount of darkness washed over the temple. The only time I'd _ever _felt this was when Lux had come back while we were going to see my parents. I began to breathe heavily. If he came here while Anakin and I were here together, he could use Anakin against me. "Ani," I whispered, afraid.

It didn't even matter to me that Anakin could be used in my legal battle against Lux. What mattered was that Anakin would suffer because he took me from Lux. I _couldn't _let him suffer.

He threw the blanket aside and jumped off of the bed, reaching for his blaster. I grabbed his arm and stared at him desperately. "Ani, please, take Rain. You're stronger."

"And you're pregnant!" he hissed. I flinched a little as he stared at me angrily. "He touched my cheek, calming himself down a little. "Baby, you mean everything to me. I j-just don't want to lose _you._"

My eyes were beginning to water and I wasn't sure if it was because I was afraid or because he'd gotten upset with me for two seconds. I held my hand out for the blaster and he cautiously placed it in my palm before moving to get Rain from the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

I stood in front of them both, holding the blaster in front of me, as the door was kicked down. Lux entered and gave me a sinister look. Several clones that had been assigned to him entered along with him. "Hello, lovely," he said, laughing lightly.

My hands and legs began to tremble violently. "You're violating _my _terms, Lux."

"Shut up, bitch." He glanced at Anakin and winked. "That's the men. Arrest _him._"

I used the Force to guide my blasts, shooting the first two guards directly in the chest. "What am I charged with?" Anakin whispered, backing up because he was still holding my daughter.

"Rape," Lux said, holding up a datapad. "Murder." He paused and looked at me before speaking again. "And kidnapping."

I knew the first two had to do with him being a bounty hunter, but the last one _definitely _had to do with me. "Go to hell, Lux," he sneered.

"You kidnapped Mrs. Bonteri and her daughter," Lux whispered, smiling at me. "So, now, you're involved in our divorce."

"Bastard," I growled. I wanted to blow him away, but I thought of Rain. If I missed, she'd think I was going to try to kill Anakin eventually. If I hit him, she'd probably be more afraid of me.

"Ahsoka, I have all the proof I need to make this work."

"You'll either come willingly or by force," one of the clones said to Anakin.

"Ahsoka," Anakin whispered.

I backed up and he took the blaster out of my shaking hands, carefully handing Rain to me. "If I come willingly, these two will _not _be harmed. Those are my _only _terms."

"Ani, _no,_" I pleaded.

Rain began to cry as Lux stepped closer to Anakin and me. Anakin growled and pushed me back a bit to keep me a safe distance away from the monster that used to be my husband. "I want my wife back, _scum._"

"Over my dead body," Anakin threatened through his teeth.

"I suppose that can be arranged."

"No!" I shrieked. "Please… _no…_"

Several of the clones jumped Anakin. They were _hurting _him. He tried to fire off a few blasts, only killing one of the men. He also tried to stand up, but failed. His blaster slid across the floor as he was tackled _very _harshly. I set Rain down and told her to run. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. No one touched her.

As I heard Anakin cry out over and over in pain, my anger rose. I threw my hands out and began to strangle the men that were choking him. They released him and gripped their own necks, not knowing what to do now. I crushed their throats quickly with the Force and tried my best to move the others off of Anakin so he could move.

Force bonds were slammed onto his wrists and an electric collar was placed around his neck. I managed to kill _at least _a third of the clones via Force choke before I was electrocuted from behind. I cried out as I fell to my knees. Screams of agony ripped out of my throat as the pain continued. Moments later, my screams were echoed by Anakin's.

I looked up at Anakin to see his arms extended towards me. He was trying to Force choke Lux, to no avail due to the Force bonds and collar. I watched his consciousness start to fade as he stared at me. I heard my name before his head fell onto his limp hands. I watched him lie there in complete stillness and it broke my heart. I _wanted _to help him.

I tried to get up, but Lux threw me to the floor, crawling on top of me. He smiled at me wickedly and I knew _exactly _what was going to happen once those clones took Anakin away. I tried to reach out for him as his unconscious form was dragged out of our dorm. "Oh, I don't think so, sweetheart. You chose him over me, so now you're going to suffer."

I kept screaming Anakin's name even as Lux tore my clothes away and began to hit me. I tried my best to defend myself, but my vision became very blurry through tears and the need to go unconscious. Everything faded into a distorted scream and a darkened blur.

**Later.**

I heard chains being rattled as I came to very slowly. Faint voices were begging me to wake up. As much as I wanted to wake up, I remembered that my Anakin was taken from me. Lux had taken him. Lux had hurt me. My want to wake up began to fade and I wanted to die. My eyes opened on their own and, slowly, my vision began to clear up. I saw Anakin's face above me and I smiled weakly at him, wondering how he'd come back to me.

His lips moved, but no sound escaped them. I reached up and a surge of pain shot through me. I gasped as Obi-Wan's face replaced Anakin's. "Ahsoka," he whispered. "Relax. You're safe now."

Tears clouded my vision as I stared up at the older man. "_Anakin!_" I screamed. My voice sounded strangled and desperate, representing how I really felt right now. I wanted to kill myself because I didn't have Anakin with me. I was _desperate _to have him back.

I felt several different presences in the room and both of my hands were held up. I screamed as I heard a lightsaber begin to hum. Something was slashed through and my wrists were freed. Obi-Wan stroked the side of my face gently. "Ahsoka, I need you to tell me what happened to you. Where's Anakin?"

"L-Lux –" I couldn't say any more. I knew what Lux had done and I hated him for it. He took Anakin from me. He took _my love _from me and then he used my body for his own fun. "A-Ani's g-gone…" I whispered.

I felt Plo's Force signature near me and I looked up at him to hear his saddened voice. "He was arrested, Master Kenobi. Anakin was seen being dragged from the temple and tossed into a speeder with several clones transporting him."

I sat up a little and tried to push myself up. It was now that I realized my clothes were still torn and throw about the room, but a blanket was wrapped around me for the time being. My entire body hurt and shook as I moved. Obi-Wan held me gently and hugged me. "Ahsoka, you need to relax. We've been informed of your pregnancy. _We _will work on bringing Anakin back to you. I can promise you that."

I nodded through my tears and gripped Obi-Wan's vest tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

**Four months later.**

This was my first court session with Ahsoka. I'd gone to completely different things to be recorded, but Lux had requested that I be part of the real thing. My heart was beating out of my chest as I sat in my seat, waiting for Ahsoka to come in. I'd seen Lux several times due to the fact that he kept coming to tell me that I was getting what I deserved. I hadn't seen Ahsoka in four months. I was missing out on her growth during the pregnancy and it hurt me.

Lux kept giving me weak threats, telling me that Ahsoka didn't love me anymore. He kept telling me that she'd decided to get back with him. That didn't make sense because I was in their divorce session.

I watched Ahsoka come into the courtroom and my heart _shattered._ Her baby bump was _very _defined. Then again, she _was _seven months pregnant. I stared at her in awe. She looked so sad, but so beautiful at the same time. My heart ached as I watched Obi-Wan and Plo come in behind her. I wanted to be with her, not sitting across a room from her.

Her eyes met mine and she gasped quietly. Obi-Wan rested his hand on her shoulder and whispered something to her. He led her to her seat and helped her sit down. After she was settled in, the two Masters moved to sit behind her. She gave me sideways glances every now and then and I couldn't help but stare at her.

Lux saw the way we were looking at her and he groaned in disgust. He moved into the center of the room and held up a case. "I promised that I had evidence of Mr. Skywalker's crimes. Well, now, I've brought it with me for you _all _to see. I've brought in his sex tapes."

I tried to stand up, but I was pulled back down violently.

'_Sex tapes_' echoed in my head over and over again as the video was beginning to play. It began with me being seduced by a girl who was roughly twelve years old at the time. I looked at Ahsoka and saw her staring at the screen in shock. I was pissed because someone – probably Lux – had _manufactured _sex tapes of _me._ According to that son of a bitch, Ahsoka had some, too. He hadn't brought them out yet, but mine were viewable to _everyone._ They were viewable to _Ahsoka._

I watched her cry as she was forced to sit through me having sex with several young girls. I saw one that I'd _hoped _would _never _be seen. I'd bound a girl the way she wanted me to and I'd frakked her in bed while she screamed '_Skyelar_' over and over again. To be honest, I think I made it look like I'd enjoyed myself a little _too _much.

I knew how heartbroken Ahsoka was. At least she knew that I didn't have sex with her like I had sex with those girls. The tapes showed me frakking quickly and just abusing them in any way possible. With Ahsoka, I'd _made love _to her. I kissed her gently and affectionately while slowly moving inside of her. Just thinking about the way I had sex with Ahsoka gave me an erection. I wanted her so badly right now because I wanted her to know that I _do _love her. Ahsoka knew she wasn't one of those girls that I slept with and left the next morning. Ahsoka was the one I wanted to be with the rest of my life. I loved her like I'd never loved anyone before.

The tape was shut off and all eyes were on me, with the exception of Ahsoka's. Obi-Wan was rubbing her back as she cried and stared at the desk in front of her. I wanted to dart over there and hold her in my arms. I wanted to kiss her and say '_I love you_.' "Mr. Skywalker, is that man in the videos you?"

"No shit," I said in aggravation. As soon as I'd spoken, Ahsoka looked over at me. "I want to know who the hell produced those damn things!" I shouted. "I _never _saw a damn camera or camera man."

"The source is anonymous."

I stared back at Ahsoka and saw the look of hurt on her tear stained face. As she stared back at me, I felt a light pressure in my head. I tried to push it away until she gave me a desperate look. It was then that I realized that she was trying to reopen our bond from the Clone Wars. I immediately allowed her access into my mind. "Ahsoka –"

"_I love you,_" she whispered into my thoughts. "_So much._"

"You have _no _idea how much I've missed you, my love. I'm so sorry for all that's happened. I've missed out on _you _and your development after promising you that I'd be there with you through it all."

"_I-I missed you, too, Ani. I dream about you every night and I pretend you're in bed with me while I sleep…_"

I stared at her sadly, my lips parted slightly. After all that she'd _just _seen, she was _still _in love with me. "_Do you feel empty inside?_" she whispered.

There was no denying it. The way I felt without her was completely and utterly empty. She was the only thing that filled my heart and, without her, I had nothing. "Yes," I admitted.

She started to cry again, breaking my heart further. "_Me, too._"

"This is so unfair."

"_I know. I just want this to end so we're together again._"

"Has he hurt you since I left?"

She looked away from me and I gasped. "Ahsoka," I pleaded. "Has he hurt you?"

"_Yes._"

"Bring this to the court. Tell _them._ That's what you're supposed to be doing, Ahsoka."

I tuned back into the court session and heard Lux spouting lies about Ahsoka sleeping with other men while he was at work. That's when she stood up. "This isn't right," she whispered. "Why is _he _the only one talking? No one has heard _my _story."

Lux stared at her angrily and she stared at him in defiance. I was proud of her again. "Speak, Mrs. Bonteri."

She moved carefully with Obi-Wan's help. "After Anakin was arrested, Lux assaulted me. He threatened me if I came forward, but I _need _to now. These sex tapes of Anakin have _nothing _to do with me having an affair. Lux, I know _you _created those tapes. You probably created something for me, too, just so you could win."

She stopped and I silently begged her to continue. She'd gotten the attention of everyone in the room. "I was raped quite a bit when I was working. The men would just come out of nowhere and begin to torment me. I couldn't tell Lux any of this because he'd think I was a slut. Then I was raped by Lux a few months ago. He threatened my life, my daughter's life, and my unborn child's life. He used to beat me at home, which is why Anakin was charged with kidnapping me. Lux told everyone I was kidnapped. Anakin _helped _me get away from Lux. I was at risk and so was my daughter. Anakin made me see reason and kept me safe."

"But you've kept this hidden for months, Mrs. Bonteri. Why are you –?"

"Stop calling me '_Mrs. Bonteri!_' I'm _divorcing _Lux! Call me '_Miss Tano_' or something!"

I gaped at her. When I wanted her to stand up for herself, she'd never do it before. Now that we were in a courtroom and her love life was at risk, she'd speak her mind freely. "All right," the man sighed. "Miss Tano, why are you _now _coming forward with this information?"

She started to shake a little and I knew exactly what she was going through. After all, I _was _in her head now. "I was threatened by Lux. I told you this! He threatened my children's lives! I can't put them at risk. You're a parent. You _know _that you'd give your life for them. If you were a single mother like me, you'd do anything you could to keep them safe. If it meant keeping quiet, then you'd do it, too."

"Do you have any proof of his assaults and or threats?"

She started to back down and I gasped quietly. She was so close to winning this. I stood up despite the force on my shoulder trying to push me down. "I'm a witness," I called out. "Her daughter is a witness as well."

She stared at me thankfully and smiled weakly. "Mr. Skywalker, what do you have to say about her claims?"

"I was with her daughter in the refresher of their apartment when he came inside. She told me everything she could about the hell she'd gone through, the rapes and everything. I told her that she needed a new life and she didn't believe me. She didn't want to leave Lux because she was afraid of him. I hid with her daughter to keep her safe. Ahsoka stood in the living room as he asked her where the girl was."

Ahsoka moved to sit back down, holding her stomach gently. I stared at her for a moment before continuing. "I heard him hit her a few times. She fell to the floor. He started searching for their daughter and he tried to take advantage of her because he couldn't find the girl. He ripped her clothes and held her down. That's when I came out with a blaster aimed at him. She was _so _scared." I closed my eyes. "Her claims are _absolutely _true."

The entire scene replayed in my head afterwards. I could see her holding Rain as I told Lux to shut up. He screamed profanities at her and I told her to leave, following behind her shortly afterwards. I remember her clothes being torn as we flew to the spaceport. She'd been able to change her shirt shortly after calming down in the speeder, however.

"Is this true?"

Ahsoka nodded and Lux glared at her. "That's a load of –"

"Bring Rain in!" I screamed. "She'll verify _everything_ Ahsoka and I have _just _said!"

"She's _three! _She'll believe anything you say to her, you kriffing rapist!"

"I wouldn't rape a child!" Despite the anger building up inside of me, I had to relax. This is what he wanted. Ahsoka told me to relax as well. She knew that, too. "Your daughter is traumatized, you Force damned asshole. You beat her, too! I saw what you did to her when Ahsoka and I went into the apartment that night! You left her _alone!_"

"Wait," the man said. "You abused your daughter, too?"

"Are you actually going to believe this guy? You saw what he did to those girls in the tapes!"

"As Miss Tano mentioned earlier, his tapes have nothing to do with this matter. Miss Tano, where is your daughter?"

"She's at the Jedi temple with my parents," Ahsoka whispered.

"We'll send someone to bring her here and we'll have her testify. Her words will determine the end of this trial. For now, we're in recess."

I sat back down and held my head in my hands, sighing in relief. Ahsoka was going to win this. There was no way she could lose if Rain came. Lux was dragged out of the room by a few officials and Ahsoka slowly made her way over to me. She was testing the waters. They allowed her to come over and I smiled, standing up again.

She hugged me as tightly as she could with the baby bump between us. "Force, Ahsoka," I whispered. "I've missed you…"

I stroked the sides of her face, staring into her tear-filled eyes. She lifted her hands to mine, gripping my fingers tightly as she smiled up at me. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me? Why wouldn't I be? _You're _the pregnant one."

"I kept thinking that something horrible would happen to you because of Lux. I-I… Ani, I don't know how I'd live if you…"

"Shh," I whispered, wiping her tears away. "I'm okay and you're okay. How's everything been? Is the little one giving you a hard time in there?"

She smiled up at me, squeezing my hands. "_He _misses his Daddy."


	21. Chapter 21

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Everyone was back in their original seats now and Lux had been brought back in. He was now being watched by _several _guards, just as I was. Although, they were leaning towards putting my guards near him because I wasn't doing anything that was considered harmful to Ahsoka or Rain. Rain was standing with the speaker of the court and he was telling her that she had to be completely honest with the people around her.

She kept looking at me in fear. She held her arms out for me and I wanted so desperately to go over to her. "Daddy," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Lux flipped out, screaming, "That's _my _daughter! Not yours!"

One of the guards unlocked the Force bonds on my wrists and allowed me to go to Rain. I stood up and walked over to her, kneeling in front of her. I stroked her hair and smiled at her. "Hey, little love," I whispered, laughing lightly.

"Daddy, I'm scared."

The speaker stayed with us to make sure I wasn't going to try to make her say something to help Ahsoka out. "I know you are, kiddo. Listen to me, okay?"

She nodded and rested her hands on my knee. "Little love, your Mommy needs you to tell everyone what happened at home. This man is going to ask you questions. Now, you need to think really hard and answer him. Do _not _look at Lux."

"Daddy, is he going to hurt me?"

"I won't allow him to hurt you." I glanced over at Lux. "You see all those guys around him?"

"Yes."

"They're going to protect you from him. You can say anything you want. He _can't _get to you or hurt you. All you have to do is look at me or Mommy. If he tries anything, we'll keep you safe. Do you believe me?"

She nodded slowly and I stroked her cheek. "Okay, little love. Tell the truth, okay? Don't be afraid of Lux."

She jumped at my chest, throwing her tiny arms around my neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too, kiddo." I hugged her gently. "Okay, it's time for me to go back to my seat. I'm going to be right back there, sweetheart."

She nodded and we both straightened up. I looked at the speaker as I stood. He looked charmed by the little speech I gave her. He also liked that I didn't tell her what to say. I just told her to talk about anything and everything without having to fear for her life.

I walked back to my seat and sat down. I was surprised when the guards didn't put the Force bonds back onto my wrists, but I wasn't about to argue for them to be replaced. "Okay, Rain, how old are you?"

"Three," she whispered.

I glanced at Ahsoka and saw her staring at Lux from the corner of her eye. "Do you recognize that man over there?" He pointed at Lux.

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"My Mommy said he's my Daddy." She looked directly at me and pointed. "But _he's _my Daddy."

The speaker looked at Ahsoka. "Who is her birth father?"

"Lux."

He nodded. "All right, Rain, has this man ever hurt you?"

She looked at me again and I froze. I didn't want to make anyone think I was giving her answers. "Yes."

"Can you tell us what he's done to you?"

"He said mean things to me," she whispered. "He hurt me and my Mommy."

My heart clenched in my chest as I listened. Her tiny voice sounded so sad. "How?"

Ahsoka was still watching Lux and so was I now. He was clutching the rail in front of him tightly. I knew he was going to do something. I'd be the first one to throw myself out there if he tried to attack Rain. Though she wasn't my birth daughter, she felt like it. I'd grown attached to the little girl. "Daddy took my hair and made me hit the wall and floor."

"Wait, which Daddy? This one?" The speaker pointed at me because she'd said 'Daddy.'

She shook her head quickly and pointed at Lux. I sighed in relief. "_Don't worry. You've only yelled at her once, Ani. She's not going to get you in trouble._"

I jumped slightly and looked at Ahsoka. "What if she tells them I yelled at her?"

"_It was because you thought you lost her in the market, Anakin. I think they'll understand that._"

I sighed and stared at Rain again. The speaker looked at Ahsoka. "How did your husband beat you?" She tried to stand and I nearly launched myself out of my chair. "Miss Tano, you don't need to stand."

She sighed and relaxed in her chair again. "He'd grab my montrals and lekku, doing practically the same thing he did to her. He was rougher with me though. He didn't want to kill either of us. He just wanted the power that came with dominating us and bending us to his will."

I glanced at Lux and saw him seething. "This is a bunch of shit!" he shouted. Rain jumped and backed up a bit. "These two are _complete _liars. The child was clearly brainwashed."

"Check her medical records!" Ahsoka shouted back. "I took her to the hospital several times! She's had fractures to _several _of her bones!"

"The baby," I whispered, staring at her.

She kept her eyes on me and breathed slowly, closing her eyes. "Sir, can I, _please_, sit beside her?" I asked.

The man sighed and motioned for me to go ahead. I stood and quickly walked over to Ahsoka, taking a seat beside her. I rested my hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. "Ahsoka, relax, my love. The baby can _still _be affected by your moods. Just breathe slowly, okay?"

She nodded and opened her eyes to look at me. "Thank you, Anakin."

I smiled warmly at her. "You're welcome, Ahsoka."

She held my hand between our seats as the speaker continued. "Rain, if we told you that your father was going to be arrested, what would you say?"

She slaughtered the word 'arrested' when she asked what it meant. "That means that your Daddy is going to be put in jail for…" He paused to rethink what he was saying. He was speaking to a three year old. "It means he'll be locked away for a long time."

"I want that," she whispered, causing a round of gasps about the courtroom. "He made my Mommy cry and scream." I watched her tiny face shift towards me again and she pointed. "He makes my Mommy happy. He never hit my Mommy. He never hit me."

My chest felt loose all of a sudden and I smiled as Ahsoka leaned against me. "I love my Daddy," she whispered, smiling at me. "And my Daddy loves me."

The speaker glanced at me and nodded. He turned completely to face Ahsoka again. "Miss Tano, your divorce is now verified."

The smile across Ahsoka's face made me _so _happy. I watched as the man turned to face Lux and binders were slapped onto his wrists. "You, Lux Bonteri, are hereby under arrest for rape, domestic violence, and lying under oath."

"You can't be kriffing serious!"

I stood up and Ahsoka grabbed my hand. It took a lot of effort for the guards to even _begin_ to get him under control. Somehow, that bastard managed to sneak a blaster in. He pulled it out and aimed directly at Ahsoka. My eyes widened as he shot.

My hands flew out and my eyes closed. For a split second, time froze. I opened my eyes slowly to hear Ahsoka's gasping breaths and to see the blast levitating in front of me, engulfed in the Force from my hands.

I groaned and made it aim towards a wall. Ahsoka's hand was now on my lower back. I spun to face her and saw that she'd begun hyperventilating. I knelt in front of her and rubbed her cheeks and neck. "Sweetheart, you're okay. He can't hurt you. I told you I'd protect you and that's exactly what I intend on doing, my love. I'll never let him harm you again."

She stared into my eyes as she began to relax, nodding slowly. Lux was screaming behind me, calling Ahsoka crude names that pissed me off. I reached down to my pants and realized my blaster wasn't on my belt. I sighed and glanced up at her. "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered.

"I'll get you, you bitch! Just you wait! You're going to suffer without me!"

"So long, bitch," I whispered, closing my eyes. Ahsoka ran her shaky fingers through my hair slowly. "And good kriffing riddance."

After Lux's voice disappeared from the room, I opened my eyes and gently hugged Ahsoka, being very aware of her bump. "You did it," I whispered.

"No," she said, tears in her voice. "_We_, as a _family_, did it."

I kissed her neck and felt something against my abs. "What was that?"

"Your son," she whispered, giggling.

I closed my eyes and smiled, loving the feeling he gave me. I wanted to cry because of how magical this moment was. My child, carried by my lover, had just kicked me through her. I pulled back and opened my eyes to stare into hers. "When did you find out we were having a boy?"

"Well," she began nervously. "I never actually… _asked _a professional doctor or a droid. I had a vision of you playing with a little boy that looked just like us."

I stroked her cheeks and believed her. She was the mother, so she had to know a little more than I did. "This is amazing," I whispered. I'd finally lost all of my composure and allowed the tears to slide freely down my cheeks as I smiled widely at her. "Amazing doesn't even begin to describe this," I said, shaking my head.

She giggled and kissed my lips gently, not caring if anyone saw us. At this moment in time, I didn't give a damn either. I just wanted to kiss her and have her back in my life. Her hands roamed over my shoulders and down my chest throughout the duration of the kiss. "I missed this," she whispered. "I kept imagining your lips against mine when I kissed your pillow, but it's just not the same. A pillow doesn't have the same warmth and love as your kisses do…"

I chuckled. "I didn't have anything _to _kiss because I was in a nice, empty cell for four months, but I kept dreaming about you, Ahsoka. Honestly, I dreamt about kissing you more than having sex with you. If I have you, I don't need sex. I could kiss you all day long."

She rubbed my collarbone and smiled, her eyes watering. "We've got the rest of our lives for that."

I rested my flesh hand on her baby bump and felt something change in the Force. It was an odd sensation that I'd felt before. It made me… _think_ that our lives weren't going to be as simple as we hoped. I could feel three times the love as I touched her. "What's wrong, Anakin?"

I started to think about where I'd felt this before. I kept my hand on her stomach and stared at it as well. I could feel her worry, especially as she placed her hand on top of mine. "Anakin, talk to me. What's going on? You're starting to scare me."

That was true. I was starting to scare her. I was also starting to scare myself. The location of the first feeling clicked in my mind finally, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words I was looking for. I blinked and stared up at her, sensing the heartbreak she was feeling as she looked at me.

"Ahsoka, are you sure you're having _one _baby?"


	22. Chapter 22

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

Ahsoka gaped at me for several minutes, neither of us knowing what to say to the other. She tightened her grip on my hand, but no words escaped either of our lips. I could see the tears forming in her eyes before they began to brim. I lifted my other hand to her face, stroking her cheekbone lightly. "Ani, I only saw one in my vision. I-I've had a hard time sensing him though. C-Can _you _feel something?"

I bit my lip. "The last time I felt this was when Padme was pregnant with the twins," I whispered. It broke my heart to say that. Losing Padme wasn't as hurtful as I thought it would be. Losing my babies…

"You think we're having… _twins?_"

I sighed as my baby continued to kick me through her bump. She cringed a little at the pressure, but it could only get worse if there were _two _babies in there. I took both of her hands in mine and kissed her quickly. "That's what it feels like to me. I could be wrong. I'm not all knowing, Ahsoka, so _don't _panic."

"I… I know I'm _bigger _than I was with Rain, but… _twins?_" I noticed that she'd begun crying. It broke my heart to watch her fall to pieces about this. "Ani, what if they don't _make it?_ Padme was _so _healthy and she lost them." She stared into my eyes for a moment before closing hers and shaking her head. "I can't put you through that again," she whispered.

"Stop. Stop worrying. Right now, you _focus _on eating as much as you can for him." I paused. "_Them._ Don't think about whether or not they'll make it. That'll decrease their chances. Just be calm and let me see you smile, please? No more tears, all right?"

"Come here," I whispered. She scooted her chair closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder, closing her eyes. "That's not what I meant. Come _here._" She lifted her head and gazed at me in confusion. I motioned for her to sit on my lap and she gave me an incredulous look, but did it anyway. I guided her without having her go through too much trouble.

She wasn't as heavy as I thought she would be – not that I thought she was heavy. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her jaw. I rubbed over the baby bump gently and slowly, smiling as I kissed her face. Rain came over to us and smiled at Ahsoka. "Did I help, Mommy?"

She rested her small hands on my knees and smiled up at us widely. I chuckled and moved my hand to stroke her hair. "Yes. You helped Mommy out a _lot._ We _both _love you so much, Rain. Thank you, little love. You've made Mommy _really _happy."

She giggled as I tapped her nose gently with my index finger. The speaker came over to us, staring directly at me solemnly. "Mr. Skywalker, I regret to inform you that your trials will still be taking place tomorrow."

"There's got to be a way I can get out of it," I whispered. "She's going to have my baby soon. I _need _to be with her."

"Your first trial takes place tomorrow, correct?" I nodded and he continued. Ahsoka was rubbing my chest slowly as the man and I spoke. "I'm sure if you explain, you can get off pretty easily. It's not like you've been jailed before or accused of a crime."

"Would it be all right if I made a holocall?"

"Certainly." He dug into his suit and pulled out a holodevice, handing it to me. "Take your time, sir."

I immediately contacted my lawyer, watching his blue image appear before me. "_Anakin? What is it?_"

"I need to get out of prison time. Do you think you can get me off on community service or something? My… girlfriend is going to give birth soon and I want to be with her to support her."

"_Why not just plead guilty and be bailed out? That's easier than community service. They've removed the kidnapping claim and you're a first time offender. I'm sure, what with your Jedi records, we could pull some strings, my friend._"

I sighed and nodded. "Do your best, Leroni. Thanks and I'll talk to you more later."

I ended it and handed the device back to the man. "Anakin, if you don't mind me asking, was your mother Shmi Skywalker?"

My heart froze in my chest and Ahsoka climbed off of me, sitting in her chair again. She held Rain's hand and stared at my face. This man knew my mother and that couldn't be a good thing. She'd never left Tatooine after being bought by the Hutts. He was giving me a curious look and I decided that I should probably answer. I cleared my throat and nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

"How old are you, Anakin?"

"Almost twenty-nine," I whispered. He sighed in relief and I cocked an eyebrow. "How do you know my mother?"

"She and I had an affair while she worked at a bar quite some time ago. It was long before you were born though. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mine. I wouldn't know how to explain that to my wife. Can you tell her that Jaden says 'hello'?"

My breath caught and my anger shot through the roof. My entire body went numb. My mother had mentioned a '_Jaden_' to me when I was little. It was a very vague memory, but she told me never to open myself up to someone if I knew they weren't willing to go further than sex. "Ani," Ahsoka whispered, grabbing my arm as I jumped up. My chair flew back a bit as I seethed. _This _man had taken advantage of _my _mother.

"She's been _dead _for almost ten _years_," I growled.

He backed up, realizing that I knew who he was. He must have guessed by my major mood swing that my mom had told me about him. "I-I'm sorry, Anakin."

"You kriffing should be," I whispered.

Ahsoka stood and tried to turn me to face her. "_My love_…"

I sighed and tried to relax, but I _couldn't._ I was staring at a man that frakked my mother without a second thought just for his own pleasure so many years ago, leaving a broken heart with my mother for however many years. Ahsoka's hand pressed against my chest and rubbed slowly. The man backed away and looked apologetic.

As soon as he was a good distance away from me, Ahsoka stepped in front of me, staring up at me in concern. "Talk to me."

"It hurts," I whispered.

"What hurts?"

"_He _took advantage of my mom. That _wasn't _a simple _affair._"

Her hands roamed over my chest slowly and seductively. "I'm sorry, Ani. What he did was wrong, but it's done." _That _statement pissed me off further. _She _said that it was done. She _couldn't _say that after the shit Lux put her through. "I'll make you feel better later," she whispered, smiling weakly.

I sighed and gave up on being mad at her. After all, she'd won today. "After the babies are born," I whispered.

"Two _months?_"

"Neither of us can be on top without making it uncomfortable for you."

She smirked. "What about in front of you?"

"I didn't think you liked that position."

"Ani, I haven't had you make love to me in _months._ Frak the position. I just want to make love with you." She tried to get on her toes to kiss my jaw, successfully completing that goal. "I'll take making love to you in that position over _anything _as long as you're inside of me. Promise me that we'll spend time together when you're able to come home?"

"As soon as I get out, I'm getting us our own place. We'll _never _have to work again and we can raise the kids _together._" I chuckled and stroked her cheeks. "We can have sex everyday for the rest of our lives after that."

She giggled and smiled lovingly at me. "I'm looking forward to that, Mr. Skywalker."

I leaned forward and devoured her lips for the first time in four months. She held my hips and I held her face, moaning against her lips.

"All right," someone called out. "Mr. Skywalker, it's time for you to go back to your cell."

I sighed and stared into her eyes. "Damn it," I whispered.

She smiled at me and brushed my hair back the way she liked it. "Don't worry. You'll hopefully be free soon and we can spend the rest of eternity together."

I nodded and we kissed once more at a very slow pace. "I love you, Ahsoka. Don't forget that, please. I'm going to come back for you soon. I promise I'll be back before you give birth."

"Take care of yourself, my love."

"Same to you, sweetheart."

I swiped across her cheekbones slowly, wiping the tears away. "Love you, beautiful."

"I love you, too."

She and Rain walked with me and the guard to my transport back to the local prison where I assumed Lux would be staying for quite some time.

**Two weeks later.**

I strolled down the temple halls, thinking that surprising Ahsoka with my return would be a good idea this morning. It was too early for anyone to really be up at this time. Obi-Wan had been able to run out before my transport left for the prison after the court session two weeks ago to tell me that he'd make sure Ahsoka was protected and such. I appreciated that he was there for her in my absence, but I was back now.

I stood outside of the door to the dorm and smiled before pressing my hand down on the panel. It slid open with a quiet _whoosh _and allowed me the breathtaking sight of my sleeping beauty. Her lips were parted and I could hear her light snores from the doorway. I smiled widely as I made my way over to the bed to take a seat beside her. Her hand was resting on the spot where I normally slept. It was nice to see that she still kept up our sleeping routine.

I placed my hand on top of hers and rubbed her knuckles gently. The sun wasn't even shining yet, but that didn't mean anything to us. She told me to wake her up as soon as I came back, so that's exactly what I was doing. She began to stir, moaning quietly as her eyes slowly opened. Her beautiful, azure orbs gazed up at me and she smiled weakly. "Ani?"

"Good morning, my sweet lover girl," I whispered.

She smiled and moved her hand to squeeze mine. "Are you home for good now?"

I nodded. "All of my service is _done._ I'm all yours now."

"Finally," she whispered, sighing happily.

"I know. How are you doing, sweetheart? Is everyone okay here?" I rubbed her stomach gently and she sighed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm starting to think you were right about me having twins, Ani. The movements in me, the amount of food I eat…" She sighed again and closed her eyes. "Force, I'm _so _fat…"

"_No._ You're _beautiful._ Don't _ever _call yourself fat. This is _my _gorgeous, pregnant Ahsoka."

"Lay down," she whispered.

I did as she asked and scooted as close to her as I could, kissing her slowly. I rested my hand on her stomach again and she held my shoulders. "I missed you, Soka."

"And I missed you, Ani." We continued to kiss a few more time before she spoke again. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Your wish is my command," I teased.

She giggled, running her fingers through my hair. "You remember Jared, right?"

"Of course."

"Would you mind… Would you mind taking me down to see him again before I have the babies? I want to tell him the good news in person, if that's okay with you."

"As long as you're happy and I'm with you, I'll take you anywhere. Besides, I'd _never _let you go down there alone after all that you went through there as well."

"Well, I thought that maybe my parents would be willing to watch Rain…"

"Love…"

"Yes?"

"Stop talking," I whispered. I stroked the left side of her face before reconnecting our lips, allowing them to move in slow, loving motions.

The last few months had been very trying, but I was home now. I was with my Soka and my babies. She was roughly a month and a half away from having my baby… _or _babies. Either way, I was now the happiest man on the face of known galaxy. My life was coming together finally.

**A/N: Remember how I spoke about **_**The Resistance **_**against Fanfiction cyberbullying? Well, there's an official community now! Check out my profile where it says '**_**attention**_**' in bold and underline. Please, follow the link and subscribe to our cause! It would be very much appreciated. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter contains sexual content. Read at your own discretion.**

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

It was _wonderful _to have Anakin back with me. He asked me questions about the pregnancy in an attempt to catch up with me. As I talked on and on, he smiled and gave me his _undivided _attention. It made me feel really good because he was so interested. I think this is the most relaxed I've been since he was arrested…

He held my hands and looked worried after a few minutes. As he rubbed over my knuckles slowly, I stopped talking and stared at him. "What's on your mind?"

His head snapped up and he stared at me, eyes widened. "Nothing. Keep talking. I'm still listening, love." I sighed and gave him a look, letting him know that I wasn't going to continue speaking if something was wrong. "Fine, fine. I was just wondering… Have you heard from Lux?"

I was taken aback by his question. Had I heard from… _Lux?_ Lux was in _prison._ Why and how would I hear from him? "No. Why?"

He shook his head and tried to change the subject, sitting up. I sat up with him slowly and slid my hand up his back and over his shoulder. "Something's troubling you and it's more than you thinking I'd hear from him. What's going on, Anakin?"

He sighed and held my hand on his shoulder. "I've been overly… _concerned _for you, my love." He glanced at me over his shoulder and frowned. "I heard that Lux escaped and was going to go after you. I've been stressing myself the last two weeks. It would have taken me a month to complete my service hours, but I _had _to get through them so I could come back to you. I hated going to bed every night, wondering if you were okay… if you were safe."

I kissed his hair and wrapped my arms around him as best as I could. "I've been safe, my love. Obi-Wan and Plo have been watching me since our last court session. I've been watching the HoloNet for news updates and I never saw anything about Lux escaping. I think someone was just trying to scare you, Ani."

"Well, it worked…"

I sighed and he kissed me gently for a few moments. "Ani, when will things get better and easier?"

"I'm not sure," he whispered. "But I'm here now. I'm back to protect you from everything."

He pulled me onto his lap and I wrapped my arms around his neck, staring into his beautiful eyes. Every time I looked at them, I got lost. My heart beat quickly and I felt as if it were going to burst out of my chest. He took the breath right out of me and I loved the feeling.

He smiled at me and we slowly moved our heads together to embrace each other's lips in a warm, passionate kiss. I could feel his longing as his lips moved against mine fiercely. His hand slid up and down my back slowly, sending shivers through me as my excitement quickly shot through the roof. I moaned into the kiss and rubbed the sides of his neck.

We broke away to gasp for breath, smiling at each other. "Ani."

"Soka," he whispered.

We gasped for a few more moments. "Take me," I whispered.

"When does Rain wake up?"

"In a few hours." I slid off of his lap and stood up at the end of the bed. He watched me, smiling widely. "What are you smiling at?"

"You said you were fat. Well, damn it, you're beautiful. I love seeing you pregnant. You have this… _glow._"

I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair. "I have a glow?"

"Yes," he whispered. "And it'll be much more radiant after I make love to you."

I giggled as he pulled his shirt up and over his head. He told me to get into a comfortable position for myself. I carefully crawled across the bed and laid on my side like I had the first time we made love. He moved to lay behind me and rubbed my stomach gently. His warm lips brushed up against my lekku and excited me. I could _feel _myself becoming wetter with each touch.

He pulled my underwear down slowly with my help and tossed them onto the floor, moving to lift my nightgown afterwards. I watched him remove his pants and underwear in one swift motion before his hand slid over my front and down to my area. He rubbed over the stripes leading to it before actually rubbing the skin above my entrance.

He carefully pulled my leg up over his and moved his hand into the folds of my area, rubbing me lovingly. I moaned as he began to slide his fingers into my entrance one by one. He managed to fit most of his hand into me, moving back and forth slowly. I moaned and lifted my hand to stroke his jaw. He kissed my cheek lightly as he began to move his hand a little bit faster, causing me to catch my breath and gasp every now and then.

After he believed I was thoroughly excited, he removed his hand and smiled at me. I watched him curiously as he lifted his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers, sucking on them one by one. I raised an eye marking at him. Once he finished, he laughed. "Still just as tasty as I remember," he whispered.

He shifted us a little bit so he could guide himself into me slowly. I moaned as he teased me with his tip. I heard him laugh lightly behind me as he moved himself a little further into me, finally beginning to make love to me. He began slow, as he usually does. I leaned my head back and continued to stroke his jaw as he moaned with each slow thrust.

I _loved _the sounds he made once he began to thrust deeper inside of me. He panted and moaned, telling me that he was enjoying himself. His breath was hot on my lekku and I smiled. His entire front began to sweat against my backside and I assumed I was doing the same to him. He moaned a little louder with each motion, sending me into ecstasy. I'd _missed _this. I missed feeling him inside of me, loving me, making me feel _amazing._

He made me feel like I was the only girl in the world that mattered to him.

I could hear his loving thoughts through our newly opened bond. He must not have realized that it was still open. I didn't particularly mind hearing him. His mind was where his thoughts stored _everything_ and I was now aware of _everything _he thought of me. He mainly thought about how beautiful I am, so I guess he really _did _mean it when he said I was beautiful.

"That's cheating," he whispered. I could hear the teasing manner in his voice as I giggled. "And now, my love, you're going to suffer the dire… _consequences._"

We both laughed as he began to move a little faster, aiming directly at my spot. My body began to tremble against him and I bit my lip, moaning quietly. He slowed down a bit more and continued to hit my spot, sending waves of pleasure through me.

I gasped as he moved _much _faster and began to hit my spot with a little more force. He took my left lek and gently pulled it back over my shoulder, taking the tip of it into his warm mouth. He made a few sucking noises as he continued to thrust into me.

As I continued gasping and whimpering, he bit my lek. It wasn't a painful bite. It was a '_You're mine and I love you_' kind of bite. He knew my lekku were major assets to my pleasure. He moaned a very _muffled _moan since my lek was still in his mouth. "Ani," I whispered.

He, of course, thought he was doing something wrong, so he slowed down. I told him to do whatever he wanted and that I didn't mind _anything _he did as long as he did it with me. I rubbed his jaw and twisted myself to intercept his wonderful lips. My lek fell out of his mouth as he began to kiss me fiercely. He took my hand from his jaw and intertwined our fingers on my bulging stomach.

He picked up his thrusting pace and began to pound into my spot. He knew I was close and I knew it, too. I gasped audibly, separating our lips as he moved. I felt his eyes on me and I felt his concern rising. I squeezed his hand tightly and tried to hold my breath. I couldn't help the small cries that escaped my lips. "Soka," he whispered, stopping. His mouth was a breath away from mine now.

We panted a few times before he began to suck on my lower lip gently. His tongue slid over my lip and into my mouth to dance alongside mine.

I squeezed his hand so much tighter as he began to move quickly again. I wondered how he kept finding my spot so _easily._ I gasped and cried out, our bodies glistening with sweat. He was staring up at my face and I was doing my best to keep my eyes on him. "I-I'm c-coming," I whispered, my voice shaking as my insides began to do their normal routine when they wanted to let go.

My insides forced him to try his hardest to continue pleasing me and he succeeded. Everything eased up and, as I always do, I screamed his name _very _loudly. I gushed all over him and the bed as his come shot up inside of me. I thought it was pretty amazing that he waited for me to come before he came as well. I could feel his warm juice inside of me and I smiled up at him.

He moaned and made a few others noises in pleasure before slowly pulling out of me. I understood why he had to, but that didn't mean I was okay with him leaving my body. He rolled onto his back and panted as I sat up, shaking a little.

He stroked my lower back and whispered, "Lay down with me."

I listened to him, not wanting to miss a thing or disappoint him. I laid on my side, facing his tired yet gorgeous face. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me. I rubbed over the glistening sweat on his chest and he moved his face closer to mine, kissing me affectionately.

He stroked the side of my face as he kissed me. We separated and he continued beaming at me. "It's so _good _to have you back, Ani…"

I took his hand and he intertwined our fingers, holding my hand tightly. "It's good to _be _back, my love. You have no idea how much I've missed you. I missed seeing your beautiful smile and that sparkle in your eyes…"

"My eyes sparkle?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. Every time you're happy, they have this… light to them. It's absolutely… _breathtaking._ I love staring into your eyes when they're like that. It's like you're this magical creature when I look into your eyes. Not that you aren't magical because of anything else."

I giggled and he kissed me again. "I know, Ani." I squeezed his hand and smiled widely at him. "I get lost in your eyes, too. They're just so beautiful. I know you said this, but the same goes for you. You always have this light in your eyes when you're happy. I mean that."

"Well, then I guess we're both really happy," he whispered.

"Yes, I guess we are."

I could feel one of the babies begin to kick me, so I guided his hand to my stomach and let him feel it. I watched him sit up a little and stare at his hand in awe. It made me extremely happy to see him like this. This is why I always wanted to be with him. _He _is the fatherly type that my babies would need.

"Force, I love you," I whispered.

He smiled at me and whispered, "I love them just as much as I love you, my shining star."


	24. Chapter 24

**POV: Anakin Skywalker**

**Two weeks later.**

Sleep has been so much easier the last two weeks. Well, for the most part. Ahsoka was getting closer to have the baby or babies. We still weren't sure and she didn't want to know until it or they were born. I was pretty sold on the idea that we were going to have twins. It just shattered me when she said she felt horrible about it. She loved them, but she didn't want to be responsible for hurting me if they didn't make it like my other twins didn't make it.

To be honest, I would never blame her if they didn't come out. I'd love her just the same and I knew she and I would be stronger together after something like this. She wasn't like Padme. Ahsoka could handle a lot of things. For one, she lived with Lux for a couple years after all that he'd done to her. She kept going to work at that bar after everything that happened there.

She and I would be able to pull through anything together. _I_ might be the one to go insane this time, however, but I'd try my best for her. I'd _always _try my best for her. Ahsoka was the one for me. There was no doubt in my mind about that fact. She was perfect in every aspect of _imperfection._ I knew all of her flaws, but they only made her _more _beautiful.

"Daddy?" a small voice whispered, officially waking me up. She continued to drag out the '_ah_' syllable until I opened my eyes and stared at the cute, little face above me. I smiled up at her until she spoke again. "Daddy, wake up. Mommy needs you."

I gasped and sat up, nearly launching her off of the bed. I stared beside me and saw the empty space. "W-Where is she?" I asked, panicking. For all I knew, she could be going into labor or she could have gotten hurt or – I stopped. Several things ran through my head within two seconds and I realized that I had to calm down. Rain would have been screaming if something horrible had happened to her mother.

She pointed towards the refresher and I threw the blanket back, jumping off of the bed to dart into the refresher. The door slid open to reveal Ahsoka sitting on the floor, holding her stomach. She glanced up at me, jumping slightly at the sudden noise I created by frantically falling to the floor beside her. "Ani, sweetheart, calm down."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It felt like I was going into labor, but I'm okay. I'm sorry that you woke up like that. I was going to make you breakfast…"

I sighed in relief and stroked the side of her face before relaxing beside her. I took her hand in mine and rubbed her knuckles. She leaned against me and rubbed my leg. Rain came in and sat in front of us, smiling widely. "Mommy, am I getting a little sister?"

I chuckled and looked at Ahsoka sideways. "I'm not sure, sweetie. We'll see when it comes."

Ahsoka looked up at me, giving me a very weak smile. I thought for a moment. We hadn't left here in quite some time. Perhaps it was time to take a day to spend time elsewhere. "What do you two ladies say about going out for a family day?"

Rain gasped audibly and squealed, jumping up and down excitedly while screaming, "Yes!"

Ahsoka giggled as she watched her daughter. She scooted forward a bit and I wrapped my arm around her shoulders. I kissed her neck and smiled at her. "What does Mommy say?"

"Yes, my love. It sounds wonderful to me."

I smiled wider and kissed her jaw. "You woke me up too early, so you'd better indulge me," I teased. She rolled her eyes, rubbing her stomach slowly.

"Oh, you love me anyway," she said, giggling as I kissed her warm lips.

"How can I not?" She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "All right. Let's get you up, my love." She continued to giggle as I stood up. She held her hands out for me and I pulled her up carefully. She held her stomach and groaned in pain. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

She gasped and I practically jumped at her. "They're kicking pretty hard, Ani. I can –" She gasped again and more pain was in her stomach. I rested my hands on hers. "I can feel them moving."

"Do you think you're going into labor?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want me to take you to the medbay?"

She began to breathe heavily, shutting her eyes tightly, worrying me. I grabbed her as she nearly doubled over. I started to panic until a bunch of liquid gushed onto the floor and she gasped for a _third _time. "M-My water _just _broke," she whispered.

"Shit," I whispered. "Let's go!"

Rain moved away as Ahsoka leaned back for me to lift her into my arms. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kept breathing heavily as I darted out of the refresher, through the bedroom, and out into the hallway. I tried to run as quickly and as carefully as I could to get her to the medbay where someone _could _help her.

We got in and I gently laid her down onto the medical bed. My hands were shaking as I was about to move away from her. She gripped my fingers tightly and I focused on her again. "_Don't _leave me," she begged, scared beyond words.

"Sweetheart, I promise you, I will be right back. You need the droid and Rain needs to be –" Rain entered and stared at me in horror. How convenient of her to show up. "Little love, can you go see Uncle Obi and tell him that Mommy's in labor?"

"Yes, Daddy."

She darted out and I stared at Ahsoka. She was _so _afraid of me leaving her alone during the birthing process. She _still _didn't believe that I was someone different from Lux. I could understand that she was scarred from giving birth to Rain alone, but _I _would _never _do that to her. "My love, I will _not _leave you alone. I promised you that I'd be here with you for this and I don't plan on missing it." She squeezed my fingers tightly and I gave her a pleading look as she groaned in pain. "Love, let me get the droid."

Her hand and body began to tremble and I felt horrible. I leaned forward and kissed her hand, staring into her eyes. She tried to say something, but she'd begun crying. "I am not going anywhere until you're ready to leave with me," I whispered. "I _promise._"

Slowly, her grip loosened and she let go. I darted into a nearby closet area and activated a couple droids, telling them what I needed them to do. They rolled past me and into the area where I'd left Ahsoka. They immediately began to help her and tried to ease the whole process. The droids had me help her get into a comfortable birthing position and change her into a different piece of clothing. They put a shield-like dome around her lower area and I moved to stand by the side of her bed.

The droid began to talk to her and I took her hand, squeezing it gently. "I'm here, Ahsoka. I'm right here and I'm not going _anywhere._"

She held my hand tightly and stared up at me weakly. "Thank you, Ani…"

I smiled and rubbed her thumb with mine. "I love you, Ahsoka."

"I love you…" she whispered.

**Several hours later.**

Several hours had gone by and she believed her contractions were getting closer. She continued to breathe slowly, squeezing my hand as her contractions came. "Ani, what are we going to do?"

"About what?"

"The safety of the babies."

"Safety?"

"From Lux."

"Sweetheart, he _didn't _escape and he _won't _until we're both old and gray."

"What if he gets out though? He'll –"

"You let _me _handle that. You, the babies, Rain, and I will be _completely _safe from everything and anyone."

She closed her eyes tightly and began to cry out a little. I heard my knuckle crack as her grip tightened. As much as that _hurt, _I'd deal with _my _pain later. She was going through so much more of it than I was. "Baby, shh," I whispered. "Relax and _breathe._"

I could see that she was trying her best while pushing as the droid spoke. I attempted to use the Force to ease her pain, but it wasn't entirely helping. She could feel me inside her head and I was starting to get a little sick as her pain washed into me.

I kept it up, however, as a sign that I _was _going to try to help her. After several minutes of that and the droid telling her continuously to push, my _first _baby arrived. I stared at the droid as it moved away with my baby. I knew it was just going to clean it, but I couldn't help the anxiety I felt right now. Another droid came to help her birth the second one.

It took another three _minutes _for the next baby to be born. I watched this droid move away to clean the second one and I glanced at Ahsoka's exhausted face. She smiled as she heard _both _babies crying. "I did it," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

I leaned towards her and kissed her slowly. Her tongue brushed up against my lips moments before she chose to end the kiss. I was fine with that after what she'd just gone through. "I knew you could, my love." I couldn't help the fact that _I _had begun crying myself. These two were my very first babies. They were connected to me through DNA and that made me feel wonderful.

She lifted her hand to my hair and smiled widely as she ran her fingers through it. "Thank you for staying…"

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything."

She smiled for a moment before glancing over at the droids. "What did we have?" she whispered, looking back up at me.

"What are they?" I asked the droids.

"The first is a male. The second is a female."

Ahsoka smiled and I leaned down to kiss her again. "What should we name them?"

"Anika for the girl," she whispered. "Please?" I smiled and nodded. The name sounded great to me. "You name our son."

I thought for a moment. Padme and I had thrown Luke and Leia out for our twins' names. It would be cruel of me to use Luke for that purpose. I wanted to do something meaningful to us. "Zevak?" I whispered. Zevak meant that he was a protector. Normally, an older brother would protect the younger sibling. He was born first, so I felt that it fit.

She smiled and closed her eyes for a minute. "Anika and Zevak _Skywalker._"

I kissed her lips slowly and passionately, whispering how much I really loved her. The droid brought the babies to us once they were cleaned off. I took Zevak and handed him to Ahsoka, holding Anika in my arms.

They both had light orange skin and similar markings to those on Ahsoka's cheeks. I smiled before looking down at Ahsoka to stare at my son. "They're beautiful, Ahsoka," I whispered.

She smiled and began to cry a little more. She looked up at me and lifted her hand to rub my side. "Let them rest and come lay down with me, Ani."

I nodded and took Anika towards a bed that would _safely _hold her. I moved back to my exhausted Ahsoka to take Zevak and the droid began to stitch her and clean her up.

After the babies were in their beds, I helped Ahsoka get into another comfortable position. Once she was relaxed, I crawled onto the bed and laid with her. She held my hand as I slowly, passionately kissed her. "I love you, Ani, so much. You helped me create _two _gorgeous children…"

"You brought those two little lifeforms into our lives. I can't imagine a better way to start our lives together." I realized that, despite her happiness, she was fighting the urge to go to sleep. I smiled and kissed her cheek before stroking her face. "Go to sleep, my love. I know you're exhausted."

She scooted closer to me and rested her hand on my chest. I held her gently and smiled. "I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes completely.

"I love you, too," I whispered. I could feel her body relax and her mind was finally at ease. I smiled and decided to drift off as well.

I was so happy, happy beyond words, in fact. I had a beautiful woman to love and now I had three wonderful children to share that love with.


	25. Chapter 25

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

**Three months later.**

I slid my hand slowly across my bed and felt _emptiness _in Anakin's place. That wasn't _normal._ My eyes opened and I sat up slowly, glancing around to see that the rest of the room was empty as well. Rain wasn't here between Ani and me. _Anakin _was missing and that sent me into a panic. I launched myself off of the bed and ran over to the cribs. The babies were missing, too.

I began to hyperventilate as my heart beat uncontrollably in my chest. I spun around and grabbed Anakin's robe, wrapping it around myself. The five of us were now living on Naboo in, what we hoped would be, peace. Anakin bought us a beautiful lakehouse and we'd been living here since.

I ran out of my room and down the stairs, glancing around fearfully.

There was a red arrow on a paper on the wall pointing towards the living room. I raised my eye markings at it before cautiously walking towards the room. I nearly _died _as the lights turned themselves on and the voices simultaneously screamed, "_Surprise!_"

The babies were on the couch behind them, lying there like dolls. Rain was wearing this cute, little dress that Anakin bought for her when we moved here. She also had a small party hat that let everyone know she was the birthday girl. I smiled as Anakin gracefully stepped towards me and kissed me fiercely. "Happy birthday, my love."

Rain darted over to me and hugged my legs, giggling uncontrollably. "Happy birthday, Mommy."

"Happy birthday, baby girl."

"How old are _you_, Mommy?"

"Twenty-three, sweetie."

"I'm _four!_"

I smiled and Anakin wrapped his arms around me lovingly. He liked that it was easier to hold me now that my stomach was flattened. I held his hands on my stomach and smiled up at him. "Why don't you two share gifts now?" he whispered.

Rain smiled widely and ran over to a table, grabbing a tiny box. Anakin grabbed my gift to Rain and handed it to me. I kissed his cheek before kneeling to give Rain her gift. We traded and Anakin sat on the couch with the babies to make sure they wouldn't fall off or something.

Rain opened her gift and _squealed._ "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I smiled widely at her happiness and looked over at Anakin to see his eyes lit up. The one thing she _begged _me to get for her birthday was this doll that represented a Twi'lek dancer from that play Anakin took us to a while ago. It took Anakin three _weeks _to find this doll for her. I was surprised that he actually went looking for it for me, but that was Anakin for you. I was also surprised to see her wearing the necklace Anakin got her. "Open your present, Mommy!"

I giggled and Anakin smiled. I opened the box to see a handmade bracelet with my name on the beads. "Awe, baby…" I whispered.

"Do you like it?"

"Of course I do." I held my arms out and she threw herself at me. I hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. "Thank you, Rain. I love it, sweetie."

"Just wait until you see what Daddy –" Anakin shushed her and she stared at him curiously, wondering why he wanted to keep it a secret. I was curious as to what he had done for me. Knowing him, he'd probably overdo it…

I raised my eye markings at him and he chuckled, standing up. He held his hand out for me and whispered, "Love, come with me." I stood and took it. He led me outside through the beautiful glass doors.

"Ani –"

"Shh," he whispered. He took me over to the railing on the patio and squeezed my hand. He looked over the lake for a moment before glancing back inside at the kids. "You see them in there?" He paused for a moment as I smiled at the sight of the kids playing. "Those are _our _babies. All _three _of them. I look at you and I see the _perfect _mother for them. I loved you as soon as we met in that bar a little over a year ago." He stopped for a minute and looked down towards the ground. "I just… I never imagined that my life could have been so much better with you."

I was getting emotional too quickly. I knew what was happening – or at least I thought I did – and I wasn't about to ruin this moment. "_Years _of our lives were wasted on people who made us miserable. We're _both _so much happier now and we love each other so much." He took both of my hands and smiled at me. "Ahsoka, I want _you _to be in my life as long as we both live. _You _are _all _I want and _all _I love…"

He kept my hands in his as he backed up a bit and knelt in front of me. He glanced towards the lakehouse and Rain threw a tiny box through the door. He threw his flesh hand out and gripped it with the Force, levitating it towards him until he held it in front of him. He smiled up at me before opening it, revealing a _beautiful _ring. "Ahsoka Tano, will you marry me?" he whispered.

My heart skipped _several _beats and my eyes began to water as I smiled widely at him. I actually began to cry. He gave me a worried look before I whispered, "Yes, Anakin. _Yes!_"

He stood and beamed at me happily. A round of applause and several cheers could be heard moments after he slid the engagement ring onto my finger and I threw my arms around his neck.

I was alarmed and startled at first by the sudden amount of noise, but Anakin gently spun me in a circle, laughing beautifully as he did so. Once I was on my feet, he kissed me, relaxing me _considerably. _I turned slowly to see several familiar faces of several of our good friends. A few of my family members appeared as well and I felt a sudden wave of dread wash over me as I stared at my mother's _closest _siblings.

I glanced up at Anakin, silently begging him to tell me that my mother wasn't here. "What's wrong?" he whispered, leaning closer to me.

"Is my mother here?"

"Did you want her here?"

"_No._"

"She's not here."

I smiled at him and he quickly pecked my lips before wandering off into the house to grab the twins. I was suddenly wrapped up in Jared's warm arms. I laughed uncontrollably as he spun me like Anakin had. "_Oh._ _My _little Sokie is getting married…"

"Jarey," I began, laughing. "I was already –"

"_This _is your dream man. _He _is your soul mate. Forget what's happened in the past. Just keep your future in mind. This marriage _will _last because the love between you two is tangible and enjoyable. I've never seen two people more happy than you two."

We separated and I smiled widely at him, wiping the tears from my eyes. Anakin came back out with the twins. I laughed as he struggled to hold _both _of them. I giggled a little before excusing myself to help him. I took Anika from him and he leaned forward to kiss me gently. "I… I hope you're okay with this. I invited them for your birthday and I told them to wait until I'd finished proposing to you. Although, that was a surprise for them…"

I slid my free hand up his chest and chuckled. "Of course it's fine with me. I… I honestly didn't expect anyone at all. Well, except for _us._"

"I wanted to see you happy today."

"With you, I'm _always _happy, Anakin."

He smiled and attempted to lean in for another kiss, but we were interrupted. "Excuse me, kind sir, but may I speak with your future queen?" Anakin and I laughed as my father beamed at the two of us. "Congratulations, Ahsoka. I'm so happy for you. I love to see your smiling face." He glanced at Anika and gasped. "Your children are even _more _beautiful than they appeared in the Holos you sent me, Anakin."

"Daddy," I whispered. "_This _is Anika. Anakin has Zevak."

"My grandbabies…" he whispered, completely awed by them. "By what last name are they listed? I'm hoping you chose Skywalker for them."

"Absolutely. _Skywalker _is what we agreed on because we knew we'd get married."

He laughed lightly. "Great. Ah, yes. In the midst of all of the congratulations, happy birthday, baby. Where's your other birthday girl?"

"Grandpa!" she squealed. Rain burst out of nowhere and immediately ran into my dad's arms. He lifted her, smiling widely.

"Oh, happy birthday, my little sweetheart."

Obi-Wan appeared, giving us congratulations and wishing me a happy birthday. "Ahsoka, you look great."

"Thanks. It's a miracle to be this thin again. Ani _loves _it. Don't you, Ani baby?" I glanced up to see his cheeks _burn._ I giggled and leaned against him. "Don't deny it."

"I _didn't _deny it. You're beautiful no matter how big or small you get." He paused and chuckled. "I'll admit, however, that it's been much easier to make love to you now. I don't have to worry about hurting the baby."

Anakin and Obi-Wan spoke about uneasy topics for the both of them for the next few minutes until my dad came around to take Anika for a walk. I was holding Zevak as Anakin and Obi-Wan had a small argument. It went across the terrace and nearly went down the stairs as well. I thought Anakin was going to throw Obi-Wan into the lake and I had no idea what was even being said between the two.

I watched Anakin's eyes shoot daggers at the older man before storming up the stairs to come back to me. I gave him a concerned look and he shook his head, clearly not wanting to discuss it right now. Obi-Wan came back and asked if he could hold Zevak. I gave Anakin a look and he nodded. I handed my son off to Obi-Wan and he wandered off, attempting to speak in Zevak's baby language.

"Ani?"

He took my hand gently and led me over to the railing to look out at the beautiful water as the sun was shining on it. He intertwined our fingers on the railing and I tilted my face towards him. He lowered his face towards mine, gently pecking my lips. We continued for quite some time until he began to moan against my lips. Our kisses became desperate and affectionate as our excitement intensified.

_All _of this was interrupted by several '_awes_' behind us. We both separated to see everyone staring at us happily. Well, _mostly _everyone. My lekku stripes had darkened and Anakin's cheeks burned again. I stared up at him as our embarrassment faded. He smiled down at me and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

He stroked the side of my face, rubbing his thumb across my cheekbone. "Time for more presents, my love." He took my hand once again and began to pull me back towards the lakehouse as everyone started to head inside for the next part of the party.

I pulled him back a little and he stared at me for a moment before I managed to steal one last kiss from his warm lips. He chuckled and rested his hands on my hips, allowing me one last deep, passionate kiss on the terrace. Once we parted for breath, he stared into my eyes and I became even _more _breathless. "You're absolutely amazing and adorable. There are so many things that draw me to you…"

I giggled and wrapped my arms around him. "We'll have to discuss all of these things sometime soon then."

"What for? I'm looking at every single reason right now."

We stayed like this for a few moments before he sighed. "We'd better get in there."

"I suppose."

"We have the rest of our lives to spend together, Ahsoka. Don't worry, love. You'll never get enough of me." He winked and I smiled. We separated ourselves from each other and he draped his arm across my shoulders so I could grip his hand and hold it in front of my right shoulder.

We walked back into the lakehouse and he slid his hand down my back before smacking my rear lightly. I jumped a little and gaped at him as he laughed. I smirked as he mouthed '_love you._'


	26. Chapter 26

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

Anakin had immersed himself into the crowded rooms full of our guests. I couldn't even find _him _at this point. I, however, got caught in a circle of my aunts' gossip. I didn't actually contribute to this by saying anything that would fuel their flames. They were talking about rumors of my parents splitting because of my marriage, which I _did _believe because my mother was ignorant. She didn't understand why I would choose Anakin over anyone else. The fact that my mother and her siblings kept ripping on my father _and _on my fiancé meant that my mother was blind. She couldn't see love the way Anakin and I did.

I was getting _really _upset with what was being said, so I wandered off towards the kitchen in hopes of finding Anakin. He popped out of the kitchen with too many dishes for one man to handle alone. For a moment, I stared at him with widened eyes. _He _had gone to so much trouble to make all of this food, invite all of these guests, and _everything else._ "Sweetie, why don't you let me help you?"

He chuckled as I took a few dishes from the top of the pile. "Thanks, my love. Can you, please, put those in the middle of the living room?"

"Not a problem." He kissed my cheek before walking off to place the dishes around the room. I walked back into the room and overheard my aunts as I was about to set the food down.

"The little slut is _such _a disgrace. I mean _really._ Who marries a _slave?_ Who lets one have _sex _with them?" They began to snicker and make snide comments. I tried to tune them out, but they just _kept _going. "She _obviously _can't keep her legs together if she's continuously popping out other men's' babies. Her mother's told me that she's such a little _whore._"

Immediately, the dishes slipped out of my hands and crashed down onto the floor. I closed my eyes and tried my best to keep myself from going off in front of _everyone._ Within moments, Anakin's comforting hands were on me. I could hear the worry in his voice as he spoke. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and didn't even look at him. I _glared _at my aunts. "So you _all _think that I'm _using _Anakin for sex and defiance?" I shouted. Anakin lightly grabbed my shoulders and I shrugged him off. I was getting tired of being insulted because I was in love with him. He was a perfectly good man and he _shouldn't _be put down by my snobbish family. "Look at _you _four! You have _no _kids! Your damn husbands _left _you for _humans!_"

"You little –"

"I have _three _beautiful children and the _perfect _husband to be! You can _all _shove that attitude and bitching up your Force damned asses!"

Everyone stared at me. I could even feel _Anakin's _shock. He gently touched my back as my entire face began to burn. My montrals and lekku were probably the hottest part of my body right now. I turned and slammed myself into Anakin's chest so I wouldn't have to look at anyone anymore. He wrapped his arms around me lovingly and kissed my left montral tip. I clutched the sides of his shirt tightly and I listened to his even breathing. "I would _very _much appreciate it if you left without another word," he whispered.

My heart was _racing _in my chest. I'd _never _gone off on anyone like that before. Anakin rubbed my back and began to plant kisses on my montrals. I was upset with myself for blowing up on my aunts after all that Anakin had gone through to get in touch with them. "Ani, I'm so sorry," I whispered, my voice muffled by his chest.

"For what?" he asked, laughing lightly. "You did what you _needed _to do, my love. I'm _proud _of you. You're proving to everyone that you've grown up and you've grown stronger."

I sighed heavily before moving back a bit to stare into his beautiful, blue eyes. "Do you really mean that? Are you really proud of me?"

"Of course." His lips curved into a smile and I couldn't help but smile back at him. It was almost as if his smile were contagious. "I'm always going to be proud of my little Padawan," he teased.

I giggled as he nudged me playfully in the ribs with his knuckles. I stared up at the man I was planning to marry soon. He had changed so much since our years together in the Jedi Order. He was… happier. He was much more attuned to his senses and a bit more skillful. I wanted to be just like him. I _always _wanted to be just like him. "Can… Ani, can I ask a _huge _favor of you?"

"Anything you want is yours," he insisted, smiling wider. I saw the light in his eyes as he stared at me. He'd always offer me anything as long as he was capable of giving it to me. "Would you be willing to… _teach _me how to be a bounty hunter?"

He chuckled. "Definitely. Can I ask why you're suddenly interested in learning about it?"

I bit my lip and clutched the sides of his shirt tighter. "I just want to be back on even ground with you," I whispered. "I want to be able to shoot a blaster as well as you can. I don't want to have to rely on the Force every moment of every day for the rest of my life."

He kissed my nose gently. "All right, love. I'll teach you on _two _conditions."

"_Two?_"

"One, you know what I want you to do with that bikini I bought for you not too long ago…"

"Done," I said, smiling widely at him. I knew _exactly _what he wanted me to do with that.

"Two, I'd like it very much if you could also help me level our playing grounds. I need… _assistance _in learning the Force again. I've hardly used it in years."

I smirked. "Done, but now _I _have a condition that I want you to follow." He gave me a look and I continued. "The ways of the Force will be taught in the bedroom on occasion." I winked at him and he burst into laughter before kissing the left side of my mouth quickly.

"I _love _the sound of that."

**Later.**

I'd finished opening all of my presents before Rain. I was sitting in Anakin's lap with his arms around me as she continued to enjoy herself. My aunts were _still _here and I knew that they were _still _talking about how much of a disgrace I am to the family because I want to marry the love of my life. Anakin kissed my neck, biting me once. "Talk to me, Ahsoka. I know something's bothering you."

I twisted a little to stare up at him. "We'll talk later. I don't want to fall apart here or cause another scene."

"I promise you that I'll make you feel so much better once everyone's gone."

"Oh, you'd _better_," I teased, smirking at him.

He rolled his eyes before smiling sweetly at me. "What kind of fiancé would I be if I let you suffer when I knew I could do something about it?"

I kissed his cheek quickly and he rested his chin on my shoulder. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his. "I love you, Anakin."

"You're going to love me _more _after Rain's done."

Rain had finally opened her last gift. It was an overstuffed Taun Taun. She smiled and hugged it tightly before setting it down. She knew not to act displeased when a gift was given to her. If she told me she didn't like something, I'd take her shopping in a couple days and get it refunded for something she actually wanted. She set the little Taun Taun down and stared at Anakin. "What's next, Daddy?"

Anakin gently pushed me off of his lap and pushed himself up into a standing position. I could feel his excitement as he glanced at me. "Stay right _there._"

I watched him quickly spin around and jog into the kitchen and I smiled. This was my _first _birthday with him as my boyfriend. _Fiancé._ I had to remember that he'd proposed to me earlier today. I stared at the ring on my finger and my heart skipped a beat.

I heard him struggle a little and I glanced back up as he returned to the room with a _huge _dish. My jaw literally dropped to the floor when he set it down on the table. I pushed myself up and walked over to him. I gasped when I saw how _gigantic _the cake was. My eyes immediately darted towards him because it did _not _look like he bought this. "Did you make this?" I whispered, sounding incredulous.

"You bet I did," he whispered, smiling proudly at me.

"When did you even have the_ time _to do this?"

"Between love making sessions," he whispered, teasing me. "I took a little time when you were sleeping this morning. I wanted it to be fresh for today, so I waited." Now that I had the chance to give him a once over, I saw how tired he looked. My heart sank when I realized that he'd gone to such effort to bring my family and our friends here and bake my cake as well.

"Ani, this doesn't look like it took a _little _time."

"Just be happy," he pleaded.

I threw my arms around his neck and he laughed lightly, returning the partial embrace. "I'm _shocked_, but I love you, Ani. I _love _this cake. You put so much effort into my and Rain's birthday…"

"I put effort into everything involving you…"

"I'm going to give you so much of my effort tonight…"

He laughed again. "Cake first. I hope you like it."

Obi-Wan came up to us, smiling weakly. "The twins are asleep now," he whispered.

"Perfect," I breathed. "Thank you so much, Obi-Wan." I glanced up at Anakin and saw how he diverted his eyes away from Obi-Wan. It made me feel uncomfortable to be between them because the tension was so intense. I rested my hand on Anakin's chest and smiled thankfully at Obi-Wan.

Anakin stepped away and moved to find the candles. Once he found them, he placed twenty-three of them into the frosting quickly. He stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my shoulder and left lek. Rain was standing on a stool beside us, her eyes lit up in excitement. I took her hand and squeezed it gently as everyone gathered around us.

Shortly afterwards, Anakin began to sing '_Happy Birthday_' for the two of us. Most of them slurred my name along with Rain's, but Anakin _didn't._ His amazing voice was the only one I heard the most clearly. I squeezed Rain's hand again and we both blew out all of the candles. She cheered and everyone began to clap with her.

I think this was the happiest I've ever seen my daughter. Anakin leaned towards her for a few moments and ran his fingers through her long hair before kissing her forehead. "Happy birthday, my little love," he whispered, smiling at her. She threw her arms up at him and he embraced her lovingly.

I couldn't help but smile at them. She darted off to find my dad and he watched her run off. It was my turn to wind my arms around his waist. I rested the side of my face against his back and smiled when he touched my hands. "You're a wonderful Daddy," I whispered to him. "And an amazing future husband."

He turned slowly, giving me time to attack him if I wanted to. I giggled when he held both of my hands in his. "I love you and our babies. Even if Rain isn't fifty percent mine, I still consider her _my _baby."

"I love you," I whispered, pressing myself up against him. I listened to his heart beat and smiled.

He squeezed me gently. "Happy birthday, my love."


	27. Chapter 27

**POV: Ahsoka Tano**

Rain was passed out on the couch in the living room. My father, Jared, and Obi-Wan were the last people remaining after the party finished. The three of them were getting acquainted with each other, discussing their roles in the wedding while Anakin and I spent some time together in the kitchen.

He had slow, quiet music playing and we slow danced in small circles. His hands were on my hips and my arms were traditionally around his neck. "Thank you so much for tonight," I whispered, resting my head against his chest.

"I'm glad you had a good time, love."

Our voices were hushed, deepening the intimacy we had right now. He reached over to the counter and picked up a bowl of berries – my _favorite _ones. I smiled as he put on in his mouth, holding it by his teeth. "Where's mine?"

He pointed at the large strawberry and I giggled, tilting my face towards his. I nibbled on it until our lips met. I could taste the sweet juice on his tongue and I moaned as he slid his hand down to my area, rubbing me gently. I felt myself getting wetter with each passing moment that we stood here – _alone._

I glanced down towards his pants and saw the bulge. I smiled and moved his pants so I could slide my hand into them to stroke him gently. He kissed my collarbone and I sighed happily. He whispered several times that he loved me and that he would do anything for me. A door opened in the other room and stomping feet drew closer. I thought it might have been my father and Jared getting at it over who was going to walk me down the aisle.

"So I wasn't even invited to your party? I come in and see you giving this horny bastard a _hand job?_"

I squeaked and pulled my hand out of Anakin's pants as she made disgusted noises and faces. Anakin held me tightly for a moment before she made the most horrid facial expression I'd _ever _seen. "This is why _Anakin _didn't invite you," I growled.

She glared at him and he slowly relaxed his hold on me before speaking. "You and your sisters piss me off, Mrs. Tano. At least I'll know who _not _to invite to _our _wedding."

"She's _my _daughter. _You _can't make this decision –"

"You're not coming to the wedding, mom."

She stared at me in silent horror, not believing that those words had _just _escaped my lips. "You _can't _do that!"

"We're making the list together!" I screamed. "Anakin and I are the couple! Why would we invite you to the _biggest _day of our lives when all you've done in the past year is insult him?"

Anakin rubbed my back soothingly and I was tempted to spin around and drag him up to bed. "Zira, I think you –"

"I don't want to hear my name escape your lips, slave!"

"Go frak yourself!" I screamed unintentionally. "Get out!"

Before I realized it, she launched herself towards me and slammed my face pretty hard. I fell to the floor and Anakin's body was set into motion. The next thing I saw was my mother ram into a wall because of Anakin. He dropped down to hold me as Obi-Wan, Jared, and my father came in. "What's going on?"

"Take care of her," Anakin growled. Jared took his place in trying to relax me. I watched Anakin's blurry form reached out towards my mother and snatch her. "You are _forbidden _from _ever _entering _my _house again!" he whispered, pulling her up roughly. I could hear the threatening tone in his voice and it scared me to death. He began to drag her out as she protested.

"Ahsoka," Jared whispered, stroking my montrals gently.

"I'm okay," I whispered, wiping my eyes. "Someone go stop _him._" Obi-Wan pushed himself up and darted out of the kitchen to go get Anakin. I stared up at my father sadly. "I _hate _her. Nothing I've done has _ever _been good enough for her…"

Glass shattered outside and I nearly screamed, thinking something had happened to Anakin or Obi-Wan. I jumped up and Jared balanced me before I ran for the front door. It opened and I smacked directly into the broad, chiseled chest I'd laid my head on so many times. "Ani," I whispered, staring up at his face desperately.

"I…_ broke _the window…"

"Are _you _okay?"

I glanced down at the damaged and bloody hand he was holding. He flexed it and hissed. I frowned and carefully grabbed his wrist, leading him back to the kitchen. Obi-Wan came in after us and I began to clean Anakin's knuckles. He flinched and I swore he was going to lash out at me because of the pain. He gripped the counter with his mechno. I stared at his face, contorted in pain, and my heart tightened.

I wrapped his hand a few minutes later and the five of us stood around him. I held his hand, stroking his knuckles gently. I didn't want to hurt him, but didn't want to stop touching him either. My dad cautiously stepped forward to touch Anakin's shoulder, apologizing very briefly and sincerely. Anakin sighed and shook his head, giving my father a forced smile. "It's not your fault, Zion. I hit the window because I didn't want to hit _someone._"

His eyes met mine and he sighed again, becoming flustered. "You're a good man, Anakin. You're going to treat my daughter right. I know it already."

"Thank you," he whispered.

Several moments of awkward silence loomed over us until Obi-Wan cleared his throat. I saw resentment in Anakin's eyes as he glanced at his former Master. "I'll take these two back home," he whispered. "It's a long flight back to Coruscant."

I nodded and Anakin looked away from him. "Thank you all for coming," I whispered.

My dad was the first to stop forward, kissing my forehead. Jared gave me a quick, tight hug. They both, being the father figures of my life, told us to take care of ourselves. Jared shook Anakin's mechanical hand in a friendly manner and my dad embraced him as tightly as he could without killing him. Obi-Wan said a quiet good-bye, giving Anakin a quick glance and kissing me on the cheek.

The three of them left and I stared up at Anakin. "Are you okay?" I rested my right hand on his chest and he just stared ahead.

"No," he whispered suddenly, storming off. I gaped at him before running off after him. I grabbed his shoulder before he could step out onto the patio. He stopped and sighed heavily in a frustrated manner. "Ahsoka, I'm _really _frustrated. Can you just let me _go?_"

"Talk to me," I begged. "I'm here, Ani."

He sighed again before turning around to face me. He grabbed my hands and held them on his chest. "I wasn't great at celebrating your birthday when we were Jedi. I wanted this birthday to be special and it was ruined…"

I smiled at him lovingly, squeezing his hands. "Ani, my birthday _was _great. You proposed to me and invited a lot of people. I got a lot of things I liked and I love _you._" He looked so hurt and it broke my heart. I leaned up a bit to kiss his jaw. "My birthday was special because I had you to celebrate it with."

"Ahsoka, you don't have to lie –"

"You think I'm _lying?_ Anakin, my mother and my aunts didn't hurt me enough to ruin _my _day." I slid my hands up to his neck and rubbed him gently. "This is the best birthday I've ever had because you spent the entire day with me. You made today perfect." I smiled at him as he began to lean forward. His forehead pressed against mine and my hands wound around the back of his head, running through his warm hair. "I love you, Anakin."

"Can I at least _end _the day of your amazing birth on a good note?"

"Of course you can."

"If you weren't born today, I'd have no reason to live," he whispered. His warm lips pressed up against my eye markings one at a time. "I can't imagine my life without you in it…"

My heart began to beat harder and faster with each kiss on my face. I knew what was coming and I was all the more eager for him to hurry up. He slid my robe back until it slid down my arms and plopped down onto the floor. He rubbed my bare shoulders and devoured my lips. I closed my eyes and smiled as he moved his lips slowly. The only noises in the room where that of our lips smacking against each others' and our quiet moans as we enjoyed each other. I slowly slid my right hand into his pants like I had earlier and I stroked his hard member. My entire body warmed up as he moaned against my lips. He broke away to pant quietly.

He leaned forward, making me fall back a bit, before lifting me into his arms. I giggled before he began to kiss me with a bit more fervor. I ran my fingers through his hair and opened my eyes briefly to look at his face. His eyes were closed and he looked so _happy._ I closed my eyes again and enjoyed his warmth and love.

He kissed the side of my face a few times before the twins began to wail upstairs. He and I sighed simultaneously before opening our eyes to stare at each other. "We had to know that this was going to be short lived," he whispered. He gently lowered my feet onto the floor and I held his sides, staring up at his face. He hugged me warmly and rubbed my rear lek.

"I love you, Ani," I whispered, gripping the back of his shirt tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Snips," he teased. I felt his heart beat against mine a moment longer before he pulled back to smile at me. "You go get a bottle of Mandalorian Wine from the kitchen, love. I'll put Rain to bed and get them back to sleep as quickly as I can. It's too early to feed them. After that, I'm _all _yours."

I smiled up at him before he kissed me one last time. He moved past me to scoop Rain up into his strong, warm arms. I watched him slowly and carefully carry her upstairs before I went into the kitchen. I opened the cooler and found the bottle he'd been talking about.

I sat down on the couch as I heard him moving around upstairs. The babies had quieted down, so I assumed he'd hummed something to them. They always seemed to go down for him pretty quickly when he did that. I heard the door slide to a close quietly before his footsteps came closer to the top of the stairs. I smiled in anticipation as he began to come downstairs.

I glanced at him as he stepped off of the last stair and I smiled wider at the fact that he'd removed his shirt for me. I whistled and watched his cheeks darken. "Hello, _sexy_," I whispered, raising my left eye marking.

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck for a moment before stepping closer to me. He sat beside me and kissed my jaw. "Hello, beautiful."

He sat beside me and took the bottle from the table, opening it with his mechanical fingers. "I take it we're drinking from the bottle tonight?"

I leaned towards him and he wrapped his arms around me. I watched the bottle levitate towards the table in front of us. I closed my eyes and smiled. "I thought it might be safer for us. It'll be less glass to break."

He snickered and I giggled with him. "Good thinking."

I sat up and grabbed the bottle again. "What should we drink to?"

He leaned forward and took the part of the bottle that I wasn't holding in his flesh hand. "To us," he whispered. "For making it through hell and back and for making such beautiful children."

"To us then."

"To us," he repeated. I let go of the bottle and he took a nice, long swig of it before handing it back to me. He drank almost a fourth of it by himself. I drank as much as I could to try to impress him, but it wasn't much. I wasn't really a drinker, even after working in a bar. I handed it back to him and he kissed me before capping it and setting it back on the table.

**A/N: Holy Force! Finally, an update! I'm proud of myself for finishing this chapter off. I'm sorry for taking so long to update anything at all. My personal life has gotten a bit out of hand, but it's all starting to come back together again, so I'm going to try to update a bit more often rather than once in a while every two weeks. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
